Desde el infierno
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Una chica sola y culpada por un crimen que no cometió... contra su propio padre. Un gentil abogado se encarga de ayudarla,po pero el destino impide que él continúe su labor, dejando el legado en manos de su hijo, a quien le cambiará la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prefacio:_**

Desde hace uno meses, ella se sentía literalmente viviendo en el mismísimo centro del infierno. La razón: la culpabilidad que caía sobre ella por un crimen que no cometió.

-¡Le juro que no lo hice...se lo juro!- decía ella, desesperada, llorando, mientras los policías la esposaban y la llevaban detenida cuando la encontraron junto al cadáver de su padre, Charly Swan.

-Acompáñenos señorita, y guarde silencio, que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra- dijo el policía que la llevaba hacia el carro policial.

-¡Por Dios! Qué voy a hacer ahora- se lamentaba Bella una vez adentro del carro y en dirección al centro policial donde tendría que prestar declaración.

Un hombre que se compromete a sacarla de la cárcel, no alcanza a realizar su cometido, pero delega la responsabilidad en su hijo Edward, que se pregunta por qué el interés de su padre por aquella muchacha. Inducido más por la curiosidad que por la petición de su padre, se involucra en el caso, pronosticando este como un caso fácil y sin complicaciones. Lo que no pronosticó, fue el revuelo que aquella muchacha llegaría a causar en su vida.

**POV Bella:**

-¿Tiene abogado?- me preguntó un policía, de forma muy ruda.

-¿Abogado? ¿Yo? No...- de donde iba a sacar yo un abogado

-Pues se le asignará uno...- comenzó a decirme de nuevo el hombre, junto a una serie de medidas que se tomarían. –Bien, ahora pase. El jefe la espera- dijo el tipo, tomándome de un brazo y guiándome hacia donde se encontraba el hombre quien tomaría mi declaración.

Tomé asiento frente a un hombre que estaba tras su pequeño escritorio. El tipo, quien supuse el coronel de aquella división de policía

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿no?- preguntó mirándome de forma muy hostil. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza –veintitrés años, estudiante de arquitectura, soltera... vaya. Es lamentable que haya echado a la borda un futuro que parecía prominente...-

-¡Yo no maté a mi padre!- grité alterada

-Silencio Señorita Swan! Aquí el que ordena cuando hablar y cuando no soy yo- dijo, golpeando el escritorio, y haciéndome dar un salto del susto. Yo ya estaba sollozando más que de miedo por aquel tipo, por lo incierto que ahora se veía todo.

-Bien. Dígame. Qué sucedió- me pidió, mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-Yo... yo acababa de llegar de un viaje de estudios a Los Angeles. Cuando llegué a casa, encontré la puerta abierta. Entré corriendo, recorrí el primer piso, hasta que llegué a la cocina, en donde vi... en donde vi a papá tendido en el piso...- interrumpí mi relato por el recuerdo de haber visto a mi padre tendido en el suelo de la cocina, desangrándose. La imagen de papá seguía latente en mi cabeza, provocándome un profundo pesar, haciendo que el llanto comenzara a fluir desbordado una vez más

-Cuando la encontraron, usted llevaba un arma en la mano...-

-Esa arma estaba junto al cuerpo de mi padre-

-¿Y tomó el arma por curiosidad?-

-¡Le dije que yo no maté a mi padre!-

-Señorita Swan: hay un archivo de la policía local, en donde se encontró una denuncia de hace tres años contra su padre por intento de abuso deshonesto contra usted... eso no es una señal precisamente de que llevaran una buena relación...-

-¡Eso no fue cierto...!-

-Cómo sea. Usted es la principal sospechosa, y le recomiendo que nos diga la verdad, pues si no se encuentran más pruebas que indiquen que usted no tuvo que ver en la muerte de su padre, pues pasará una buena temporada en la cárcel-

-Estoy diciendo la verdad...-

-Como sea. Dígame, la esposa de Charly...-

-Mi madre está muerta. Él se había vuelto a casar hace tres años-

-Veamos... ¿Sue Clearwater es el nombre de la viuda de su padre, no?-

-Sí-

-¿Y qué es de ella?-

-Lo abandonó hace más de un año-

-Vaya... Bueno señorita Swan. Es todo por ahora. Quedará bajo disposición de la fiscalía para comenzar el proceso de investigación. Durante ese tiempo, quedará recluida como medida cautelar. Se le asignará un abogado, ya que usted no cuenta con uno- dijo, mientras anotaba algo sobre unas hojas, y luego las firmaba -¡Dann! ¡Ven aquí!- gritó, haciendo que me espantara de nuevo.

-Si jefe- dijo un policía que entró a penas el "jefe" le llamó

-Lleva a la señorita Swan hasta la celda común-

-A la orden, jefe- dijo el muchacho. Enseguida, me pidió que me levantara, indicándome la salida.

Me llevaron hasta una celda oscura que estaba en el subterráneo de aquella comisaría. En el calabozo, había una litera con apenas una colcha. Allí me dejó el policía, liberándome de las esposas que habían dañado mis muñecas. Cuando el policía se fue, me dejé caer sobre la cama, y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, pues no podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo.

**POV Carlisle**

-¿Licenciado? Tiene una llamada. Dice que es urgente- dijo mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-Pásamela, por favor- le pedí. Aquel día no me había sentido muy bien. Como había dicho el doctor, la enfermedad se iba a comenzar a sentir con más fuerza, por los dolores. Pero quería resistir lo que más pudiera. ¡Maldito cáncer!

-¿Lic? Soy yo, Dann...-

-Oh Dann, cómo estas, que puedo hacer por ti-

-Verá, quizás esto le interese: la hija de Charly Swan está detenida por presunto homicidio-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Lo que oye. La encontraron junto al cuerpo de su padre...-

-Un momento, ¿Charly Swan está muerto?¿Y su hija es la asesina?-

-Es lo que parece, aunque ella repite una y otra vez que no lo hizo... y no sé por qué, pero yo le creo...-

-¿En qué cuartel está?- le pregunté a mi fiel informante. Él me dio la ubicación y le dije que iba hacia allá. Enseguida llamé a mi secretaria

-Elizabeth, pídele a mi chofer que esté listo, debo salir con urgencia. Dile a Edward que se encargue de la reunión con elbufete por el casode la señora Lautner que es dentro de una hora. Yo de seguro no alcanzaré a llegar-

-Como diga licenciado- dijo ella.

Salí del edificio y me subí al coche en donde se encontraba Sam, mi chofer, listo para salir

-Usted dirá donde,lic-

-Al cuartel general norte, Sam- le dije. Seguía sorprendido por lo que Dan me había contado. No podía ser que Charly Swan estuviese muerto y que estuviesen culpando a su hija por aquel crimen. Yo le debía mucho a Charly, le debía la vida de mi mujer, que si no fuera por él, ahora estaría muerta. Recordé cuando hace años, saliendo de un restaurante, un par de hombres nos abordaron a Esme y a mí, para asaltarnos. Uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón, y la embistió en el estómago, luego que ella se negara a entregarle su collar de esmeraldas. Los tipos salieron arrancando con mi billetera, y yo desesperado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que apareció Charly, algo ebrio, pero aun así se las arregló para estancar la hemorragia de mi mujer, mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Me acompañó hasta que Esme estuvo recuperada. Recordé con tanta nitidez parte de nuestro dialogo:

_-"Hombre por Dios, cómo puedo recompensarlo..."-_

_-"No es nada. Sólo lo que tenía que hacer..."-_

_-"Pues le estoy agradecido por el resto de mi vida. A todo esto, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen...-_

_-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Charly Swan"-_

_-"Charly, ¿es usted doctor?"-_

_-"Oh, no. Soy mecánico. Sólo sé algo de primeros auxilios, los que al parecer usted desconoce..."-_

_-"Soy abogado, estoy lejos de la sangre y todo lo relacionado a hospitales y paciente..."-_

_-"Abogado, mmm... es bueno saberlo. Bueno, me retiro"-_

_-"Espere un momento"- le dije, mientras pedía un lápiz y un papel en donde le apuntaba mis números de teléfono –"Aquí están mis datos, estoy a su disposición para lo que se le ofrezca"-_

_-"Se lo agradezco"- dijo, guardando el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. _

Tiempo después averigüé que aquel día, su mujer lo había abandonado. Desde ese día, la vida de Charly se tornó algo oscura. Alguien había interpuesto de forma anónima un intento de violación contra su hija, cosa que por cierto fue falsa. Averigüé con el mismo Dann que había sido la mujer que lo abandonó quien había hecho la denuncia, sólo por fastidiar a Charly. Como sea, él había caído en el alcohol desde ese día, también en el juego. Tenía atrasados varios pagos de la universidad de su hija, por lo que estaban a punto de expulsarla. Así que de forma privada, me encargué de pagar lo que restaba de la universidad de su hija. Supe que todo el dinero que ganaba o lo apostaba o se lo tomaba, y ya sabía yo lo turbio que era el mundo del juego, por el tipo de gente que estaba lo que me sentía en la obligación de ayudar a su hija, como sea.

Hemos llegado, señor- me indicó Sam, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Salí del auto raudo hacia el interior de la comisaría. Me presenté, entregué mi identificación y les avisé que mi bufete y yo, estaríamos a cargo de la defensa de la Señorita Swan, cosa que sorprendió al comisario jefe, pues mi equipo era de renombre en la ciudad, y no solía interesarse en este tipo de casos.

-Por favor, quisiera ver a mi cliente-

-Por supuesto Licenciado- dijo el jefe. Me llevaron hasta una sala pequeña en donde había una mesa y dos sillas. Minutos después, llegó una chica de mediana estatura, pelo castaño algo desgreñado. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, aunque estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Se veía demacrada, como si en vez de llevar apenas unas horas en ese lugar, llevara años de presidio.

-Yo no sé para qué insisten en traerme un abogado, si de todas maneras no me va a creer lo que le digo, igual que todos los que están allá afuera...- dijo apesadumbrada, sin levantar la vista del suelo

-Yo le creo Isabella, porque soy su abogado, y probablemente su padre me hubiese pedido que la defendiera...-

-¿Usted conoció a papá..?-

-Sí, y lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Eso no quedará impune. Sabremos quién lo hizo, pequeña...-

-Estaba... muerto...- dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar de forma descontrolada

-Cálmate pequeña, por favor- dije, extendiendo mi pañuelo hacia ella para que se secara las lágrimas. Esperé un tiempo para que se tranquilizara, enseguida hablé: -¿Te sientes mejor?- a lo que sólo respondió alzando sus hombros –Bien, ahora dime, con lujo de detalle que viste- le pedí. Enseguida ella comenzó a relatarme la hora de su llegada, cómo encontró a su padre, cómo sin darse cuenta había tomado el arma, y cómo sin que ella diera aviso, la policía había llegado. Yo comencé a armar en mi cabeza la imagen que Isabella me detallaba, y a tomar nota sobre algunos puntos importantes. Pero un dolor fuerte en el estómago hizo que perdiera el hilo de la conversación y mi concentración.

-¡Maldición!- dije, llevando mis manos hasta mi estómago, presionando fuertemente

-¿Se siente bien?-

-¿La verdad? No mucho... necesito algo de agua- la chica se levantó rauda y pidió un poco de agua al guardia. Esperaba que esa maldita pastilla aliviara mi dolor. No me podía despedir de este mundo sin antes dejar en libertad a Isabella. Cuando llegaron con el agua, me tomé mi píldora, esperando que causara efecto con rapidez

-¿Se siente usted mejor?-

-Si Isabella, gracias- y en verdad me sentía algo más aliviado, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

-Bella...-

-¿Eh?-

-Dígame Bella, por favor-

-Bien Bella- dije, inspirando un gran trago de aire –Continuemos- le pedí. Proseguimos por cerca de media hora. Ya tenía el lineamiento de la investigación claro en mi cabeza. Debería seguir muy de cerca la investigación que la fiscalía estaba haciendo al caso, pues no se destacaban precisamente por su trabajo investigativo.

-Bueno Bella, creo que es todo por hoy. Mañana vendré a contarte como va todo, y te aseguro que muy pronto estarás fuera de aquí, ¿si?-

-¿Descubrirá quién mató a papá?-

-Si querida. Lo prometo- me levanté, y me despedí de la muchacha, dejándola algo más tranquila.

De regreso en mi despacho, comencé a atar cabos, a hacer llamadas telefónicas a mis contactos, en fin. Sacar a esa chica de la cárcel de seguro sería rápido. Pero debía encontrar la coartada... Maldición, el dolor otra vez. Cada vez eran más fuerte, y el medicamente hacia efecto por menos tiempo. Intenté levantarme para ir por un vaso de agua, pero mis piernas no me sostuvieron, por lo que caí al suelo. Fortuitamente, entró mi secretaria con unos papeles que le había solicitado, y al verme así, decidió llamar enseguida a la ambulancia, en tanto que alguien más le avisaba a mi hijo.

-¡¿Papá?- dijo Edward, tomando mimano

-Hijo...no dejes que memuera todavía...-

-Cálmate papá. La ambulancia está por llegar...- me decía, pero su voz y su rostro se iban desvaneciendo, hasta que finalmente todo quedó en negro.

Cuando desperté, me hallaba en el cuarto de un hospital. Esme se levantó del sillón que estaba a un costado en cuanto me vio abrir los ojos

-Carlisle, como te sientes-

-Me duele... creo que no me queda mucho tiempo...- dije con dificultad

-No digas estupideces-

-Edward, dónde está Edward...- debía de hablar con él, antes de que ya no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo

-Está afuera con Alice y Tanya...-

-Dile que entre...-

-Necesitas descansar-

-Esme, por favor- mi mujer me quedó mirando y no del todo convencida salió en busca de mi hijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes papá?- preguntó Edward con preocupación

-Edward, escúchame. Tienes que hacer algo por mí...-

-Tú dirás...-

-Debes sacar de la cárcel a Bella-

-¿Quién es Bella?- preguntó confundido

-Una chica, hija de un muy buen amigo. Su expediente está sobre mi escritorio. Tú y Esme deben procurar que ella esté fuera de la cárcel y bien-

-Pero...-

-Edward, es el último deseo de tu padre-

-Lo haré papá-

-Lamento que esta enfermedad me haya arrebatado los años en que podría haber disfrutado de mis futuros nietos, o si quiera que me hubiese dado la dicha de haberlos conocido. Tanya y tú serán felices-

-Papá, por favor-

-Sé feliz hijo. Ahora vete, y déjame descansar-

-Como digas. Te quiero mucho papá- dijo, dándome un beso en la frente, y saliendo del cuarto.

**POV Edward**

Todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez, que a nadie de mi familia le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Hace dos semanas mi padre había caído en la clínica después de una crisis. Estuvo allí menos de una semana, cuando su corazón no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir latiendo. A mi madre la embargaba un profundo pesar, por lo que había decidido marchar y recluirse en una hacienda que la familia tenía no muy lejos de aquí.

Y ahí estaba yo, intentando llevar a cuestas el bufete que a mi padre le había costado años llevar y posicionar dentro de los más prestigiosos del país. El escritorio de su despacho era amplio y lleno de fotografías de su familia. Se conservaba tal y como él lo dejó.

Una carpeta que estaba sobre las demás, llamó mi atención. La abrí, y allí estaba la información de la tal Isabella, que mi padre me hizo jurarle que sacaría de la cárcel. Pero quién demonios era Isabella y porque mi padre tenía tanto interés por ella... ¿Su amante? Lo dudo. Él adoraba a mi madre. ¿Alguna hija fuera del matrimonio? Probablemente, porque ¿qué más podía ser? Hojeé el folder y me encontré con su expediente. Vaya, la hija acusada de asesinar a su padre. Por supuesto ella alegaba inocencia. Había una nota con la letra de su padre en la que decía que ya hacía cuatro días atrás había que ir hasta la fiscalía a cerciorarse del proceso investigativo del caso. Demonios, para mi pesar eso lo tendría que hacer yo mismo. Odiaba ir hasta la fiscalía, sobre todo a aquella. Pero ni modo, me había comprometido con mi padre, y debía de cumplirlo, por honor a su memoria, y porque la verdad este caso, picaba mi curiosidad. Así que no demoré más y salí rumbo a aquel lugar a conocer a la tal Isabella Swan.

**POV Edward**

Cuando llegué, me reuní con el coronel a cargo de la investigación. Leí los resultados arrojados por los estudios. Sería pan comido este caso, pues el resultado de la autopsia, arrojaba que el tiempo en que la bala que hizo explotar el corazón de Charly Swan había estado alojada por una cantidad de nueve horas, mientras que su hija llegó junto al cuerpo de su padre menos de una hora antes de que la policía llegara... interesante.

-Quiero ver a la Señorita Swan- indiqué al coronel, quien no puso objeción. Me llevaron a la pequeña sala de visitas, en donde un momento después llegó una desaliñada muchacha que apenas levantó la mirada para hablarme

-Usted no es mi abogado...- dijo con voz ronca

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen...- comencé a decir, pero la muchacha me interrumpió

-¿Por qué él no vino?¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó la chica con hostilidad. ¿Qué demonios se creía esa, que venía a tratarme así?

-Él murió hace dos semanas, y me pidió que me encargara de su caso, señorita-

-¿Está muerto?... Oh, por Dios...- dijo, llevándose la cara a las manos. ¿Por qué le causaba tanto pesar la muerte de mi padre?

-Señorita Swan, estuve revisando el resultado de la investigación y probablemente en menos de una semana usted estará fuera de aquí. De todos modos, se hará el juicio correspondiente para entregar la coartada y comprobar su "presunta" inocencia...-

-¿Presunta?...¡Yo no maté a mi padre!- gritó la pequeña fierecilla. Suficiente, yo no estaba allí para dejarme basurear

-¡¿Sabe usted que la cárcel está llena de blancas palomas que reclaman inocencia? Mi trabajo es encontrar las pruebas suficientes para comprobar lo que usted dice, Isabella, no decir lo que yo creo-

-Su padre me creyó sin investigar nada...-

-Mi padre era de un corazón muy blandengue...-

-¿Es todo? Quiero regresar a mi celda- dijo, poniéndose de pie

-Sí, creo que es todo. Le avisaré sobre la fecha del juicio- dije, tomando los documentos, poniéndome de pie y saliendo del lugar. No soportaba estar en la misma habitación que esa chiquilla malcriada. Que agradezca que lo estoy haciendo por mi padre, y no por ella, ¡y gratis!. ¡Maldición! Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en este caso, cuando en verdad tendría que estar concentrado en el caso de la señora Lautner.

Incluso esta dichosa cita había hecho que me atrasara con mi novia. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Tanya

-¿Edward, en dónde estás? Te estoy esperando hace más de media hora-

-Tanya, amor, salió algo inesperado. No alcanzaré a llegar, perdóname por favor...-

-Me podría haber hablado antes Edward...-

-Juro que fue casi en contra de mi voluntad, pero te prometo que esta noche seré todo tuyo-

-Más te vale. Te espero en la noche en mi apartamento entonces... no hagas planes Edward Cullen-

-No los haré, cielo- me comprometí y colgué. Luego marqué el número del despacho para avisar que iba en camino.

-La señora Lautner está aquí. Jacob la está atendiendo-

-En quince minutos estoy allí, Elizabeth-

-Como digas Edward, ¿almorzaste?-

-No-

-Bien, pediré algo liviano para que comas-

-Eres un ángel, Elizabeth-

-Lo sé- me respondió y colgó.

POV Bella:

¡Perfecto! Había depositado toda mi fe en el licenciado quien había creído en mí y quien había conocido a mi padre. Y ahora, la muerte se lo lleva y como suplente me deja al engreído de su hijo, a quien le importo menos que a su mascota de seguro, y quien ni siquiera cree en mi inocencia. Mil veces maldita sea mi vida. Pero una vez afuera de la cárcel sería yo misma quien averiguaría sobre el paradero del asesino de mi padre. No viviría en paz hasta no averiguarlo y refundirlo en la cárcel.

-¡¿Swan? Tiene visita- dijo el uniformado que vigilaba mi celda. ¡Por amor de Dios, que no sea otra vez el abogado ese...! El tipo me llevó hasta la misma sala, y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas

-¿Bella?-

-Oh, Ángela...- dije, echándome a llorar en los brazos de mi mejor amiga -¡Te juro que soy inocente, te lo juro!-

-Ni que lo digas, eres incapaz de matar una mosca. Pero dime, qué sucedió...- me preguntó, mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Comencé el relato que había hecho una y otra vez, mientras ella me escuchaba con incredulidad.

-¿El bufete Cullen te está defendiendo...?-

-No losé, eso creo...-

-Bella, ese bufete es uno de los más prestigiosos del país. No han perdido un solo caso...-

-Ni siquiera sé cómo les voy a pagar... el hombre que llegó el primer día, dijo que conocía a mi padre. Ahora, él está muerto y vino su hijo, un tipo que apenas cree en lo que digo...-

-Bueno, ya luego estarás fuera de aquí, y te desligarás de ese abogado-

-Eso espero- le dije, esperanzada. Luego de cinco minutos, el guardia nos avisó que la visita había terminado. Fue un golpe de aliento ver a mi mejor amiga.

Pasaron tres días, después de los cuales, recibí una notificación de que al día siguiente se haría el juicio por la muerte de mi padre. Y de seguro, sería el día en que volvería a ver a "mi abogado". Genial. "Paciencia Bella, paciencia" me repetía, con la esperanza de que todo esto acabe pronto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Bella**

Llegado el día, me trasladaron hasta la fiscalía en donde se realizaría el juicio. Gracia a Ángela, me había podido cambiar ese maloliente buzo que me habían entregado allí. Así que me sentía algo más cómoda.

Cuando llegamos, me dirigieron hasta la sala en donde se supone que me reuniría con mi abogado. Y así fue. Me encontré con él y alguien más. Otro abogado, supuse. Genial, mi deuda con ellos debía ir por las nubes.

-Señorita Swan- dijo el tal Edward –tenemos las pruebas necesarias para sacarla hoy mismo de aquí. Deberá volver a relatar el hecho ante el juez, sin cambiar nada de su reato original. La contraparte hará preguntas. Antes de responderlas, míreme y le yo le indicaré si las responde o no. Ah, él es el abogado Jacob Black, también se hará parte del juicio- dijo, indicando a su acompañante sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Muy contrario a los maleducados modales de él, el abogado Black se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta mí, sonriendo amablemente, mientras estiraba su mano en señal de saludo

-Señorita Swan, es un gusto. Mi nombre es Jacob Black, y pues estoy aquí para lo que se le ofrezca-

-Muchas gracias- dije con algo de tartamudez. Ese hombre había provocado que me ruborizara -¿Qué sucederá con el asesino de mi padre?-

-Oh, será nuestra tarea averiguarlo y hacer que pague. Además, interpondremos una contrademanda por perjuicios a su persona. Así que todo deberá estar a su favor- concluyó, sonriéndome

-Este... y hablando de pagos... quisiera saber cuánto es lo que adeudo con ustedes...-

-Todo está pagado- dijo fríamente el Señor Cullen –Así que despreocúpese de eso- añadió, levantando por primera vez la vista hacia mí.

Por todos los cielos, no me había detenido a observar que llevaba como ojos un par de brillantes esmeraldas, de un verdor hermoso. Su tez era blanca, su cabello cobrizo un tanto desordenado, y sus labios... él sostuvo mi mirada por un instante, mientras sentía que mis pómulos volvían a tornarse rojos. ¡Genial Isabella, muy buen momento elegiste para ruborizarte!

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el licenciado Black, sacándonos de nuestro contacto visual.

Durante el juicio, fui una verdadera gelatina humana. Estuve temblando todo el tiempo, además de mi llanto cuando tuve que volver a relatar el día que encontré tirado el cadáver de mi padre en la cocina de la casa. El encargado de hablar fue el abogado Cullen, quien por lo visto, se manejaba muy bien. Después de un receso, el juez me liberó de los cargos en contra de la muerte de mi padre, concediendo la libertad y accediendo a la demanda por daños y perjuicios en contra de los que resultaran responsables de la muerte de mi padre. Por lo tanto, el proceso continuaría, llamando a declaración a quienes eran cercanos de mi padre. Me sentí liviana por una parte, pues mi inocencia se había demostrado. Pero no estaría del todo en paz, hasta saber quién era el asesino.

-Bueno Isabella, puede regresar a su casa...- dijo el licenciado Black que caminaba junto a mí a la salida del juzgado.

-Mi casa... es el último lugar a donde quiero ir-

-Puede poner esa casa en venta. Es suya, la heredó de su padre...-

-¿Y quién va a querer comprar una casa en donde mataron a alguien?-

-Déjeme ayudarla, Isabella...-

-No tendría como pagárselo...-

-Ya le dijimos, el servicio está pagado. Déjeme poner en orden los papeles de su casa, hacer una buena tasación y enseguida ponerla en venta. Usted preocúpese de descansar y retomar sus estudios.-

-Quizás me tome elresto del años, no tengo cabeza para retomar ahora mis estudios-

-Descanse entonces Isabella-

-Dígame Bella licenciado, por favor-

-Pues dime Jacob, Bella. No me trates ni de señor ni de licenciado-

-Lo intentaré-

-Bueno- dijo, alzando su mano para hacer parar un taxi –Vaya a su casa, descanse, y mañana diríjase a mi despacho. Hablaremos de cómo sigue el juicio, de la venta de su casa, y de lo demás- me dijo, extendiendo una tarjeta de presentación.

-Ahí estaré-

-La espero entonces, Bella- dijo, despidiéndose de mí, de un beso en el dorso de mi mano. Otra vez me ruboricé, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

**POV Edward**

-Te ví coqueteándole a la chica Swan, Jacob- le dije cuando estuvimos dentro del coche, camino al bufete

-Es un amor de niña, ¿no locrees?-

-Tú encuentras un amor de niñas a cada mujer que se te cruza en el camino. Conozco tu prontuario-

-Eres un envidioso, Cullen. Todo porque tú estás atado a Tanya desde hace...¿cuántos años?-

-Nosé, perdí la cuenta- respondí, rompiendo ambos en una risotada. -¿Cuándo piensas sentar cabeza?-

-Quizás ya haya conocido a la chica con quien desearía sentar cabeza- dijo, de forma pensativa, mientras observaba por la venta, de seguro evocando los recuerdos de la Swan. Recordé cuando me detuve en la mirada de aquella chica. En mi vida había visto ojos con semejante profundidad. Eran enormes y oscuros, incluso pude verme reflejado en ellos. Eran tan expresivos...

-¡Hey, Cullen! En qué planeta andas...- dijo Jake, trayéndome de regreso a tierra

-Si, ya voy- dije, descendiendo del auto. Pese a la interrupción de mi amigo, no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella mirada.

-Elizabeth, ¿alguna novedad?- pregunté a mi secretaria, que más que eso, era como la voz de mi conciencia. Trabajaba con mi padre desde que él comenzó con el bufete.

-Bien, veamos: mañana sigue la reunión con la señora Lautner, y el primer juicio es dentro de dos días. Llamó tu madre, tu hermana, y tu novia de quien perdí la cuenta de las veces que llamó para recordarte lo de la cena en casa de sus padres esta noche-

-¿Esta noche?... maldición-

-¿Por qué no asumes de una vez que no quieres casarte? Eso de andar aplazando tu compromiso es una excusa que ya nadie te cree-

-No es excusa, no tengo tiempo-

-Si la amaras de verdad, te harías el tiempo para estar con ella. A mí no me mientas...-

-Ok, ok Elizabeth. ¿Más pendientes?-

-No, creo que es todo-

-Bien, me concentraré en el caso de la señora Lautner, ¿sabes cuánto subirán nuestros bonos si logramos ganar semejante juicio contra el estado? Ah, y lo que resta del caso Swan, entrégaselo a Jacob. Te aseguro que está interesadísimo en el caso...-

-¿La chica Swan es su nueva víctima?- preguntó jocosa Elizabeth, pues tanto ella como yo sabíamos en qué acabaría todo.

-Mañana lo averiguaremos- le dije, mientras revisaba una vez más el caso que debería mantener mi atención desde ahora.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré en la recepción del estudio a Isabella Swan, quien le preguntaba a la recepcionista en donde podría ubicar a Jacob. Vestía de forma informal: unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca ajustada, botas negras y su cabello lo llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros.

-Isabella, buenos días- le dije, sorprendiéndola por la espalda. Se giró sorprendida, y evitó encontrarse con mi mirada.

-Buenos días licenciado-

-¿Busca a Jacob? La puedo llevar hasta su oficina-

-No se preocupe, ya me indicaron en donde es-

-De todos modos, voy al mismo piso, así que por qué no sube conmigo- le dije, tratando de sonar lo más cortes que pude. Asintió una vez y se puso a caminar rumbo al elevador. Lo que duró el viaje hacia el piso diez, no cruzamos palabras. Era increíble como el pequeño espacio en esos escasos minutos se fue inundando del aroma de la chica: flores. Era un suave aroma floral. Exquisito.

**POV Bella**

El que tendría que haberme parecido un corto trayecto hasta el piso décimo, me pareció eterno. Sentía sobre mí los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen, escrutándome. Mantuve todo el trayecto la vista pegada en el suelo, pero aun así, sentía la potencia de su mirada sobre mí. Cuando la campanilla anuncio que habíamos llegado, sentí un alivio tremendo. Salí rauda antes que él, y sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Tendría que agradecerle lo que hizo por mí? No, pues su padre de seguro lo había obligado, además, era su trabajo.

Pregunté a la primera mujer detrás de un escritorio por Jacob, y ella enseguida se comunicó con él

-Buenos días Elizabeth- saludó Edward a la mujer que supuse la secretaria

-Licenciado, buenos días. Enseguida le llevo los pendiente- le dijo, aun con el auricular en su mano. Sentí detrás de mí cerrar una puerta, así que supuse que él ya había entrado a su despacho. Me atreví a mirar, y así era.

-Señorita Swan, el licenciado Black la espera- me dijo la mujer, llevándome hasta la oficina de Jacob. En cuanto él me vio, se levantó de su escritorio, y para mi sorpresa, me abrazó como si se tratara del encuentro de dos buenos amigos. Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. Cuando se apartó, de seguro yo estaba roja como un tomate.

-Gracias Elizabeth- dijo, y la mujer se retiró. –Bella, me alegro que hayas venido. ¿pudistedescansar?-

-Poco, la verdad-

-Bueno, estuve averiguando ayer por la tarde, y la casa no tiene ningún tipo de deuda. Estaba a nombre de tu padre, por lo que la propiedad pasa enseguida a tu nombre...-

-Pero Sue, su esposa...-

-Oh, bueno. Entérate: no hay registro de aquella unión, ellos no estaba casados Bella. Así que todo lo de tu padre, pasa a tus manos-

-Pero si se supone que... estaban casados legalmente-

-Pues no lo estaban. Así que tú dirás, ¿comenzamos con la venta?¿o quieres quedarte con la propiedad?-

-Este... no quiero seguir allí-

-Perfecto. Llamaré al corredor de propiedades para que se ponga a trabajar en eso. ¿Tienes dónde irte mientras vendes la casa?-

-No... la verdad, tengo poco dinero. No me alcanza para pagar un alquiler. Quizás deba buscar un trabajo...-

-Mmm...quizás pueda ayudarte. ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?-

-¿Aquí?... este, yo... yo no sé nada de leyes ni esas cosas-

-Eso es lo de menos. Necesito alguien que se encargue de mi agenda. Elizabeth es la secretaria de Edward, y con él ya tiene suficiente. Dime, ¿aceptas entonces?-

-Es demasiado lo que usted está haciendo por mí...-

-Hey, no te daré nada gratis. Harás un trabajo por el que recibirás remuneración, no te sientas apenada. ¿Qué me dices?-

-Creo que... creo que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad- admití, y pues porque era cierto. Y quizás estando ahí, podía seguir más de cerca la investigación sobre la muerte de mi padre.

-¡Perfecto! Le diré a Elizabeth que prepare tu contrato, y ella misma se encargará de ayudarte en lo que necesites. Dame un segundo- dijo, y tomó el auricular para comunicarse con la secretaria: -¿Elizabeth? Necesito que vengas y le tomes los datos a la señoritaSwan para redactar un contrato. Ella será mi asistente- dijo. Esperó que ella le dijera algo, y enseguida colgó

-¿No será un problema que yo...?-

-No, no, nada de problemas. Elizabeth es un encanto, y estará encantada de ayudarte. Lo prometo- me dijo con una sonrisa

-No sé cómo pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por mí-

-Primero, deja de tratarme de usted, y segundo, acompáñame a almorzar-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada Bella. Ponte al día con Elizabeth sobre el movimiento de la oficina, y alrededor de la una, nos vamos a comer algo, ¿si?-

-Está bien- respondí algo apenada por todo lo que ese desconocido estaba haciendo por mí. Pero me sentía sola, con muy poca gente confiable alrededor, y Jacob me provocaba la confianza que ahora necesitaba. Elizabeth, la amable mujer, me tomó los datos y enseguida me llevó afuera para enseñarme algunas cosas básicas del trabajo. Quién lo diría, yo, estudiante de arquitectura, trabajando ahora por necesidad en un bufete de abogados. Genial.

**POV Edward**

-Edward- dijo Elizabeth entrando a mi despacho –Está todo listo para mañana y el juico de la señora Lautner. Además, tienes dos casos más pendientes con los que tienes cita esta tarde-

-Bien, ¿Jacob está con el resto de los abogados finiquitando lo de mañana, no?-

-Ehh... no. Él y su asistente salieron a almorzar- vaya, la hora de almuerzo, una vez más la olvidé... un momento, ¿Jacob y su asistente?

-¿Asistente?, ¿otra?, ¿cuántas van dentro del año con la de ahora?-

-Siete Edward, siete. ¿No me preguntas quién es?-

-Sorpréndeme Elizabeth-

-Isabella Swan-

-¡¿Qué?... ok, le doy una semana. Y volverá a ocurrir lo mismo que las anteriores: Jacob se meterá a la cama con ella, ella "involucrarán sus sentimientos", él se asustará cuando ella le hable de compromiso, y terminará haciendo algo que la haga renunciar- dije, mientras seguía tipiando en mi laptop, pues esa historia me la sabía de memoria

-Creo que esta chica es... diferente-

-No lo sé. Y me importa muy poco en verdad. Así que allá ellos-

-¿Te pido algo de comer?-

-Por favor-

-Enseguida- dijo, y salió de la oficina. Así que Jacob ya estaba comenzando a operar su plan de seductor, pensaba. En eso, una llamada de mi novia me interrumpía. Evalué la posibilidad de no contestarle, pero sería para peor, pues insistiría toda la tarde:

-¿Tanya?-

-Cariño, te extraño...-

-Estoy algo ocupado-

-Sólo quería saludarte. Ehh, ¿vendrás a mi apartamento esta noche?-

-No lo creo. Llegó mamá y cenaremos Alice y yo con ella- dije, dejando bien claro que sería una cena familiar, y que no la invitaría.

-Ok, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije, sobre la fiesta de compromiso?-

-Tanya, la muerte de mi padre está reciente, no creo que en mi familia estén para fiestas-

-Te doy como máximo un mes, Edward Cullen. Ya quiero mi anillo de compromiso puesto en mi dedo, para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda-

-¿Lo hablamos luego? Te dije que estaba ocupado-

-Está bien. Te amo-

-Y yo- respondí y colgué. Estaba de novio con Tanya creo que desde la universidad. Ella también se licenció de derecho, pero jamás ha ejercido. Osea, que llevo con ella más de diez años. Ella es una buena chica, y habíamos pasado por tanto, que ya todo el mundo me estaba diciendo que era hora de llevar el compromiso este al altar. A mis treinta años, quizás sería el momento, pero la verdad, no estaba seguro que quisiese pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Le he sido infiel innumerables veces, y ella se hace la desentendida o simplemente me perdona. Además, mi familia la adora. Ella y mi hermana Alice siempre andan juntas, son como gemelas. Pero a mí, esta relación, no me sorprendía pues no había nada nuevo, todo era monótono, hasta en la cama, nada me hacía desearla como esposa. Nada. Lo asumo. Pero no me atrevía a reconocerlo ante ella. Pero como sea, quizás sea el miedo al matrimonio lo que me hace rechazarla, pues ella sería una esposa perfecta para un hombre como yo: tiene clase, viene de una buena familia, era hermosa, inteligente, cosas que a cualquier hombre le gustaría que su mujer tuviera, ¿pero era todo?

-Edward- la voz de Elizabeth me sorprendió. Venía con una bandeja con comida para mí –Pedido de comida italiana para ti-

-Gracias Elizabeth... este, ¿Jacob ya regresó?

-No aún. Creo que después del almuerzo, ayudaría a Bella a buscar apartamento-

-¿Ah, sí?... vaya...-

-Te lodije, quizás ahora sea diferente-

-Quizás. Bueno, en cuanto llegue que se pase por aquí para darle el ultimo repaso a lode mañana, ¿sí?-

-Como diga usted, jefe- dijo, y salió. Bien, debía concentrarme en lo que se me venía al día siguiente. Si todo salía como lo habíamos planificado, seguiríamos liderando como bufete de abogados, y por cierto nuestro patrimonio aumentaría considerablemente. Además, mi padre se sentiría orgulloso del trabajo en equipo que habíamos realizado. Había delegado este caso sobre mis hombros, completamente seguro de que yo podría con él. Y soy capaz, gracias a todo lo que él me enseñó. "Bueno Edward Cullen, concéntrate" me dije. Después de esto, me tomaría un par de días libres, y me iría a la playa, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba pensar un par de cosas. Debería tomarme la vida un poco más relajada como lo hacía Jacob. Ahora, debe de estar paseándose por la ciudad con su nueva conquista. Reconozco que tenía buen gusto, con todas las mujeres en general, a pesar de que esta última chica salía del perfil de su prontuario: nada de voluptuosidad, nada de aire sensual ni sexual, nada de prendas de vestir de alta costura, ni modelo ni reconocida en la "socialité" de la ciudad. Una excepción a la regla. Una muy exótica excepción a la regla...

-¡Tierra llamando a Edward! – me decía Elizabeth desde la puerta -¿Qué sucede? No suelo tomarte desprevenido ni en otro planeta- decía mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio con un par de carpetas

-No sé. Quizás necesite vacaciones...-

-¡Oh vaya, eso si que es raro oírlo venir de ti!-

-No te burles-

-Bueno licenciado, el resto de los abogados le espera en la sala de juntas, la señora Lautner ya llegó...-

-¿Y Jacob?-

-Llegó con su asistente hace más de quince minutos- luego desvió la vista hacia lamesa en donde me había dejado la bandeja con comida, y ahí seguía, intacta. Profirió un suspiro y me volvió a mirar –Te vas a enfermar...-

-Lo siento. Vámonos a la sala de juntas- le dije, poniéndome de pie para comenzar a salir.

**POV Bella**

Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un almuerzo. Jacob en verdad era todo un caballero, y su ánimo por ayudarme desinteresadamente me emocionaba. Muy contraria a la actitud de su colega, el altanero y sexi Edward Cullen. Elizabeth también era muy amable conmigo. Dijo que podía contar con ella para lo que se me ofreciera. Bueno, el movimiento del despacho era ajetreado, se notaba que lo que me había dicho Ángela hace un tiempo atrás era cierto, eso de que era el bufete más exitosos y prestigioso del país, pues tenían una larga lista de petitorios para defensas. Además, ahora se preparaban para la defensa de un caso, según lo que Jacob me contó, "Que haría dispararlos en popularidad". Vaya... más populares...

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan- la voz del licenciado Cullen me interrumpió de mi visita visual por la agenda de Jacob. Me agarró desprevenida, ya apenas le miré a los ojos. Maldición, ya me sentía sonrojada otra vez...

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen-

-Elizabeth me dijo que estaba trabajando para Jacob, así que aprovecho de darle la bienvenida formal al bufete- dijo, con un tono jocoso en la voz. ¿qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-Gracias señor- dije, sin levantar mi vista de la agenda de Jacob.

-Bien Elizabeth, nada de interrupciones ¿sí?- dijo el abogado para luego salir de ahí.

-Como digas- respondió la mujer. Enseguida, él y el resto de abogados entraron a la sala de juntas, y allí estuvieron por cerca de cuatro horas, osea, lo que restaba de la tarde.

Al día siguiente, me encargué de estar temprano en el bufete. Me restaba por conocer a otros abogados, y delinear la agenda de Jacob para lo que restaba del mes. Además, todos allí estaban neuróticos, pues en la tarde sería el juicio de la señora Lautner, que hace tanto estaban preparando.

Cuando llegó la hora, los últimos en salir fueron Jacob y el señor Cullen. Debo reconocerlo, no sé si ellos se vestían así cada vez que tenían un juicio, sólo para impresionar, o qué, pero su atuendo hacía que se vieran imponentes, ganadores, y absolutamente sensuales.

-Deséanos suerte Bella- dijo Jacob tomándome de la cintura y depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla.

-Suerte- dijecasi en un susurro

-Se nos hace tarde Jacob, vámonos ya- le dijo el licenciado Cullen con algo de hostilidad en la voz. Ese día particularmente "andaba hecho un energúmeno" me dijo Elizabeth, pero era normal en días como ese, según ella.

La tarde estuvo tranquila, así que aprovechamos con Elizabeth para que me enseñase algunas cosas, además de hablar sobre nuestras vidas. Ella era una mujer muy amable y servicial. Estábamos en eso, cuando al cabo de unas horas sentimos que se acercaba algo más parecido a un equipo de futbol que acaba de ganar un campeonato, a un grupo de abogados llegando a su bufete.

-¡Elizabeth, ve por la champaña! Tenemos que celebrar- dijo Jacob, muy animadamente. Luegose acercó a mí, hizo que me levantara del asiento, y me levantó en brazos haciéndome girar sobre el suelo.

-Este...por favor... bájeme... me mareo con facilidad-

-Es que no sabes. Acabamos de ganar un juicio de grandes proporciones, y estamos algo... exultantes-

-Te felicito, se merecen la champaña...-

-Nos merecemos, eres parte del bufete ahora y celebraras con nosotros-

-Oh,no..yo...-

-Oh, si, claro que sí- me dijo, llevándome hasta la sala en donde estaban todos reunidos, hablando de gran triunfo.

-Muy bien caballeros- dijo el abogado Cullen alzando su copa de champaña –hemos hecho un estupendo trabajo. Así que brindemos, por nosotros, y por el triunfo en honor a mi padre. Salud!- dijo

-Salud!- dijeron todos al unísono. Yo también alce mi copa y en ese preciso momento, mis ojos y los del licenciado Cullen se cruzaron. Él y yo quedamos como en estado de pausa. Luego, y sin quitar la vista de mí, llevó su copa hasta la boca, y dio un trago, mientras yo seguía como una tonta mirando semejante espécimen de hombre traído seguramente desde otro planeta, pues alguien tan guapo, no podía ser un simple humano. Cuando caí que no le quitaba la vista de encima, cerré los ojos y tomé un gran trago de champaña. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar, por lo que aquel brindis, ya me había dejado un poco mareada. ¿O había sido la mirada de él...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Bella**

-Bella, ya es tarde, deja que te lleve a tu departamento...- después de un rato en que todos hablaban allí sobre el triunfo del bufete

-Oh, Jacob, no es necesario-

-Bella, deja que lo haga, por favor. No son horas para que una linda chica ande sola a estas horas...- insistió. Bueno, cualquier cosa que me sacara de la presencia de la penetrante mirada del señor Edward Cullen, con quien me negué a cruzar miradas durante el resto de la celebración, aunque sin éxito, pues me había pillado mirándolo un par de veces.

-Ok, vámonos entonces- me dijo, tomándome por la cintura y sacándome de la sala. De camino, me contó algunos detalles del juicio, y asumió que el control de éste lo llevó su amigo Edward todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos llegado- dijo, apagando el motor del coche

-Bueno, gracias por el aventón, y felicidades de nuevo..-

-Este... Bella... ¿por qué no nos tomamos algo en tu apartamento?-

-¿Algo?... este, verás...- oh, por Dios, que le inventaba para decirle que no... –Este... no tengo nada para tomar...- le dije, pero vi que sacó algo de detrás del asiento delchofer. Era una botella de vino, la que me mostraba sonriendo

-¿Me vas a dejar a mí y a esta botella gran reserva elegida especialmente para compartirla contigo?- me miró con ternura, esperando mi respuesta. ¡Qué más da!

-Está bien, pero sólo un rato...-

-Sólo hasta que desocupemos esta botella- dijo, acariciando mi mejilla y guiñándome un ojo. Él había sido tan lindo conmigo que se lo tenía que agradecer de alguna manera. Un trago de vino no tiene nada de malo. Cando abrí la puerta del apartamento y encendí la luz, me quedé espantada con lo que vi

-Vaya... eres algo desordenada...- me dijo Jacob

-Yo no dejé esto así...- dije, entrando lentamente. Todo estaba literalmente patas arriba, y lo peor es que en las murallas había escrito obscenidades en mi contra, y frases como "asesina" que me hicieron temblar.

-¡Esto no se queda así!- dijo Jacob marcando algún numero en su celular, mientras mis ojos se comenzaban a inundar de lágrimas. No podía creerlo, me sentía sola, vulnerable. Cada noche despertaba aterrada por el recuerdo de haber visto a su padre muerto, y ahora había alguien quien se había propuesto no dejarla vivir en paz.

-¿Bella? La policía viene hasta acá. De todas formas, no puedo dejarte sola aquí, así que te vienes conmigo a mi apartamento- me decía él, pero yo estaba helada, sin poder articular palabra -¿Bella? Cariño, te juro que sabremos quién lo hizo, y pagará por esto, al igual que la persona quien mató a tu padre, te lo juro- me dijo, abrazándome contra su pecho para reconfortarme.

**POV Edward.**

Había sido una noche de celebración muy animada. Lástima que Jacob se haya ido temprano, llevándose con él a la chica Swan... recordé ayer cuando en medio del brindis me quedé atrapado en su mirada. Vaya, eran unos ojos tan profundos.

-¡Edward!- dijo Jacob entrando intempestivamente a mi despacho, sacándome de mis recuerdos

-¿Qué tal la velada con tu asistente, eh?- le dije

-Se arruinó, ¿sabes por qué? Llegamos a su apartamento, y alguien entró a hacer destrozos y escribió inmoralidades en las murallas, además de llamarla "asesina"- me contó con furia en su voz

-Oh, vaya... ¿y cómo está ella?-

-La dejé durmiendo en mi apartamento...-

-¿Tú apartamento?¿La llevaste a tu apartamento?-

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡No la iba a dejar ahí sola! La pobre no podía parar de llorar. Así que comenzaré a agilizar el movimiento de la investigación-

-Sí, hazlo. Acaba de llegar otro caso relevante, pero me encargaré. Si necesitas algo de ayuda con el caso de Charly Swan, me dices...-

-Ok, ahora iré a increpar a los de la fiscalía, esos ineptos que no se han movido... ¡malditos!- dijo, saliendo de mi oficina, profiriendo un portazo. Recordé lo que mi padre me había dicho antes de morir, y pensé que quizás yo tendría que encargarme de ese caso, pero estaba Jacob que era tan buen profesional como yo. Y con todo esto, se me había olvidado hablarle a mi madre sobre si ella conocía a Isabella. De todos modos, movería mis influencias para ayudar a Jacob a agilizar el caso. Se lo debía a mi padre. Luego tomé el intercomunicador y le marqué a Elizabeth

-¿Tienes ya la información del nuevo caso?- le pregunté

-Enseguida las llevo a tu despacho- me indicó. En pocos minutos entró con la carpeta –Se trata de una demanda colectiva en contra de un banco dueño de una empresa constructora que estafó a cerca de veinte familias. La mayoría son personas de buen estatus económico, por lo que están dispuesto a pagar lo que sea para llegar a las últimas consecuencias- me informó

-Ya veo... constructora... tendré que ahondar en el tema. Hace tiempo que no trabajo con esas leyes...- le dije, mientras ojeaba los antecedentes del caso -¿Y para cuando tengo reunión con ellos?-

-Para dentro de dos días. Aprovecha ese tiempo en investigar-

-Es lo que haré. Otra cosa, ¿la asistente de Jacob, ya llegó?-

-Sí, recién. La pobre viene como un zombi. ¿Te contó Jacob lo que sucedió?-

-Sí. Este, ¿puedes decirle que venga, por favor?-

-Enseguida, ¿necesitas algo más?-

-No por el momento- le dije, asintió y salió de mi oficina. Poco después unos tímidos golpes se escucharon en mi puerta

-Adelante- dije. Vi entrar a Isabella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una onda de sobrecogimiento me inundó. Realmente parecía más que un zombi, un corderito asustado. Su rostro estaba opacado y sus ojeras eran muy marcadas. La sentí como si por cada pasa que daba para acercarse hasta mi escritorio, se fuera encogiendo. Su fragilidad me golpeó tan duro que sentí unos extraños deseos de levantarme y abrazarla

-Usted dirá...- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, que tuve la sensación de que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto

-Isabella, Jacob me contó lo que sucedió anoche. Quiero que sepa que no nos hemos olvidado de su caso, para nada. Descubriremos quien hizo lo de tu apartamento y quien es el responsable de la muerte de su padre...-

-Se lo agradezco...-

-Quizás sea bueno que se tomara el día para descansar...-

-No quiero estar sola. Quiero poner mi cabeza en algo que me distraiga- dijo, alzando su mirada hacia mí. Su pena era proporcional a la profundidad de sus ojos. No sabía que decirle. Yo no era un tipo cursi ni sentimental. Era más bien frío y racional. Pero mi frialdad y raciocinio cayeron al piso cuando vi la tristeza que inundaba los ojos de Isabella. Vi que desvió su mirada hacia la carpeta que estaba sobre mi escritorio –Aro Vulturi es el representante legal de esa constructora...- dijo, cosa que me costó asimilar

-¿Disculpa?-

-Aro Vulturi es el representante de la constructora esa...- dijo, indicando la carpeta con el nombre de la constructora en su portada

-¿Y cómo losabes?-

-Estudio arquitectura. Conozco el área...- dijo, sin levantar la mirada de la carpeta. Me quedé pensando en eso. Ella necesitaba algo en qué distraerse y yo necesitaba ayuda con este caso.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?- dije, tomando la carpeta entre mis manos

-Usted dirá cómo-

-Necesito a alguien que conozca el rubro, que se maneje en el tema de la construcción y todo lo que conlleva eso. Ganaríamos tiempo con alguien que posea esos conocimientos...-

-Pero no soy experta...-

-Aún así, sabrás con mayor precisión que yo de tecnicismos y otros asuntos. Que dices, ¿me ayudas?-

-Si de algo sirve...- dijo, alzando sus hombros. Lepedí que se sentara y le expliqué a grandes rasgos de lo que iba el caso. Ella puso atención y tomó un par de notas. Me propuso por donde comenzar la investigación, y se comprometió a tener una buena cantidad de información para terminado el día. Me dijo que conocía la fama de esa constructora, que había cambiado de dueño y de nombre varias veces por algunas irregularidades. Eso sería un buen atenuante, pensé. Por lo menos salió de mi oficina algo más... distraída por decir algo. Esperaba que de algo le ayudara todo eso.

**POV Bella.**

Me ubiqué en mi escritorio con la carpeta que el licenciado Cullen me había entregado para que investigara. De algo tendría que servirme eso, tener mi mente ocupada, alejar el recuerdo de ver el cadáver de mi padre baleado, en el suelo de nuestra casa. Él era un hombre bueno, no arrastraba con enemigos, era imposible. Aunque después que Sue lo abandonara, su comportamiento fue extraño. Pasaba ebrio, y casi no trabajaba, pero de eso a tener enemigos... "Ok Isabella, debes poner tu atención en esto", me dije. Ya los abogados me habían prometido que continuarían con el caso de mi padre. Tenía que confiar en ellos. Revisé los documentos, y me encontré con que uno de los arquitectos era un chico de la universidad, que me llevaba por dos años. Sería ideal ir a hablar con él, y sacarle algún tipo de información.

-Elizabeth, ¿cree que puedo salir por un par de horas?-

-No creo que haya problemas, ¿es por trabajo?-

-Sí, me ofrecí a ayudarle al licenciado Cullen con el caso de la constructora. Creo que tengo contactos allí de quienes podría sacar información...-

-¿No te pondrás en peligro? Debes ser sutil...-

-Lo seré...- dije. Mike Newton había intentado flirtear conmigo durante casi tres años. Nunca lo consiguió. Pero si me ayuda, quizás le conceda una salida o algo así.

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí hasta las oficinas de la constructora. Pregunté a una de las secretarias por Mike. Cuando él supo de mi presencia allí, ni siquiera me hizo esperar.

-¿Bella Swan? ¡No puede ser que me hayas venido a ver...!- me dijo, abrazándome muy amistosamente. Demasiado, diría yo.

-Sí Mike, este... necesitaba información para una investigación, y pensé que me podía ayudar... - no le dije que estaba trabajando para un abogado que tenía en sus manos una demanda en contra de la constructora en la que él trabajaba, y no sabía si eso le podría causar problemas al señor Culle. Espero que no. Le dije que había oído sobre un "mega proyecto que estaban construyendo" haciendo alusión a la causa de la demanda. Me explicó cómo iba todo, y sobre "algunas complicaciones", pues los estudios de suelo no salieron como esperaban, pero que "el jefe" los había obligado a comenzar la obra de todos modos, a sabiendas que el lugar no era apto para la edificación. Lo persuadí de que me mostrara los planos "reales" y los informes, en donde los ingenieros y arquitectos había rechazado la obra. Los leí con detenimiento, mientras él me contaba que estaba soltero, y disponible. En eso recibe una llamada, por la que se excusa, pues debe salir un segundo, dejándome sola en su oficina. ¡Perfecto! Saqué mi blackberry y sin demora, fotografié la información más relevante de los informes, además de tomar fotografías de los planos y estudios. "El señor Cullen me tendrá que nombrar su empleada del mes por esto" pensaba mientras terminaba de sacar fotografías. Rápidamente guardé mi teléfono y continué como si nada. A los segundos después entró Mike.

-Entonces, cuando salimos preciosa- me dijo intentando sonar sensual

-¿Me das tu tarjeta? Yo me comunico contigo...-

-Estaré aguardando tu llamada. No me dejes plantado, eh?-

-Oh, no Mike. Te estoy agradecida por la información que me entregaste, pero ahora debo marchar. Me espera mucho trabajo-

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites- me dijo, besándome la mejilla. Rápidamente salí de ahí en dirección al bufete. Al llegar conecté mi móvil con el computador, e imprimí toda la información que había recogido, la que gracias a la tecnología había salido muy clara. Cuando tuve todo, me dispuse a ir a la oficina del Sr Cullen, pero antes de entrar, escuché una conversación que Jacob y él estaban sosteniendo:

-Te digo que la investigación arrojó que hay vínculos entre Swan y el narcotráfico...- le explicaba Jacob

-Eso es grave...-

-¿Grave? ¡Es mucho más que grave, ahora podrían estar detrás de Bella!-

-Cálmate. Ella estará segura aquí. Pero dime, te entregaron la resolución del informe-

-No, lo que me dijeron fue extraoficialmente... Si lo miras con detenimiento, si Swan estaba involucrado en el narcotráfico como dice la investigación, el tipo de homicidio que se cometió en su contra es muy al estilo de esos tipos, y culpar a la hija, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro...-

-¿Pero tú crees que Charly Swan haya sido narcotraficante?- preguntaba el licenciado Cullen a Jacob...no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando...

-¡Mi padre no era narcotraficante!- dije, entrando violentamente a la oficina de Cullen

-Bella, cálmate- me pedía Jacob que intentaba acercarse a mí para tranquilizarme

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que mi papá estaba involucrado con ese tipo de gente?- le increpé a Jacob, con furia en mis ojos y en mi voz

-Isabella, por favor, cálmese...- intervino el señor Cullen

-¡Es que no me puedo calmar! Alguien está tratando de dejar mal a mi padre...- estaba prácticamente gritándoles a ambos, pero no podía creer lo que Jacob acababa de decir, no lo aceptaba

-Isabella, es parte de una investigación. Nada está dicho, pero debemos seguir paso a paso, muy de cerca cada una de los detalles de la investigación- me explicó Edward intentando calmarme

-¡Esa investigación está herrada!- le espeté con furia, mirándolo a los ojos por largo rato.

-Pero es el conducto regular a seguir...- intervino Jacob

-Jacob, comunícate con nuestros contactos en el departamento de criminología y llévales los informes de fiscalía y los reportes de balística. Habla también con el servicio de investigación criminal, con Jasper Whitlock. Haremos la investigación del caso de forma particular- le indicó a Jacob, sin soltar mi mirada

- ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Jake

-Sí, y no tendrá problema en ayudarte, digamos queme debe un par de favores. Dile que vas de mi parte. Anda ya Jacob, no pierdas el tiempo- le dijo por fin, indicando que saliera.

-Isabella, lamento todo esto. De seguro Jasper necesitará que le entregue algunos datos para su investigación, por lo que tendrá que cooperar con él...- me explicó el licenciado Cullen cuando Jacob había salido ya del despacho

-Haré cualquier cosa para sanear el nombre de mi padre y hacer justicia por su muerte. Y si ese investigador no saca nada, yo misma comenzaré a averiguar por mis propios medios, hasta vengar la muerte de mi padre...-

-Isabella, deténgase. No puede tomar la justicia por sus manos. Deje que sigamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, por favor, y deje de pensar en venganzas y en cosas como esa, por favor. Ahora dígame como le fue. Elizabeth me contó que salió para recabar datos...-

-Sí- dije, acercándole la carpeta con la información. Me pidió que nos sentáramos en una mesa redonda que tenía en su despacho, y allí comencé a explicarle lo que había averiguado. Le dije que conocía a uno de los arquitectos que trabajaba en la constructora y pero que en ningún momento hablé de estar trabajando para él. También le mostré las fotografías que tomé:

-Es increíble... usted ha obtenido información valiosísima en un tiempo record. Ha hecho usted un muy buen trabajo. Con esto ya podemos comenzar a trabajar- me dijo, con una cara de satisfacción. Levantó el intercomunicador y llamó a Elizabeth, y a alguien llamada Rosalie Hale. Con la secretaria del señor Cullen, entró una mujer elegantemente vestida, rubia, hermosa, despampanante.

-Rosalie, ella es Isabella Swan, la asistente de Jacob de quien te hablé- le dijo el licenciado. Ella se acercó a mí y me saludó muy cordialmente:

-La chica arquitecto que nos ayudará con el caso. Yo soy Rosalie, y soy parte del bufete. Trabajaré con Edward en este caso-

-Es un gusto- le respondí

-Rosalie, no sabes todo lo que consiguió en una mañana- le dijo, extendiéndole los documentos que yo había conseguido. Ella también quedó sorprendida, por lo que decidieron agilizar el trámite de la notificación de demanda contra el dueño de la constructora.

-Elizabeth, redacta la notificación de demanda con los datos que te apunté, y avísale a los representantes de las familias afectadas que necesito que mañana estén aquí para una reunión. Ah, necesito que averigües el paradero actual del tal Vulturi, le haremos una visita. Y por último, pide almuerzo para las damas y para mí, porfavor-

-Como diga, jefe- dijo la mujer. Y ahí nos quedamos trabajando, hasta pasadas las ocho de la noche, hasta que el licenciado se percató de la hora, y decidió que sería todo por hoy

-Isabella, ¿la llevo hasta su apartamento?-

-No es necesario...-

-Lo es, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió anoche...- había logrado olvidar todo mientras trabajaba con ellos. No quería regresar a mi apartamento, pero no se lo podía decir al licenciado... –Aunque supongo que no quiere ir hasta allá, ¿tiene otro lugar donde ir?- me preguntó, percatándose de mi preocupación. Recordé que Angela me había ofrecido su apartamento.

-Sí-

-Bien, vámonos entonces- dijo, abriendo la puerta de su oficina para salir.

**POV Edward.**

De camino, no fue mucho lo que hablamos. A mí y a ella nos asaltaba la duda de por qué mi padre había insistido en ayudarla. Me contó que él le había comentado que conocía a su padre, pero nada más. Quizás mi madre sabía algo.

-¿Es aquí?- le dije, estacionándome afuera del edificio que ella me indico

-Sí, es aquí. Gracias por el aventón, y mañana nos vemos- dijo, mientras abría la puerta para bajar del vehículo

-Hasta mañana... ah, y gracias por la ayuda- le dije, a lo que ella sonrió con algo de timidez, luego salió rápidamente del coche. Y ahí me quedé mirándola, como un idiota, mientras entraba en el edificio. Ninguna de las asistentes de Jacob había sido de tanta utilidad ni para el bufete ni menos para mi, pero ella, como en todo, era la excepción a la regla. Debía ayudarla con el caso de su padre, ello lo merecía. Ahora estaba convencido de que ella era incapaz de siquiera matar a una mosca. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando la bocina de un coche me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Claro, había quedado pesimamente mal aparcado, justo en una entrada de vehículo. Sonreí, pues eso nunca solía sucederme. Me fui rápidamente hasta la casa de mamá, pues habíamos quedado de cenar. Al llegar, Alice me esperaba con una mirada furibunda.

-Necesito hablarte- me dijo, empujándome al que fue el despacho de mi padre

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

-¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti! Tienes prácticamente abandonada a Tanya. Está muy triste porque no le hablas, no la visitas...-

-Alice, por enésima vez, no te metas en la relación...-

-¿Tienes "otra vez" una amante?-

-No, y aunque la tuviera, no te lo diría...-

-¡Es mi amiga, Edward!No la hagas sufrir- dijo eso más como una amenaza que como una petición. Y pensé en lo que me había dicho. No la haría sufrir más. Sin responderle nada a mi irritante hermana, salí de allí para saludar a mamá.

-Quería preguntarte algo, mamá- le dije mientras cenábamos

-Tú dirás hijo-

-Papá antes de morir me pidió que ayudara a una chica. No alcancé a saber por qué su insistencia. Quizás tú la conozcas- le conté. Me miró con extrañeza, y Alice casi se atora con el trozo de carne por lo que estaba contando, pues aunque no tenía el poder para leer la mente, sabía lo que mi hermana pensaba, además, fue lo que yo pensé cuando supe: ¿Una amante, una hija fuera del matrimonio?

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Isabella, Isabella Swan...-

-Isabella Swan... Swan...¡Oh, por Dios! Debe ser la hija de Charly...-

-Sí, su padre se llamaba Charly-

-¿Se llamaba?-

-Sí, lo asesinaron-

-¡Válgame el cielo! ¿Recuerdas hace años cuando nos abordaron para asaltarnos, y unos tipos me atacaron con un cuchillo? Pues Charly Swan fue el hombre que me salvó la vida. Tu padre y yo nos sentimos en deuda con él, nos ayudó poniéndose en riesgo incluso él- recordó mi madre

-Vaya. La chica estuvo en la cárcel, la acusaron del homicidio de su padre-

-¿Y eso puede ser cierto?-

-No, te aseguro que ella no es capaz de matar a una mosca-

-¿Y la ves por lo del caso de su padre?-

-Sí, pero fuera de eso, Jacob insistió en tenderle una mano y contratarla en el bufete. Trabaja como su asistente-

-¿Y terminará como terminan todas las asistentes de Jacob?- preguntó maliciosamente mi hermana. Claro, ella estaba hablando por la herida, pues ella "también" fue una de sus asistentes, y acabó como acababan la mayoría de ellas...

-¡Alice!- la reprendió mi madre –Edward, pero ella estudiaba arquitectura, según lo que tu padre sabía- acotó luego mi madre

-Sí, con todo esto decidió dejarlo en pausa hasta el próximo semestre. Está colaborando conmigo en un caso contra una constructora, como conoce esa área...-

-Me alegra que la ayudes, a tu padre le hubiese gustado que lo hicieras. Quizás mañana me dé una vuelta por tu oficina para conocerla, ¿y es linda?- me preguntó. "Mamá, es realmente hermosa" quise decirle, pero en vez de eso, solo alcé mis hombros. Además, mi hermana me miraba con ojos escrutantes. Seguro aquello se iba directo a su lista de acusaciones en mi contra para entregárselas a Tanya.

-Bueno, permiso. Voy a hablarle a Tanya, "ya que nadie más se encarga de hacerlo"- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, diciendo eso que claramente iba dirigido a mí

-Hijo, qué sucede con Tanya- me preguntó mamá cuando Alice estuvo fuera del comedor

-Nada mamá, es solo que no he tenido tiempo de...-

-Edward, uno siempre tiene tiempo para la persona a quien ama- dijo. Ese era un buen punto, y he ahí la diferencia de por qué no me preocupaba de esa relación. Yo no amaba a Tanya –Hijo, en que piensas-

-En lo que dijiste, en lo que dijo Alice-

-¿Enmendarás tu actuar con ella?-

-Lo enmendaré. No la haré sufrir más con mi indiferencia, no se lo merece-

-Sería bueno que viajaran, que pasaran una temporada solos y lejos-

-Mamá, no estaba pensando en eso precisamente. Mira, seré sincero contigo: ya no hay ningún sentimiento que me ate a ella. No quiero seguir con esta relación-

-Pero Edward, son tantos años juntos...-

-¿Y eso es una excusa para dilatar una relación que no me lleva a ninguna parte, en donde no siento nada? quizás me he portado mal con ella, pero en otras ocasiones he intentado terminar, pero ella no lo acepta, o simplemente se rebaja para rogarme que no la deje. Pero esta vez será diferente...-

-¿Tenía razón tu hermana, Edward?¿Tienes una amante?-

-¡No mamá! No se trata de que haya otra persona, pero yo tengo derecho a buscar a alguien que me haga estremecer de amor- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, yo no era de los que hablaba así –Quiero tener a alguien a mi lado a quien ame y quien me ame también, así como lo ví contigo y con papá, ¿acaso no tengo derecho?¿acaso estoy condenado a seguir con Tanya por el resto de mi vida, sólo por llevar diez años de relación con ella?-

-Hijo, tú sólo sé feliz. Y yo te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, pero actúa con tino, quizás tú ya no sientas nada por ella, pero ella por ti...- dijo, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Lo sé mamá, y por lo mismo no quiero hacerla sufrir más-

-Cuando hablarás con ella-

-Mañana iré a comer a su departamento- dije. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía y no quería seguir dilatando más esa situación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Bella**

Llegué al despacho cerca de las diez de la mañana. La noche anterior me había quedado hablando hasta muy tarde con Ángela, por lo que hoy simplemente me quedé dormida. Llamé para avisarle a Elizabeth, quien me pidió que me relajara, y que no había problemas.

-Edward estará afuera toda la mañana y Jacob debe estar por llegar. Te tiene algunas noticias sobre la investigación de tu padre- me contó Elizabeth

-¿De veras?- pregunté ilusionada. En ese precisomomento, Jacob apareció, y fue directamente a abrazarme. Enseguida fuimos hasta su oficina:

-Pensé que te vería anoche en mi apartamento, creo que habíamos quedado en que te quedarías allá...-

-Oh, no, eso no lo puedo aceptar. Me quedaré con una amiga por lo que dure todo esto-

-Bueno. Acabo de tener una reunión con Jasper, el contacto de Edward en el servicio de investigación criminal, y él ya desde ayer comenzó la investigación. Mañana debemos ir hasta su oficina, te debe hacer unas preguntas. Le dejé una copia de tu relato del crimen, pero dice que de todos modos quiere verte, así que por la mañana debemos ir con él-

-Gracias por todo-

-Deja de agradecerme, es nuestro trabajo y lo hacemos con mucho gusto. Quiero que sepas que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para aclarar esto- dijo en un susurro, muy cerca de mí. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos me rodeaba por la cintura. Yo ya estaba algo nerviosa, lo único que quería era que me soltara, por lo que comencé a apartarme de él

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado

-Esto es incómodo para mí...-

-Lo siento, es que eres tan hermosa, Bella...-

-Este... no quiero que tu ayuda se preste para malos entendidos. Si va a ser así, será mejor que deje de trabajar aquí...-

-Oh, no. Por favor, no quise ofenderte, y mi ayuda es desinteresada, no pidonada a cambio. Perdona por favor, soy un estúpido-

-No, no tienes por qué disculparte, pero no quiero que haya malos entendidos-

-No habrá malos entendidos, lo prometo- dijo, levantando su mano derecha en un símbolo de solemnidad, que me hizo sonreír –Ahora dime, cómo te ha tratado el ogro de Edward. Supe que le estas ayudando con el caso de la constructora-

-Si, él por lo menos dice que le soy de mucha ayuda. Ayer estuvimos él, y Rosalie viendo ese tema-

-Mmm...Edward se tendría que conseguir su propia asistente, ¿no?- dijo

-¿Te molesta que trabaje con él? Entiendo que tú me contrataste...-

-¡Es una broma, pequeña! Mientras no descuides mi agenda-

-Sí, hablando de agenda, tienes dos litigios por divorcio esta tarde, y un par de clientes que vendrás a hablarte personalmente-

-Muy bien. Y recuerda que mañana debemos ir con Jasper-

-No lo olvidaré. Ahora te dejo, debo seguir con lo de la constructora-

-Bueno asistente. Ve en paz- dijo. Asentí y comencé a salir, pero su mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo –Este... ¿almuerzas conmigo hoy? No nos tardaremos, pues hay mucho trabajo por aquí- me preguntó

-Claro, por qué no- le respondí, para luego salir de su oficina.

Me senté en mi escritorio y me concentré en la última información que había recopilado: Aro Vulturi, el dueño de la constructora demandada, estaba en una ciudad de la costa, pues allí construirían un complejo turístico. Indagué por internet sobre aquello, y decían que era una construcción de varios millones de dólares, en la que participaban como inversionistas varios acaudalados del país. Quizás deba comenzar a investigar eso por mi cuenta, ¿sospecharía algo Mike si regreso a su oficina? Mmm...si, no es tan tonto. Quizás deba por fin aceptar una de sus salidas y sacarle información allí. ¿Por qué no? así que saqué la tarjeta que me dio y le marqué.

-Newton- contestó

-Mike, soy Bella-

-Oh, oh...Bella, que sorpresa. Que gusto escucharte-

-Bueno, llamaba para agradecerte sobre la información que me diste, y quería ver si esta noche tú y yo...-

-¡Si, si! Estoy disponible para lo que quieras preciosa-

-Cenamos entonces-

-¡Claro! Qué feliz me haces. Dime dónde paso por ti y a qué hora-

-No, juntémonos en el restaurante a las ocho, ¿te parece?-

-Sí, si, suena perfecto. Pero qué restaurante- preguntó. Le di el nombre de uno que era bueno y en donde iba mucha gente. Él lo conocía así que no habría problemas. Bien, esperaba que pudiera sacar algo de esa cita, pues la compañía de Mike Newton en un restaurante a la hora de la cena no era algo que me hiciera saltar de la emoción. Incluso era hasta un sacrificio. Pero yo me estaba aprovechando de que él se sentía atraído por mi, y no porque yo lo creyera, sino porque él me lo dijo muchas veces. Pobre Mike.

-¿Nos vamos a comer entonces?- preguntó Jacob saliendo de su oficina cerca de las 13:30 horas.

-Vámonos- le respondí

-Elizabeth, estaremos de regreso a las tres- le dijo Jacob a la secretaria

-Buen provecho- respondió ella.

**POV Edward**

Toda la maldita mañana perdida en casa de la Señora Lautner. Se supone que sería algo corto, nada de desayunos continentales, ni insinuaciones de parte de ella hacia mí. ¡Podría ser mi abuela! No sabía cómo zafarme de aquel desayuno, que hizo que perdiera toda la mañana. Y ahora, debía ir hasta el departamento de Tanya a ponerle fin a esta relación. No sería como las otras veces en que iba dispuesto ahacerlo, pero sus llantos, ruegos o insinuaciones sexuales me hacían desistir, pensando que quizás podría volver a intentarlo. Esta vez sería diferente.

-¡Mi amor, llegaste!- dijo Tanya en cuanto me vió llegar a su apartamento –Tengo preparado un plato delicioso, y un postre aún mejor... espero que andes con tiempo...-

-Tanya...-

-No me digas nada, cariño...- dijo ella, besándome con fiereza. Fiereza que se vio aplacada cuando se dio cuenta que no respondí a su beso.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Debemos hablar-

-Lo sé. Sé que hemos estado distanciados, pero las cosas ahora pueden mejorar...- comenzó a decir, ideando mil manera de reencantarme. La escuché por un momento, hasta que comenzó a hablar de "planes de boda"

-No quiero seguir con esto, Tanya-

-¿Seguir con qué, cielo?¿Con la distancia, mi amor? Pues yo tampoco, y es lo que te digo...-

-Hablo de nuestra relación Tanya. No quiero seguir alimentando falsas esperanzas de que esto pueda mejorar-

-¿Me quieres dejar, Edward? No puedes hacerlo...-

-Es por el bien de los dos. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño, ni haciéndome daño a mímismo...-

-¡No puedes dejarme! ¿Tirarás por la borda todos estos años juntos? Has sido el único hombre en mi vida, Edward...-

-¿Y qué prefieres Tanya? Que te mienta respecto a lo que siento, pues no lo haré. No te lo mereces. Mereces a alguien que te ame-

-Hay otra, verdad. ¡Quien es la zorra ahora, Edward!-

-No hay nadie. ¿A caso no entiendes? No quiero lastimarte, así que terminemos esto de buena manera...- le dije, manteniendo la calma. Ya la estaba haciendo sufrir bastante

-¡No dejaré que me abandones!- gritó, mientras las lágrimas iban sacando el maquillaje de sus ojos, dejando sobre sus mejillas la marca del recorrido de su llanto

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Lo siento Tanya, y perdona si perdiste tiempo a mi lado. Pero esto llega hasta aquí- odiaba hacerla sufrir así, pero era para mejor

-¡No te atrevas a abandonarme, Edward Cullen!-

-Lo siento, Tanya- dije, levantándome del sillón y saliendo de allí, mientras ella lanzaba un jarrón contra la muralla, y mientras lloraba como una loca. Sabía que ella seguiría insistiendo. Que hablaría con mi madre, con mi hermana. Que llegaría hasta mi apartamento y hasta mi despacho. Eso me lo veía venir.

No tenía cabeza para regresar a la oficina, así que me fui a un bar a tomar algo. Ni siquiera tenía hambre como para haber ido a comer. Sólo quería estar solo.

Mientras tomaba un wisky, pensaba si acaso yo era un mal tipo por haber dejado así a aquella mujer que venía acompañándome hace diez o más años. Y es que me sentía el malo de la película. Pero es que no quería seguir con esto por más tiempo, maldición, ¿es muy difícil de entender? ¿Pero por qué hasta ahora me di cuenta de eso?¿La muerte de mi padre quizás? Pues él a mi edad ya cargaba con muchos logros profesionales y además estaba felizmente casado. Contaba la historia, que había encontrado a mi madre en una celebración universitaria. Él decía que la había visto entre la multitud, pero que ella sobresalía sobre los demás. Decía que atravesó el campus entre el gentío hasta llegar a ella, e invitarla a un refresco. En su momento, eso me parecía lo más cursi que había oído nunca, pero ahora que lo pienso, no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar entre el gentío a su alma gemela, como él lo hizo. Vivió y murió diciéndole a mi madre lo mucho que la amaba, aunque no era algo que tuviera que decir, pues con la sola mirada se decían el uno al otro cuanto se amaban.

Una llamada telefónica de mi secretaria interrumpió mis recuerdos:

-¿Elizabeth?-

-¿Interrumpo tu almuerzo?-

-No, para nada. Que sucede-

-Quería recordarte que esta tarde tienes cita con los demandantes de la constructora. Es dentro de una hora-

-Lo había olvidado completamente. ¿Rosalie está allí?-

-Sí, ella se encuentra aquí. Y Bella acaba de llegar almuerzo con Jacob-

-Bien, estaré allí en media hora-

-Te veo luego entonces- me dijo, y colgó. "Muy bien Edward Cullen, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, así que concéntrate" me dije a mi mismo. Pagué el trago y salí del bar rumbo al bufete.

-Elizabeth, llévame los pendientes a mi oficina, y prepárame un té con canela, por favor...- dije apenas entré al lugar donde ella se encontraba

-Enseguida Edward- me dijo. Isabella hablaba por teléfono con alguien, así que solo asentí con la cabeza hacia ella en señal de saludo.

Una vez adentro, me dejé caer a mi escritorio. Me sentía cansado, cosa que no suele pasarme. Quizás las vacaciones fuera del país me ayudaran a distraerme y renovar mis fuerzas.

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió licenciado, los pendientes y su té. Rosalie y Bella tienen todo listo para tu reunión con los demandantes. Ahora dime, que te sucede-

-¿Qué me sucede? Me sucede que me siento como un desgraciado. Eso me pasa-

-Pasó algo...-

-Terminé con Tanya-

-¿Terminaste...terminaste?-

-Sí, definitivo. No le di tiempo de persuadirme de lo contrario. La dañé, me odia y probablemente insistirá para que reconsidere mi postura...-

-Vaya... ¿y la reconsideraras?-

-No. No quiero hacerle daño, y no quiero estar con ella-

-Ok, terminaste con ella, ¿pero por qué te sientes así, como abatido?-

-Porque no quería hacerle daño. Ella ha estado conmigo durante tanto tiempo, y aun así yo no supe corresponderle. Pero esta relación no era lo que yo esperaba. No sentía nada por ella, nada-

-Mira, ya está hecho. Ya la terminaste, ahora eres libre como un avecita en el aire. Ahora vive tus días, y deja que esta vida te sorprenda, quien sabe y cuando menos te lo esperes encuentras a la mujer que te ponga de cabeza...-

-¿Crees que tengo esperanza?-

-Edward, tú solo deja que suceda. Mira, sabrás quien es la mujer con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida con solo verla, te lo aseguro. En cualquier parte: en la calle, en el tráfico, una fiesta...o aquí. Quien sabe y ella llega tocando tu puerta...- estaba diciendo eso, cuando en ese momento, tres golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, Bella entró, dejándome en estado de shock. ¿Me había detenido alguna vez a ver lo hermosa que era? solo me había detenido a mirar sus ojos, que seguían provocándome algo, por su oscuridad, por su profundidad. Sentí que Elizabeth se aclaraba la garganta

-¡¿Eh?- dije, mirándola

-Que Bella te está hablando...- me dijo, sonriendo

-PerdoneIsabella, ¿qué me decía?-

-Que llegaron unos abogados diciendo que vienen de parte de Vulturi. Dicen que recibieron eso de la notificación de la demanda, ¡Y son siete abogados!- dijo, muy asustada.

-¿Siete?...jajaja, de seguro sólo uno era abogado, y los demás eran sólo palos blancos. Elizabeth, llama a Rosalie y hazlos pasar-

-Enseguida. Los documentos de la demanda están en la carpeta sobre tu escritorio- dijo, señalándome un folder

-Perfecto. Bella, quisiera que estuvieses presente, por favor- le pedí

-Como diga- me dijo, y salió de la oficina. Por todos los santos, qué me pasa con esa chica.

**POV Bella**

Durante la reunión con los abogados de Vulturi, me di cuenta que a diferencia de ellos, la abogada Rosalie y el señor Cullen estaban muy tranquilos. Fue poco lo que entendí, pues hablaron más cosas de abogados que de construcción y arquitectura, que ella lo que yo entendía. Aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, pues a ratos encontraba al licenciado Cullen mirándome. Y yo, por supuesto, estaba sonrojada. ¿Por qué me miraba con tanta insistencia?¿Habré hecho algo mal con lo que me pidió sobre ese caso? Aunque no se veía enojado, se veía... extraño.

-Bueno señores, está todo dicho. Mis clientes no darán un solo paso atrás y seguirán con la demanda colectiva hasta las últimas consecuencias- reiteró el señor Cullen, poniendo fin a la cita

-Bueno abogado, lamentamos no haber llegado a un acuerdo reparatorio- dijo uno de los abogados de la otra parte

-Buenas tardes, caballeros- dijo el señor Cullen, invitándolos a salir de su oficina.

-Así que acuerdo reparatorio... eso significa que el viejo tiene miedo- dijo Rosalie

-Es probable- dijo le Sr Cullen, mientras ojeaba una carpeta

-Este... averigüé que están construyendo un complejo turístico en la costa. Vulturi se encuentra allá ahora. Esta noche tengo una cita con Newton, a ver si averiguo algo sobre ello...-

-¿Cita?¿Con Newton?- preguntó el licenciado

-Sí, mi contacto en la constructora...- le recordé

-¿Irá sola?- volvió a preguntar

-Sí, es una especie de cita...-

-Isabella, no es necesario...-comenzó a decir él, pero Rosalie lo interrumpió

-¡Claro que lo es, Edward! ¿A qué hora tienes la cita Bella?-

-A las siete, en un restaurante del centro-

-Entonces debes irte a tu departamento y ponerte guapa...porque por lo menos es guapo el tal Newton, ¿no?-

-Si... es...guapo- dije, no del todo convencida

-Ah, pues, aprovecha y te distraes, ¿si?- me dijo ella

-Sí, creo que eso haré. ¿Me necesita para algo más?- le pregunté al licenciado, quien se había quedado mirando nuestra charla, de brazos cruzados. Estaba raro

-No- fue lo único que respondió. Me dio la impresión de que estaba molesto por algo... así que salí detrás de la licenciada Rosalie. Pero me detuvo la voz de él –Un momento, Isabella- me dijo. Me giré para verle

-¿Diga?-

-¿Jacob le dijo algo sobre sus diligencia con el caso de su padre?-

-Sí. Habló con su contacto, Jasper, y me espera mañana por la tarde, que dice que quiere hablar conmigo. Jacob me acompañará-

-Ya veo... ¿irá con Jacob hasta la cita con Jasper?-

-Si señor-

-Ok, puede marcharse Isabella-

-Bella-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Puede decirme Bella, sólo Bella-

-Está bien, Bella- me dijo, sonriendo. Que guapo se veía cuando sonreía... salí de su despacho antes de que su sonrisa me encandilara, como ya lo habían hecho sus ojos.

Fui hasta el departamento de Ángela, donde me estaba quedando, y me arreglé un poco para la cita. Si iba a sacarle información, debía ser persuasiva, así que me esmeraría un poco en mi atuendo.

Mi maquillaje era leve, no me gustaba eso en verdad, de todos modos usé algo de brillo labial, máscara para pestañas y algo de sombra para los ojos. Además, tomé un vestido ajustado de color azul, que me llegaba hasta más arriba de la rodilla, y me calcé medias negras y tacones agujas. Objetivamente me veía bastante bien. Cepillé un poco mi cabello y lo dejé suelto sobre los hombros. Tomé un abrigo negro, mi cartera y salí rumbo a mi cita.

Iba ya con diez minutos de retraso. Esperaba que Mike no se aburriera, necesitaba la información para ayudar al licenciado con ese caso. Porque lo que estaba haciendo, era porque él me lo había pedido. Él estaba moviendo sus influencias para ayudarme con el asunto de mi padre, por lo que tenía que ayudarlo también.

Llegué al restaurante, y allí estaba esperándome Mike, en una mesa para mi gusto un tanto apartada del resto. Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa, y no podía negarlo, se veía muy guapo... pero no más que Edward... ok, ¿por qué estaba pensando en él justo ahora? Claro, porque esto lo estaba haciendo para ayudarlo...¡Claro Bella, por qué otra cosa iba a ser!

-Bella... te ves...te ves hermosa...- dijo, abriendo una de las sillas para mí

-Mike, también te ves muy bien-

-Me sorprendió tanto que me hayas llamado. Pensé que nunca lo harías-

-Debía agradecerte, me has ayudado mucho...-

-Ya sabes, para lo que necesites, cuando necesites...-

-Gracias Mike, bueno, igual hay algunas cosas que me quedaron dando vueltas, un par de dudas, y otras cosas que averigüé...-

-Pues aquí estoy para responder cualquiera de tus dudas, querida Bella- me dijo. ¡Perfecto!

**POV Edward**

De verdad me parecía demasiado eso de que Bella estuviera haciendo citas con ese...¿Mike se llamaba? Ya era suficiente con lo que había logrado averiguar la otra vez, ¿pero una cita, en un restaurante? Eso era mucho. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a la chicay si el tipo se quería propasar con ella? Quizás se estaba arriesgando mucho...¡Maldición! Cerré mi laptop, me puse mi chaqueta y salí rumbo a mi coche. ¿A dónde iba? A mí mismo no podía engañarme, iba a ver qué tal esa cita, ver a ese tal Newton ¿Pero por qué lo hacía?...¡qué se yo! Quizás ella necesitaría de mi ayuda, o de la ayuda de alguien en cualquier momento. Además, yo le había pedido ayuda, pero qué me iba a imaginar yo que ella se tomaría el trabajo de investigadora tan a pecho.

Llegué al restaurante donde recordé que Bella dijo que tendría su cita. Estaba algo lleno, según lo que vi.

-Señorita, buenas noches...- dije a una de las recepcionistas, que en cuanto me vio, desplegó su sonrisa, para parecer sensual ante mí. Bien, utilizaría eso.

-Señor, buenas noches, bienvenido, ¿tiene reserva?-

-No, no tengo. Quería ver si usted me podía ayudar con eso...-

-No lo sé...quizás...-

-Por favor- le dije, usando el tono más sensual que pude. Ella volvió a sonreír, y buscó algo en su libreta.

-Bien, sígame por aquí. Creo que tengo algo- me dijo, indicándome el camino. Subimos unas escaleras, mientras yo observaba el lugar, intentando encontrar a Bella. Pero nada. El segundo piso del restaurante estaba lleno de mesa para dos, y las paredes eran de vidrio, que daban la opción de mirar el ambiente del restaurante del primer piso. Volví a mirar desde ahí, y en una de las mesas, casi apartada del resto, estaba Bella con ese Newton.

-Perfecto- dije

-Entonces, ¿va a pedir algo de inmediato?-

-Sí, tráigame un wisky- le dije, sin dejar de mirar a la mesa de abajo, donde se encontraba Bella. ¿Era idea mía o estaba algo más arreglada que de costumbre? Y el lugar en donde estaban sentados, estaba algo apartado del resto, por lo que no pude percatarme de ello.

-Lo traigo enseguida, y si necesita algo más, lo que sea, no dude en llamarme. Soy Mia- dijo la camarera. Sabía a lo que se refería con eso, pero lo pasé por alto. Observé mi objetivo, vi que se reían, vi cuando llevaron a su mesa el pedido de comida, y el vino. Vi cuando brindaron. También me percate de cómo él la miraba... de seguro ese le pediría "algo" a cambio de tanta información.

En un momento, Bella se levantó de la mesa, supuse que iría hasta el tocador. En ese momento pude apreciarla mejor: se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo, zapatos de tacón y creo que iba algo maquillada. Los hombres que estaban ahí, desviaron su vista cuando Bella pasó atravesando el salón. ¿Sabría ella el revuelo que causaba en esos hombres? ¡¿En esos hombres, Edward? Tú eres uno de los hombres que no le quita la vista de encima tampoco!, me dijo mi voz interna. Si ya estaba oyendo a mi subconsciente hablarme, era porque era suficiente de winkys por hoy. Pero no me movería de ahí hasta que esa cita se acabara. Quizás ella no tendría como regresarse al departamento de su amiga, y yo haría mi "fortuita aparición" con el pretexto de que estaba con unos amigos en el mismo restaurante... era creíble, ¿por qué no?.

Estuve a punto de ir a interrumpir la cena unas tres o cuatro veces, cuando ese vil arquitecto intentó tomarle la mano, o le acaricio la mejilla, o le dio de probar de su plato. Eso no era correcto. Hasta que por fin él pidió la cuenta a la mesera. Así que yo hice lo mismo. Levanté la mano haciendo la seña de la cuenta. Enseguida llegó la chica, que no recuerdo como se llamaba, y me dejó allí el total y una hoja en la que iba anotado su número de teléfono. Sólo sonreí, lo tomé y lo metí en mi cartera, sólo por cortesía, pues no la llamaría.

Fui rápidamente hasta mi coche, y allí esperé hasta que los vi salir. Me decepcionó ver que el tipo ese iba en coche, en el que hizo subir a Bella en el asiento del copiloto. Subió él y enseguida partieron. ¿Entonces?¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer yo ahora?¿Irme a mi casa, pues Bella estaba sana y salva? Seguro que sí, pero no lo hice, porque ¿qué sucedía si ese se la llevaba a otra parte, en contra de su voluntad? No. Arranqué el motor y fui directo al apartamento de Bella por una vía alternativa que me haría llegar antes que ellos. Llegué a aparqué en la esquina, Escondido en la oscuridad de la noche. Minutos después y para mi alivio, llegó el coche. Aparcaron fuera del edificio dos minutos, cinco, diez... ¡¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Bella no bajaba? Maldición, y desde acá no lograba ver nada. Hasta que salió ella,muy sonriente del coche, directo a su edificio. Desde afuera le hizo señas a Newton y luego entró. Recordé que cuando yo la fui a dejar, ni siquiera estuvodos minutos en mi coche y salió rauda hacia su departamento. Suspiré de frustración. ¿Qué te sucede Edward Cullen?¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí espiando a la chica? Ahí estaba otra vez mi entrometido subconsciente. No quise responder a esas preguntas, por lo que puse el motor en marcha, y me fui rumbo a mí apartamento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Bella**

Me levanté muy animada. Había conseguido mucha información anoche con Mike. Valió la pena coquetear un poco con él para sacarle esa información. Ya me hubiese gustado que mi jefe me hubiese visto. De seguro nunca había tenido una asistente tan eficiente como yo... un momento, yo no era la asistente del señor Cullen. Pero como sea, él era el jefe ahí, y debía hacer bien mi trabajo.

Llegué a la oficina, saludando animadamente a Elizabeth, quien me contó que el licenciado había llegado de un humor de los mil demonios, y que era mejor no molestarlo. Ojalá que con la información que recopilé, le mejorara el humor

-¿Entonces, no crees buena idea que lo vea ahora?-

-Espera hasta que controle a su "monstruo interno"-

-Él no está pasando por buenos momentos, no?-

-Algo así querida. Pero si quieres hablar sobre el caso de la constructora, puedes hablarle a Rosalie también-

-Tienes razón. Iré a su despacho- le avisé, y fui hasta el despacho de Rosalie.

-¡Bella, adelante! Dime cómo te fue anoche-

-Obtuve mucha información que puede ser importante para...-

-No, no... no de eso... la cita, que tal la cita-

-Oh, bueno. Él no es de mi gusto en verdad. Asumo que intenté coquetearle para que soltara información, pero lo hice nada más que por eso. Se lo debo al licenciado Cullen- dije eso sin pensar, y creo que me puso en evidencia

-Así que lo hiciste por Edward...- preguntó ella de forma perspicaz

-O sea, no por él, sino por el caso...- rectifiqué muy nerviosa

-Claro, claro... el caso. ¿Y ya le dijiste lo que obtuviste?-

-No aún. Elizabeth me dijo que no había llegado de buen humor así que quise venir aquí primero-

-Mmm... bueno, a ese ogro lo domino, así que yo le daré la información...que a todo esto...-

-Ah, sí. Bien, Aro Vulturi puso la nueva construcción a nombre de su hijo Alec, pues como supo lo de la demanda, quiso asegurarse de que su nuevo proyecto costero no lo tocaran, el que dicho sea de paso, también tiene irregularidades. Según Mike, toda la gente que trabaja para él han sido coimeados, incluso gente del ministerio de construcción quienes son los que dan la orden para seguir adelante con un proyecto-

-Coimas... traspaso de nombre... esto se pone bueno-

-Ah, y cambio su residencia a la ciudad de la costa. Ya no está viviendo aquí-

-Pues creo que tendremos que ir hasta allá entonces. Bueno, iré a darle las buenas nuevas a Edward, de seguro le subo el ánimo, ¿vienes?-

-Oh, no... tengo pendientes con Jacob, y en la tarde tengo una cita por lo del caso de mi padre-

-Bueno, allá tú- dijo ella, mientras salía de su despacho –Aps, y recomiéndale a tu amigo que se salga de ahí. De seguro caerán todos...- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

**POV Edward**

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Ni siquiera bebí para embriagarme, ¡¿por qué entonces tengo esta jaqueca del demonio?

-Muy buenos días, mi distinguido colega- dijo Rosalie, entrando a mi despacho, sin golpear. Muy típico de ella.

-Rosalie, que se te ofrece...- dije algo malhumorado, mientras me tragaba el cuarto analgésico

-¿Anduviste de parranda, Cullen?-

-Muy graciosa Rosalie. Me duele la cabeza, punto. Dime de una vez que necesitas- insistí, recostándome sobre mi silla, con los ojos cerrados

-Pues te traigo novedades que recogió nuestra investigadora estrella-

-¿Bella?-

-Sí, ella. Bueno, después de sacrificarse en esa cita, logró sonsacarle a su amigo un par de cosas que hacen de este caso algo interesante...-

-¿Sacrificio? No creo que para una mujer una cita sea un sacrificio precisamente- acoté. Menos podía ser un sacrificio si se produjo como lo hizo...

-Si fue un sacrificio, y ¿sabes por qué lo hizo?-

-No-

-Por ti. Dice que te debe hacer bien su trabajo, por lo que estás haciendo por su padre- me contó. En ese momento, las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron, y milagrosamente la jaqueca se disipo. Tenía ganas de reírme. Pero no quise ponerme en evidencia frente a la chismosa de mi amiga Rosalie. Así que para ella era de verdad un sacrificio, y lo que hizo, lo hizo por mí... verdaderamente ella es la excepción a la regla

-¡Edward!- gritó Rosalie haciéndome saltar -¿Has escuchado lo que te he contado?-

-Perdona linda... ¿decías?- le pregunté, incorporándome en mi silla. Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego comenzó a contarme lo que Bella había averiguado.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Creo que será un caso entretenido. Pero me causa extrañeza que un tipo con la codicia de Vulturi, no se haga asesorar...- le dije, pensando en voz alta

-Quizás lo han tratado de detener sus asesores, pero diste en el clavo con eso de la codicia. Eso los ciega Edward, y bien sabes que eso finalmente los hace caer-

-Tienes razón. Entonces mi querida Rosalie, ¿te animas a ir a la costa por ese Vulturi?-

-¡Claro que si! Aprovecharé de descansar un poco, y aprovechar la playa, ya que los días han estado tan lindos. Cuando nos vamos-

-Mañana es jueves, así que podemos partir mañana por la mañana y aprovechar jueves y viernes para las diligencias. Y el fin de semana descansar un poco, también lo necesito- dije.

-Si vamos a investigar allá. Creo que Bella debería venir también, ¿no?- acotó ella. ¡Claro, cómo lo había olvidado!

-Toda la razón, licenciada- admití, a lo que ella sonrió. Levanté el auricular para hablarle a Elizabeth:

-¿Puedes venir a mi despacho?-

-Enseguida-

-Ah, y que venga Bella también, por favor- le dije. Minutos más tarde entraron. Bella venía detrás de mi secretaria. De seguro le habían ido con el cuento de que yo había llegado como un demonio a la oficina.

-Bella, buenos días- le dije, muy cordial

-Buenos días, señor- dijo, levantando a penas la mirada

-Elizabeth, llama a la aerolínea y reserva tres pasajes para mañana temprano. Tendremos que ir a la costa a investigar "in situ" a este tal Vulturi- le indiqué

-¿A nombre de quienes pongo los pasajes?-

-Rosalie, Bella y yo-

-¡¿Qué?¡¿yo? No, no creo que sea necesario...- intervino Bella, muy nerviosa

-Oh, claro que sí. Iremos a ver qué pasa allá con esas construcciones, y usted sigues siendo la experta en el tema, ¿o nos dejará a Rosalie y a mi ese tan complejo trabajo?- le dije con algo de melodrama.

-Bueno, si usted cree que es necesario-

-Lo es Bella, lo es. Mañana nos vamos a ver a ese Vulturi entonces. Prepara todo Elizabeth, por favor-

-Si señor- dijo mi secretaria y salió

-Bella, gracias por lo de anoche... digo, por la información- le dije. Quería que supiera que en verdad le estaba agradecido.

-Para eso estoy señor- me respondió –Este... esta tarde tengo que ir con Jasper por el asunto de mi padre...-

-Lo sé, no lo he olvidado. Además, también iré. Así que saldremos de aquí a eso de las cuatro. Jacob está en tribunales y de seguro no se aparecerá hoy por aquí-

-Como diga. Con permiso- dijo, y salió. Vaya... fin de semana con ella en la costa. Sonreí ante la idea.

**POV Bella**

"Ok. Calma Bella, es solo un viaje de trabajo" me repetí una vez dentro del baño, en donde me encerré después de saber que pasaría el fin de semana afuera, con él... "y con Rosalie, no lo olvides". Me mojé la cara, la sequé y salí de ahí, después de haber inspirado y expirado diez veces como ejercicio de relajación.

Debía mantener mi mente ocupada, quería que llegara la hora de ver a ese hombre que estaba investigando la muerte de mi padre.

A la hora de almuerzo, decidí salir de la oficina. Necesitaba salir de la oficina. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Divisé un carrito en el que vendían perros calientes, así que me dirigí allí y me compré uno. Mi estómago no aguantaría más alimento que eso. Necesitaba un cigarro... hace tiempo que no fumaba, lo hacía solo cuando estaba en época de exámenes en la universidad, o cuando estaba nerviosa, como ahora. Así que fui hasta un negocio y compré una cajetilla. Me senté en un parquecito cerca a fumarme el cigarrillo con tranquilidad, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en todo... mi papá... Cuánto lo extrañ sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida. Cada noche me dormía llorando, cada día caminaba por la calle con la sensación de que alguien me estuviese observando todo el tiempo, desde que entraron al apartamento... ¡Basta! Me puse en pie, y caminé hasta el despacho que estaba a dos cuadras de allí.

Cuando entré, una mujer estaba hablando con Elizabeth, por lo que no quise interrumpir, pero de todos modos, ella me presentó:

-Bella, ella es la señora Esme Cullen. Es la madre de Edward-

-¿Eres Bella?¿Bella Swan?-

-Sí señora, mucho gusto- dije extendiendo mi mano en señal de saludo.

-Bella, lamento mucho lo de tu padre. Mi difunto esposo no alcanzó a contarme lo que sucedía contigo, pero Edward me lo comentó. Me alegro que estés aquí... eres tan linda- me dijo la señora Esme, mientras sujetaba mis manos

-Gracias señora- le dije. Tuve el deseo de que esa bondadosa mujer me abrazara. En ese momento, salió el licenciado Edward de su oficina con una mujer. Quizás sea su novia...

-Oh, ella es Alice, mi otra hija- me indicó la señora. Corrección, no era su novia, era su hermana. Ella me observó de pies a cabeza, con un aire displicente. Ni siquiera me saludó, así que no gasté energía en saludarla tampoco.

-Bueno Alice, ya recibí tu claro mensaje, así que ahora puedes largarte, no tengo tiempo para para perderlo contigo- le dijo el licenciado a su hermana, al percatarse de su actitud conmigo. Además, se notaba que habían discutido

- Adiós, hermanito- dijo dándose media vuelta, de pasadita profiriéndome un desprecio y saliendo de ahí sin esperar a su madre ni despedirse de nadie.

-Me voy. Gusto en conocerte Bella- me dijo, luego se dirigió a su hijo –Cariño, pasa por casa cuando regreses de tu viaje, ¿si?-

-Lo haré, madre- le dijo él, depositando un tierno beso sobre la frente de su madre. Ya quisiera yo tener a alguien así conmigo. Alguien como esa mujer... y alguien como aquel tierno y guapo hombre...

-¡No!- dije en voz alta, reaccionando a ese último pensamiento. Todos me quedaron mirando como a una loca –Lo siento- dije apenada. Luego me di la vuelta, y me dirigí a esconderme al baño. Claro, a esconderme, a dónde más. Después de diez minutos salí, más tranquila.

-Bella, Edward te espera en su despacho- me avisó Elizabeth

-Ok...voy...- respondí. Me acerqué a su puerta, y golpeé un par de veces, hasta que escuché desde adentro la orden para entrar

-Permiso, Elizabeth dijo que me necesitaba-

-Sí... este, primero disculpe la actitud de mi hermana, ella es así con todo el mundo. Básicamente es una mal crida y mal educada...-

-No se preocupe, por favor-

-Ahora, está todo listo para mañana. En una hora salimos hasta la oficina de Jasper, y luego se puede ir hasta el departamento a preparar las cosas para el viaje. Pasará Rosalie por usted. Debemos estar a las ocho de la mañana en el aeropuerto-

-Si señor-

-Ahora, con respecto a lo de su padre, Jasper me llamó y me dijo que había avanzado en la investigación. Tiene algunas fotografías, y necesita saber si reconoce a alguien-

-Haré lo que me pida, con tal de saber quién mató a mi padre...- dije, con la voz algo quebrada

-Bella, lo encontraremos, y pagará por eso, se lo juro. Ahora tranquilícese, ¿si?-

-Si- dije, saliendo de la oficina. Pero antes de salir, tenía que agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo, así que me detuve y me di la vuelta –Licenciado, muchas gracias por loque está haciendo por mí. Sé que es una misión que le encomendó su padre, lo de ayudarme, pero aún así...-

-Ya no lo hago porque mi padre me lo pidió, Bella. Lo hago porque quiero, porque quiero que usted esté tranquila y viva en paz. No se merece pasar por todo esto, Bella- dijo, mirándome con la intensidad de sus ojos verdes puestas sobre mí

-De todos modos, muchas gracias- dije, me di la vuelta, y salí de su despacho, escapándome de la intensidad de su mirada, que comenzaba a provocar pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mí.

**POV Edward.**

Cuando fue la hora, nos dirigimos hasta la oficina de Jasper. Me percaté que Bella iba muy nerviosa, pues no dejaba de juguetear con sus manos.

-Bella, por qué está tan nerviosa-

-No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento...-

-Nada malo le va a suceder. Yo me encargaré de eso...- le dije, sin pensarlo por supuesto. Pero quería que lo supiera. Que no estaba sola, y que yo estaría al pendiente de todo lo que a ella se le pudiese ofrecer.

-Gracias- dijo, en un susurro, que me hizo estremecer hasta las mismísimas vísceras. Al llegar, no nos hicieron esperar. Jasper nos aguardaba:

-Mi buen amigoEdward, tanto tiempo-

-Jasper, gracias por tu ayuda-

-Ni que lo digas. Jacob me habló del caso Swan, y supongo que la señorita aquí presente es Isabella, ¿no?-

-Sí, ella es Isabella Swan, la hija de Charly-

-Señorita, encantado de conocerle-

-Igualmente- respondió Bella

-Bien, veamos. Jacob me entregó lo referente al caso, incluido las investigaciones que quisieron los ineptos de la fiscalía norte. Tengo entendido que solicitaron una investigación paralela...-

-Y cambiamos la orden de investigación a la fiscalía centro, que tiene algo más de "credibilidad"...-

-¿Me pueden explicar eso de la fiscalía norte, centro...? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?- preguntó Bella algo confundida. Dejé que Jasper se lo explicara:

-¿Qué hay de malo? Los funcionarios de la fiscalía que recibió la denuncia del homicidio de su padre, son los tipos más tránsfugos que puedan estar trabajando en el sistema penal. Coimas, lavado de dinero, transacciones dudosas, en fin. No se puede confiar en ellos, desde la cabeza hasta los trabajadores que están más abajo-

-Entiendo-

-Como le decía, el hecho que la hayan hecho caer a usted en la trampa, era nada más para dejarles tiempo de actuar-

-¿Trampa?-

-Si señorita Swan, la investigación que hicimos, vinculó a su padre con narcotraficantes...-

-¡No es posible!-

-Calma, y deje que le explique. Quías su padre no estaba ligado a ellos directamente, pero quizás si con alguien que lo estuviera. Por eso es necesario que usted me diga si sospecha de alguien-

-Mi padre no tenía enemigos, ninguno como para querer asesinarlo...-

-Bella, usted sabía que el segundo matrimonio de su padre, no era válido-

-Lo supe después de su muerte, Jacob me lo dijo-

-Eso es extraño. O su padre o su pareja no querían que fuera un matrimonio legal...-

-Pero por qué...-

-¿Su padre tenía propiedades, cuentas bancarias...?-

-La casa en la que vivía, el taller mecánico... aunque creo que estaba embargado. Su única cuenta bancaria estaba en cero. Durante el último tiempo gastaba todo su dinero en alcohol...-

-Veo que hay algo que desconoce usted, señorita Swan. Su padre tenía a lo menos 4 jugosísimas cuentas bancarias, en el extranjero por supuesto. La casa, y un par de departamento en España y Londres...-

-Eso... eso es imposible...-

-No lo es. Edward, puedes verificar si están en regla- dijo, extendiéndome la carpeta con los documentos que acreditaban que Bella era la heredera de todos aquellos bienes. Ella me miró extrañada, como si le estuviésemos hablando en un idioma que desconocía, y es que supuse que ella jamás se imaginó en una situación como esa.

-Pero mi padre... de donde iba a sacar todo eso...- preguntó Bella, desoncertada por lo que acababa de oir.

-Según lo que aquí dice, tu padre hizo inversiones no de gran monto, pero que con el tiempo acunaron intereses y se convirtieron en grandes sumas. Dice que su padre era apostador, eso antes de conocer a su madre. Desde ahí comenzó a acuñar una pequeña fortuna, que con el tiempo fue creciendo, por supuesto-

-¿Logra atar cabos, Bella?- preguntó Jasper. Pero ella lo miraba sin entender nada. Así que no quise perder más tiempo, y se lo expliqué:

-Bella, su padre no alcanzó a hacer testamento, por lo que lo que tiene pasaría a manos de su esposa en el caso que lo tuviera, o a su heredera, o sea usted. Esto quiere decir que, según lo que intuyo, es la mujer con que su padre supuestamente contrajo matrimonio, la que hizo que la boda fuese falsa, y todo para heredar los bienes de su padre...-

-¿Sue mató a papá...?- dijo susurrante, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos

-No podemos asegurarlo, pero según lo que puedo ver, es lomás probable. Quizás no lo hizo ella con sus propias manos, pero a través de un sicario...-

-Y es ahí donde entran a jugar estos narcotraficantes. Esa es la parte en donde nos falta atar cabos. Pero estamos trabajando en eso. Bella, tengo un par de fotografías. Necesito saber si usted reconoce a alguna de ella. Si es así, me dice su nombre y cómo las conoce...- dijo Jasper, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio en busca de un sobre. En tanto, Bella seguía llorando. Odie verla así, y en un impulso, llevé mi mano hasta su espalda. Me miró, y fui yo el que necesitó acercarme a ella y abrazarla, pues era como si con su mirada ella me lo estuviese pidiendo.

- Aquí están las fotografías- dijo Jasper, desplegando sobre lamesa, cuatro fotos de mujeres. Observé a Bella que detuvo su mirada en una solamujer. Yo allegué mi mano hasta esa foto

-Mmm... Caroline Anderson, huérfana...- comenzó a decir Jasper, pero Bella lo interrumpió

-Ella no se llama Caroline. Ella es Leah Clearwater, la hija de Sue Clearwater, la viuda de mi padre... viuda o lo que sea...- dijo Bella, sin despegar su vista de esa mujer. ¡Eureka!

-¿Pero cómo diste con el vínculo...?- pregunté

-Este... verás... ella figuraba como... la amante de Charly Swan...- respondió Jasper con dificultad

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Bella, poniéndose en pie –Ella nunca fue la amante de mi padre. Él a penas y la conocía...- dijo, agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos.

-Fue el testimonio que ella dio cuando comenzamos la investigación...- explicó Jasper

-Jasper, que tu equipo le siga la pista a esta mujer. No me extrañaría que si tiene duplicidad de nombre, sea ella quien esté involucrada con esos narcos...-

-Edward- me interrumpió Jasper

-¿Sí?-

-Bella, se va a desmallar...- me dijo. Enseguida dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, quien estaba afirmada en una de las murallas, mientras sus piernas le temblaban, incapaces de sostener su cuerpo. Me Levanté raudo, y la tomé por la cintura, cuando perdió la conciencia.

**POV Bella**

Lo último que recordaba, era una oficina, al licenciado y su amigo Jasper hablando sobre Leah, cuando sentí mis piernas como dos lanillas, en mis oídos un sonido retumbante, y mi vista se comenzó a tornar oscura, hasta que no vinada.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en algo más parecido a la pieza de una clínica... o, no por Dios, una clínica no. Me aterraban esos lugares. Así que me incorporé algo mareada, pero decidida a salir de allí. Cuando en ese momento, sentí un golpe en la puerta, y enseguida vi entrar al señor Cullen:

-¿Supongo que no pensaba escaparse?-

-N-n-no. Pero ya estoy bien-

-Claro, después de dormir cerca de cuatro horas-

-¿Qué?- dije, y claro. Miré hasta la calle, y la noche ya había caído. –Perdóneme, por favor. Tendría que haberse ido...-

-¡Cómo se le ocurre! Me dio tiempo de ver con Jasper algunas cosas referentes a la investigación de su padre, asique si piensa que perdí mi tiempo, es porque no me conoce. Le aseguro que esto se aclarará más temprano que tarde-

-Eso espero-

-Bien, vámonos entonces. Recuerde que mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el aeropuerto- dijo, mientras me ayudaba a bajar de la camilla –Le aseguro que estos días fuera de la ciudad la relajarán-

-Eso espero- le contesté.

Cuando íbamos de camino al apartamento de Ángela, recordé la visita de su madre al bufete, y recordé que ella se había lamentado de la muerte de papá. Quizás el licenciado sabía algo de eso

-Este, ¿su madre por qué conoce a mi padre?-

-Oh, cierto. Es algo que le pregunté sólo hace unos días. Digamos que su padre salvó de la muerte a mi madre. Desde ese día, ellos se sentían en deuda con él-

-Oh... su madre es muy dulce-

-Lo es, ¿o de dónde cree que saqué yo mi manera de ser tan dulce...?- dijo, tratando de sonar serio. Pero en vez de eso me hizo reír.

-Claro...- dije, apenas pudiendo aguantar la risa

-¿Supongo que no se está riendo de lo que le dije?- dijo otra vez, intentando sonar severo

-¡Cómo se le ocurre!- le dije, cosa que lo hizo reír también. De camino, hablamos de cómo eligió casi por obligación la profesión de abogado, pero cómo de a poco se encantó de ella. Le hablé sobre mi carrera, y sobre la muerte prematura de mi madre. Me contó que había terminado hace poco una relación sentimental de diez años, cosa que hizo que su humor cambiara. Luego me habló de su amistad con Jacob, que prácticamente habían crecido juntos, y que se querían como hermanos.

-Bien, entraré, pues debo hacer la valija y descansar, aunque no tengo mucho sueño...-

-Cuatro horas de siesta, eso es un privilegio que pocos se dan- dijo en el tono de broma que había estado usando conmigo

-Ayuda a rendir bien en el trabajo...- respondí en el mismo tono –Muchas gracias señor Cullen-

-¡Alto ahí! Basta de decirme señor, ni don, ni licenciado. Nadie me trata así en el despacho, asique no debes ser tú la excepción...-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada. Edward, y punto...-

-Bien... Edward. Gracias por todo, y mañana nos vemos-

-Hasta mañana Bella- se despidió con un tono de voz envolvente, mientras me miraba con una potencia que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Sonreí, y descendí del vehículo. Esa era primera vez que hablábamos tan distendidamente con Edward... vaya, ahora le podía decir Edward. Debo reconocer que me causaba una sensación extraña en el estómago saber que pasaría fuera de la ciudad 4 días con él... y con Rosalie. ¡Ok Bella, es sólo un viaje de trabajo!

Al llegar, hablé un rato con mi amiga Ángela, y luego me fui a mi cuarto a hacer mi valija. Mañana habría que madrugar.

Y así fue. A eso de las 7:30, Rosalie llegó a buscarme en una van de la aerolínea. Llegamos al aeropuerto justo a la hora. Edward ya nos esperaba.

-Espero que hayas descansado-

-Sí, gracias-

-Bien damas, andando. Miami nos espera- dijo, cuando por el altoparlante anunciaron el embarque de los pasajeros con rumbo a Miami.

Desde Chicago hasta Miami había seis horas de vuelo. Yo no sé qué me pasaba, pero dormí cómodamente durante esas seis horas. Despertaba para comer o beber algo, mientras Rosalie y Edward revisaban papeles.

-¡Bella, Bella! Vamos a aterrizar- me dijo Rosalie moviendo mi hombro.

-Ahh...¡por fin aire fresco!- dijo Rosalie cuando bajamos del taxi que nos dejó en el hotel, de lujo por cierto.

-Sr Cullen, bienvenido. Aquí están las llaves de los cuartos que reservó, y las llaves del coche que solicitó- le dijo el hombre del mesón

-Muchas gracias- le contestó Edward al hombre, enseguida nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos. Una vez en el piso en donde se encontraban los cuartos, dijo: -En media hora salimos. Rosalie, tú y yo iremos a hablar con la contraparte, y tú Bella irás directo a la constructora, aunque insisto que no es necesario...-

-No, por favor. Mike me contactó con el arquitecto y con el constructor jefe de obra. Todo está listo- insistí

-Bien. Nos encontramos aquí a más tardar a las seis. Bella, si no estás aquí...- comenzó a decir, pero antes que pusiera más condiciones, le interrumpí:

-Aquí estaré- dije, dando media vuelta y entrando a mi habitación.

**POV Edward**

Llegamos a una oficina en el centro de la ciudad, donde nos esperaba el famoso Aro Vulturi y su comitiva de abogados. Abogados que en mi trayectoria como profesional de las leyes, había oído hablar. Reconocí al que había ido hasta mi oficina a ofrecer el acuerdo reparatorio, pero a nadie más.

-Licenciado Cullen, hablemos con franqueza, ¿cuánto dinero le están ofreciendo esas personas por esa supuesta "demanda"?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Le ofrezco el doble licenciado. Sólo para que me deje tranquilo. Esas personas presionaron a la constructora para terminar los departamentos. Los querían rápido, los terminamos rápido...-

-Creo que no hay pruebas que abalen lo que usted me está diciendo. Usted omitió documentos de estudio de suelo, y no le importó que el primer informe indicara que esa construcción no era apta para ese lugar...-

-Licenciado, licenciado, si el departamento de construcción del estado aprobó la obra, es por algo...-

-Es por coima, señor. Tenemos pruebas de eso. Pero bueno, nuestra presencia aquí es para darle a conocer en qué va la demanda- intervino Rosalie, cosa que hizo que la cara de Vulturi se deformara por entender el tipo de información que poseíamos.

-Pero me asalta una duda, la constructora está a nombre de mi hijo...-

-Muy cierto, y muy conveniente para usted cambiar de tiempo en tiempo al propietario de la constructora. Aun así, la edificación del edificio en cuestión, estaba bajo su representación legal, por lo que los cargos caerán sobre usted y quienes resulten responsables, señor- acoté.

-¡Esto es injusto!- dijo, poniéndose en pie, y dando un golpe sobre el escritorio.

-Si es injusto o no, lo resolverá el juez. Se le notificará del día, la hora y el lugar. Buenas tardes caballeros- dije, para luego salir de allí. Desde afuera se escuchaba como trataba a sus abogados de "ineptos" y "buenos para nada". Estaban realmente nerviosos. Esto olía a victoria.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, ya eran pasadas las seis. Supuse que Bella estaría esperando por nosotros, pero según el recepcionista de hotel, ella no había llegado.

-Dijimos a las seis Rosalie...- le dije, enfadado

-Oye, nosotros llegamos pasados quince minutos, quizás Bella se entretuvo con algo...-

-La llamaré...- dije, sacando mi móvil y marcando al suyo. Pero nada que contestaba. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto, yo le pedí al recepcionista que me avisara en cuando la señorita Swan llegara. Insistí un par de veces más por teléfono, pero nada. ¿Y si se perdió? ¿y si le sucedió algo peor? ¡Maldición!

Dos horas más tarde, cuando ya había oscurecido, me llamaron desde recepción para avisarme que Bella había llegado hace diez minutos. Me levanté, y me dirigí a su cuarto.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba... que estábamos con Rosalie?- le dije, reprendiéndola

-Lo siento, no sé cómo se pasó la hora-

-Ni siquiera contestaste tu celular-

-Lo dejé olvidado aquí-

-Ok, ¿y cómo te fue?-

-Este... me facilitaron documentos que le pueden ser de ayuda. Si quiere se los enseño...-

-¿Comiste algo?-

-Eh, este...-

-No, por supuesto que no comiste. Bueno, yo tampoco. Le hablaré a Rosalie para que baje también. Anda ya, vámonos a comer-

-Está bien. ¿Llevo los documentos?-

-No, mañana por la mañana revisaremos eso. Ahora solo nos contarás a grandes rasgos que tal tú visita-

-Bien- dijo, mientras salía de su cuarto.

Camarones, salmón, ostras, pescado asado y un excelente vino blanco acompañaron nuestra amena cena:

-¡Esto está delicioso!- dijo Bella, cuando terminó de comer su plato de mariscos

-Adoro los mariscos- admitió Rosalie

-No se pueden quejar. Otro jefe no tendría tantas consideraciones con ustedes- bromee mientras degustaba del excelente vino

-¡Eres un ángel, Edward Culle!- dijo Rosalie, mientras apretaba una de mis mejillas

-¡Lo soy!- admití, mientras chocábamos nuestras copas de vino, sin poder evitar reírnos a carcajadas. Estábamos relajados, pese a que era un viaje de trabajo

-Este...creo que me retiro. Estoy algo cansada- dijo Bella, quien comenzaba a levantarse

-¿Tienes ya planes para mañana?- preguntó Rosalie

-Sí, almorzaré con el ex jefe de obra. Creo que tiene mucho que decir sobre Vulturi-

-¿Almuerzo?¿Otra cita?... creo que no es necesario...- me molesté. Se estaba tomando esto muy a pecho. Que se reuniera con un tipo que no conocía no era necesario, ya con Newton había sido suficiente.

-Edward, de esa cita que Bella tiene, y de lo que tú yo logremos sonsacarle al jefe del departamento de construcción de la ciudad, podremos ver que tan factible es el éxito, y lo sabes. Bella, pues ve y descansa. Mañana revisamos los papeles antes de tu cita, ¿sí?-

-Claro, con permiso. Buenas noches- dijo, apenas mirándome. Y se fue.

-Edward Cullen, hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos...- dijo Rosalie, sorprendiéndome cuando seguía a Bella con mi vista

-Desde que tengo uso de razón, Rosalie- admití

-Bien, y por eso mismo, porque te conozco bien, pues creo vislumbrar que algo te traes con Bella...-

-¡¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté, dándole una gran trago a mi copa

-Porque ni con Tanya eras tan aprehensivo. Ni a ella la celabas tanto...-

-¡¿Celar? Rosalie, deja de tomar- dije, quitando de sus manos la copa de vino –Ella quizás se está arriesgando con esto. Además, ya tiene suficiente con lo de su padre. Está tan sola...- comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió:

-¿Te gusta verdad?- me preguntó seriamente... ¿y qué le iba a responder? Pues la verdad:

-Me fascina, Rosalie- dije, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

-Bueno, ¡Salud por eso!-

-Salud- le respondí. Salud por Bella, dijo mi conciencia.

**POV Bella**

Rosalie y Edward hacían una muy bonita pareja, y por lo visto se llevaban bien. Seguro anoche estuvieron hasta tarde... ¡Ok Bella, y a ti que demonios te importa eso! Me increpé mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre mi cuerpo. Anoche me había quedado dormida pensando en Edward. La primera impresión que tuve sobre él en cuanto lo vi, de un tipo altanero, maleducado, insensible, se vinieron abajo después de que comenzara a tratar con él, y comenzara a darme cuenta que él quería ayudarme. Y por supuesto, después de darme cuenta que ese abogado de pelo cobrizo, ojos color esmeralda y labios sexi, me gustaba. ¡Qué digo me gustaba, me encantaba!. De seguro la mujer que se quede con semejante hombre, será muy afortunada.

Cuando bajé, ellos ya me esperaban en el comedor. Ambos vestían informales. Él de negro, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran de una manera increíble, y su cabello mojado, hacía que viera increíblemente sexi.

-Buenos días- dije tímidamente a ambos

-¿Cómo dormiste, Bella?- me preguntó Rosalie

-Bien, gracias-

-¿Qué vas a desayunar?- me preguntó él

-Sólo quiero café-

-Eso no es un desayuno-

-Lo es para mí. De verdad-

-Bien. Veamos, qué tenemos para hoy- dijo Edward, mirando a su colega.

-Nosotros tenemos la cita con el director del departamento de construcción de Miami, eso a las tres. A las cinco visitaremos al arquitecto de la obra, y creo que es todo. Ah! Y Bella tiene su almuerzo con el ex jefe de obra...- concluyó Rosalie

-A él lo despidieron por negarse a dar la orden de construir porque no cumplía con lo necesario para el levantamiento de obra. Ayer precisamente estaba resolviendo algo respecto a su finiquito laboral con el abogado. Me dijo que tenía información para hundir al viejo Vulturi. Luego iremos a hablar con el jefe de prevención de riesgos, pues hubo accidentes laborales de los que la constructora no se hizo cargo...- les conté

-Vaya, vaya... tenemos excelente expectativas de este viaje, ¿no Edward?- dijo ella con un tono que no supe descifrar bien, como si ella y Edward fueran cómplices de algo...

-Estupendas Rosalie, estupendas- dijo Edward, mientras revisaba los documentos que conseguí ayer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Bella**

Hasta las 12:30 hablamos de algunos puntos. Yo me quedé de contactar con un arquitecto que fue maestro mío, para que corroborara la información referente a los planos, pero eso ya regresando a Chicago. Luego me retiré a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. "Es importante la producción femenina para este tipo de citas" había insistido Rosalie. Cuando faltaban diez minutos, salí fuera del hotel, para tomar un taxi:

-¡Bella!- la voz de Edward me sorprendió desprevenida

-¿Sí?-

-Este... deja que te vaya a dejar-

-No es necesario. El restaurante queda cerca de aquí-

-Por lo mismo, no me cuesta nada-

-Está bien- dije. Enseguida fue por el carro y en menos de tres minutos estuvo en la puerta

-Te ves hermosa, Bella- dijo, mientras conducía, y sin quitar la vista del frente. Agradecí que no desviara la vista hacia mí, pues sentía que estaba roja como un tomate.

-Gracias-

-¿Llevas tu celular, no?-

-Sí, esta vez lo metí en mi cartera-

-Perfecto. Si se hace tarde de nuevo, llámame e iré por ti-

-No es necesario...-

-Bella, por favor...-

-Como digas-

-Gracias-

-Es aquí- le dije cuando estuvimos fuera del restaurante.

-Suerte con tu cita- dijo, mirando directamente a mis ojos.

-Igual para ustedes- respondí, sin ocultar mi mirada de la suya.

El almuerzo con el despechado ex jefe de la constructora de Vulturi, fue del todo provechosa. Me contó que él estuvo presente en el momento de la coima para que el director del departamento de construcción de allí aprobara la obra, y como en el caso de Chicago, había adulterado la información para que le fuese aprobada. Dijo que él feliz testificaba en contra de ese mal nacido. Que ese Vulturi y su hijo merecían ser desbalijados, y encerrados en la cárcel. Me entregó documentos que podían servirle a los abogados, y la grabación del último encuentro que tuvo con Vulturi, diciendo que esa grabación la había hecho pensando en que alguna vez se tendría que hacer justicia contra Vulturi, y que aquello podría servir. Más tarde, fuimos con el jefe de prevención de riesgos, que estaba tramitando su salida, porque se dio cuenta que en aquel lugar "se tejían cosas muy turbias, y quería estar afuera cuando la olla explotara". También me enseñó papeles y fotografías de cómo se trabajaba en las obras de la constructora Vulturi. Según lo que yo sabía, aquello era prueba suficiente para clausurar las obras, pero él estaba blindado.

Estuve con ellos hasta las ocho. Otra vez se me había hecho tardísimo, pero es que el tiempo pasaba rápido. Edward ya me había llamado unas tres veces, insistiendo que ya era tarde, pero yo le juraba que era necesario que me quedara a terminar la conversación con las personas, que valdría la pena. Cuando ya terminamos, le marqué y en tiempo record estuvo en el lugar que le indiqué:

-Entonces Bella, supongo que me tienes buenas noticias...-

-Creo que sí. Incluso tengo una grabación, en donde prácticamente Vulturi asume todo-

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?- preguntó con incredulidad

-Oh, claro que sí. La escuchamos, y se oye clarísimo. Además, los dos están dispuestos a ser testigos en contra de Vulturi-

-¡Es estupendo! A nosotros nos fue muy bien. Le sacamos la verdad al tipo ese, tendrá que declarar y asumir su culpabilidad. Ese Vulturi se va derechito a la cárcel- se oía triunfante. Me alegré ser parte de eso.

-Eso es bueno-

-Entonces, esta noche celebraremos. Hemos hecho un estupendo trabajo, y nos lo merecemos-

-Si usted insiste, jefe- dije, en tono bromista. Cosa que lo hizo reír.

**POV Edward.**

Dos botellas de champaña y una de tequila, fue suficiente para que mis acompañantes terminaran cantando rancheras en el bar del hotel. A Rosalie ya la había visto así un par de veces, pero en Bella fue tan novedoso, como divertido. De qué manera se negaba a beber, pero luego, después de la insistencia de Rosalie, terminó haciéndose fanática del tequila "¡y de todo lo que provenga de México. Salud por los mexicanos!" había dicho.

Pese a que tomé casi lo mismo que ella, ni siquiera me sentía mareado. Así que tuve la misión de cuidarlas. Ninguna tenía ganas de regresar a su dormitorio a descansar, ellas querían celebrar. Y lo hicieron. Desde las diez de la noche hasta cerca de las dos de la mañana estuvieron celebrando. Yo me reí mucho de sus ocurrencias. Se veían alegres, distendidas.

-Edwardddd... amigo, hermano... creo que es sssuficiente. Me rrretiro a mis appppostentoss...- dijo Rosalie, mientras se echaba a mi cuello

-Sí, creo que es todo por hoy- admití

-Bellaaaa...amigaaa...¿ya te dormiste?...- le preguntó luego a Bella, quien se había echado sobre la barra del bar

-¡No!... pero creo... que también me voy...- dijo, intentando ponerse en pié, y trastabillando.

-Calma las dos- les dije. Las tomé a ambas, una de cada lado, y me las llevé con mucho cuidado hasta el ascensor, mientras ella seguían cantando rancheras y despidiéndose de todos los allí presentes.

Una vez en el piso, pasé primero a dejar Rosalie, quien apenas se sacó sus zapatos, y se dejó caer sobre. Salí rápido, pues había dejado a Bella sujeta sobre la muralla. Cuando salí, iba en zig-zag camino al que ella pensó su cuarto

-Momento... ese no es tu cuarto...- le dije, tomándola por la cintura para guiarla. Abrí la puerta, y la metí a su recamara. Iba agarrada de mi cuello tan fuertemente, que cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama, olvidó soltarme, haciéndome caer prácticamente sobre ella.

-¿Te he dicho... te he dicho... lo guapo que eres...?- susurró ellacon su rostro muy cerca del mío, y con una sonrisa pícara que jamás había visto en ella

-No, no me lo has dicho- dije, disfrutando de mi cercanía con ella

-Pues eres muy guapo... eresss... eress el jefecito más guapo que he tenido nunca jamás-

-Muchas gracias...-

-Eres más parecido a un adonis... o a un principito... ¡sí, eres como un lindo principito...!- dijo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-Ok princesa, deja que te acueste- dije, comenzando a zafarme de sus brazos, aunque si fuera por mí, me hubiese quedado ahí con ella

-¡Pero si ya estoy acostada!- dijo, para luego echarse a reir.

-Pero debes acomodarte...-

-¡Espera!- dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos. Soltó mi cuello y llevó sus manos hasta mi rostro, para luego acercar su boca hasta la mía, y besarme. Fue un beso tierno, el más tierno que una mujer me había dado... y corto. Yo podría haberme aprovechado de eso, y haberla besado con la intensidad que deseaba, pero como digo, eso sería haberme aprovechado de ella.

-Ahora sí principito... puedo dormir feliz...- dijo, soltando mi rostro y cerrando sus ojos. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba dormida. Saqué sus zapatos y la acomodé bajo las colchas. Y ahí me quedé, embobado, mirándola dormir. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel a quien yo me encargaría de proteger. Un ángel al que quería para mí. Cualquier persona me podría haber dicho que ella estaba ebria y que no sabía lo que decía, ¿pero qué hay de cierto sobre lo que dicen, que un borracho siempre dice la verdad? y es probable porque de despoja de sus inhibiciones... así que me dejaría ilusionar por eso, es más, lo averiguaría.

**POV Bella**

Me costó abrir los ojos. Me sentía extraña. Pude sentir a lo lejos el sonido de gotas... ¡Pero se oían tan fuertes! Cuando quise incorporarme, un dolor en mi cabeza hizo hacerme caer de nuevo sobre la cama...demonios, era como un hacha sobre mi cráneo. ¡Por todos los cielos, y esa maldita gota que taladraba mis oídos!

Ok, intenté recordar, y lo último fue en el bar bebiendo tequila...claro...resaca era eso. Pero cómo demonios terminé en mi cuarto... de seguro Rosalie y Edward terminaron igual que yo... un momento... recordé a Edward trayéndome al cuarto... ¿y por qué tenia la impresión de recordarlo también sobre mi cama? ¡Oh, por Dios, mi cabeza! Desvié la vista al reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche... ¡Las dos de la tarde!

-Buenas tardes...- una voz varonil, que conocía bien, me sorprendió. No podía creerlo. Me sentía tan avergonzada, que dudé en darme la vuelta y mirarlo. Quizás que va a pensar de mí...¡Por qué la tierra no se abre de una vez y me traga!

Me armé de valor, y giré mi cuerpo en dirección a la voz:

-Buenos días... tardes... ¡auch!- dije, quejándome, llevando mis manos sobre mi cabeza

-Supongo que no te sientes nada de bien...- dijo eso más como una certeza que como una pregunta. Y si él se había quedado anoche en las mismas condiciones que yo, ¿cómo es que se veía ahí, tan fresco como una lechuga?

-No... mi cabeza... se parte en dos...-

-Claro, después de acabarse entre Rosalie y tú una botella de tequila y dos de champaña...-

-¿Y Rosalie?-

-Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por levantarse. La llamaron desde Chicago, hubo un problema con su madre, así que la fui a dejar al aeropuerto hace un par de horas-

-¿Está todo bien con ella?-

-Su madre se lo pasa enferma. Quedó de llamar en cuanto llegara- dijo, sonriendo, reclinado sobre la muralla –Oh, y anoche me quedé con tu llave, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar para traerte esta sal de fruta- dijo, acercándose a mí, y extendiéndome un gran vaso de agua –Te ayudará con la cabeza- agregó

-Gracias- dije, incorporándome en la cama con mucho cuidado. Tomé el contenido del vaso hasta que lo terminé

-¡Vaya! Sí que tenías sed... supongo que no tienes hambre...-

-No, la verdad es que quisiera dormir algo más... mi cabeza...-

-Entiendo. Yo iré a dar un paseo. Regreso luego. Descansa entonces... princesa...- me dijo, riéndose de forma muy coqueta, luego dio la media vuelta,dejó la llave sobre una mesa y salió del cuarto. ¡¿Princesa? ¡¿Por qué me había dicho así?...¡Oh, por Dios! Me dejé caer sobre la cama una vez más, confundida por todo eso, y dejé que la modorra se apoderara de mí, haciéndome caer en un profundo segundo sueño.

_-¿Te he dicho... te he dicho... lo guapo que eres...?- le dije, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo._

_-No, no me lo has dicho- respondió, sonriendo_

_-Pues eres muy guapo... eres el jefecito más guapo que he tenido nunca jamás-_

_-Pues muchas gracias...-_

_-Eres más parecido a un adonis... o a un principito... ¡sí, eres como un lindo principito...!- dije_

_-Ok princesa, deja que te acueste- dijo, comenzando a soltarse de mis brazos_

_-¡Pero si ya estoy acostada!- aclaré, riéndome _

_-Pero debes acomodarte...- insistió,_

_-¡Espera!- le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y besándole._

En ese momento, desperté...¡Por Dios, que haya sido un sueño, que haya sido un sueño! ¿Y si fue cierto? ¿Con qué cara lo voy a mirar ahora?...le dije principito...¡lo besé!... y él también me dijo princesa... ¡cómo lo hizo cuando vino a dejarme el agua! ¡Noo! Dije, metiéndome bajo las sábanas. Eso no fue un sueño, eso pasó anoche...

Y ahí estaba yo, escondida bajo las sábanas de la pura vergüenza, cuando oí unos golpes en mi puerta... ¡Debe ser él! ¡Qué le voy a decir!

-¡Servicio a la habitación!- dijo alguien desde afuera. Sentí alivio, por lo menos no era Edward.

-¡Un momento!- dije. Me di cuenta que estaba con la misma ropa de ayer, por lo que me calcé una bata, y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Buenas noches. El señor Cullen encargó esto para usted- me dijo el hombre. ¡Buenas noches! Claro, había dormido todo el día.

-Gracias- dije, recibiendo el pedido y dejándolo sobre una mesa. Sin esperar más, me metí a la regadera, y estuve ahí, poniendo mi mente en orden. Cuando salí algo más liviana de la modorra, me instalé en la mesa, y comí algo de lo que había en la bandeja. Eran ensaladas y jugos naturales. Nada que cayera muy pesado. Aun así, estaba delicioso.

Media hora después, y cuando había acabado toda la comida, sentí golpear la puerta. El corazón comenzó a latirme de forma alocada, pues ese sí debía de ser Edward. Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme, y me dirigí a la puerta. Y claro, era él.

-Buenas noches, que tal te sientes ahora-

-Estoy mejor... ¿quieres pasar?- le dije. No podía tenerlo parado en la puerta.

-Seguro- me dijo. Entró acercándose a la mesa y observó la bandeja de comida vacía –Me alegro que hayas comido-

-Sí, estaba delicioso-

-Entonces, ¿esta noche quieres ir al bar...?- preguntó, divertido. Eso no me pareció gracioso

-No- contesté, desviando mi mirada hacia la noche estrellada, algo molesta

-Perdona, no te enfades. Sólo que fue muy gracioso verlas a las dos, así de animadas. No sabía que cantaran rancheras...-

-¿Rancheras?... pues yo tampoco...-

-Qué más recuerdas...- ¡oh, no!

-No mucho- mentí

-Mmm...ya veo...-

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- pregunté... ¡Idiota, por qué pregunté eso! Vi el rostro jocoso de Edward... ¡Que se abra la tierra y me trague, por favor!

-Nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar...-

-¿Ah, no?- quizás si fue un sueño...

-No. Si yo fuera tú, no me avergonzaría de llamar "adonis" ni "principito" a mi jefe... mucho menos de robarle un beso- dijo, sonriendo.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- dije, escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos. Sentí que movió su silla para quedar más cerca de mí

-Te dije que no era algo de lo que tuvieras que sentir vergüenza. Además, a mí me encantó...-

En eso, me atreví a levantar la cabeza con mucha lentitud, y me di cuenta que el espacio que había entre ambos era poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma escandalosa, una vez más. Me estaba sonriendo tiernamente

-Estarías en todo tu derecho de despedirme- le dije avergonzada y con dificultad, pues mi respiración comenzaba a fallarme.

-O estaría en todo mi derecho de reclamarte el beso que me robaste- dijo en un susurro, mientras una de sus manos, apartaba un mechón de mi cabello que había caído a mi rostro. Podía sentir el tamboriteo de mi corazón, producido por la manera en que Edward comenzaba a acercarse, por la forma en que me miraba, por cómo dejaba su mano sobre mi cuello. Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro, y la escasez de espacio que había entre los dos

-Por lo que ahora voy a cobrarme de ese beso- dijo casi inaudiblemente. Puso ambas manos sobre mi rostro, y posó sus labios cálidos sobre los míos torpes y temblorosos. Su beso fue cálido, tierno, acogedor. Yo ya estaba perdida en el sabor de su boca, mientras su lengua exploró dentro de mi boca, encontrándose con la mía. Llevé mis manos hasta su nuca, y aferré sus cabellos con fuerza, acerándolo aún más a mi cuerpo. Llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura, y me envolvió con fuerza. Yo me sentía flotar. Me sentía en el mismísimo paraíso. Y no quería moverme de este paraíso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola nenas! Espero que a las lectoras del fic no las esté decepcionando con la historia. ¿Les va gustando? Espero sus comentarios como siempre, y bueno, les agradezco como siempre a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar, por las alertas y todo eso, que me hacen sonreir! Dedicado a todas ustedes. Besotes y gracias!**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

Sentí su temblor mientras con lentitud me fui acercando a ella. Sentí su corazón palpitar tan rápido que tuve la impresión de que se saldría de su pecho. Sentí su respiración agitada, y sentí como se rindió al beso, aferrándome con fuerza desde los cabellos de mi nuca. Por Dios, sus besos sabían tan bien. La mezcla de dulzura, calidez, ternura y anhelo llenaron desde mi boca hasta cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, llegando al mismísimo centro de mi alma.

-Ya... ya te cobraste... de tu beso...- dijo, con dificultad, después que nos aparatamos sólo un poco

-Pues no, y dudo que alguna vez me sienta del todo satisfecho...-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que no estoy dispuesto a que estos labios- dije, volviendo a rozarlos –besen otros labios que no sean los míos-

.-Exclusividad...-

-Exacto, y si para eso debo comenzar a hacer cursilerías para conquistarte...-

-No te preocupes... ya lo hiciste- dijo atolondradamente

-Como así...-le pregunté, acariciando su mejilla. Ella de inmediato se sonrojó y reclinó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y desde ahí habló:

-Ya me conquistaste, y no quiero besar otros labios que no sean los tuyos- una ráfaga de alegría me inundó, que tuve deseos de saltar, reír gritar. Ella quería estar conmigo, tanto como yo quería estar con ella.

-Es un alivio...-

-Aunque pensé que tú y Rose...-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Yo y esa loca...? Olvídalo. La conozco demasiado bien como para si quiera pensar en tener una relación sentimental con ella. Además, es como mi hermana-

-Ya veo-

-Ven aquí- dije, poniéndome en pie, y llevándola hasta un gran sillón que había en el cuarto. Ahí se acurrucó en mi pecho. De tanto en tanto levantaba su rostro hacia mí para que la besara, y acariciaba mi rostro y mi cabello. Yo dejaba envolverme por toda ella. Era maravilloso estar así con ella

-Me alegro haber sido quien que tomó la iniciativa...- me dijo, con algo de divertida satisfacción en la voz

-¿Perdón?-

-Eso, de que yo tomé la iniciativa. Si anoche no te hubiese besado...-

-Te recuerdo, niñita, que de ser por ti, lo hubieses escondido. Si yo no te lo hubiese recordado...- le recordé, pues apostaría eso

-Si tú no me lo hubieses recordado, de cualquier forma te hubiese vuelto a besar, en cualquier momento...- siguió diciendo divertida

-¡Pero si apenas me mirabas, y me dices que me ibas a besar!- le dije, divertido, haciéndolo cosquillas.

-¡No es cierto!-

-Este... supongo que tú y Jacob no...-

-¿Jacob y yo qué cosa, Edward?-

-Oye, conozco a Jacob...-

-¡No he tenido nada con él!- dijo, un tanto molesta –¡Yo no soy de esas mujeres!- dijo, zafándose de mis brazos

-Hey, calma. Si hubiese pasado algo, sí él se te hubiese insinuado, pues no lo hubiese culpado...-

-Él sólo me ofreció ayuda. Pero ya tomé una decisión: en cuanto termine de ayudarte, retomaré mis estudios, y dejaré de trabajar ahí...-

-Ok, cálmate fierecita. Esto se escapó de mis manos. Tú diste por hecho que entre Rosalie y yo pasaba algo, ¿y yo no puedo hacer suposiciones entre tú y Jacob? Además, no es necesario que dejes de trabajar en el bufete-

-No tiene caso que siga allí-

-¡Te quiero cerca, todo el tiempo que sea posible!- dije, serio, tomando su rostro entre mis manos

-Pero el empleo era sólo por un tiempo...-

-¿Lo hablamos luego, por favor? Ahora sólo quiero estar aquí, tranquilo contigo, por favor...- le dije, volviendo a besarla. Ella no demoró en responder a mi beso, para luego volver a acomodarse en mi regazo.

-¿A qué hora regresamos mañana?- preguntó después de un lapso de delicioso silencio, mientras ella jugueteaba con los dedos de una de mis manos, y yo besaba la cima de su cabeza.

-El vuelo está programado para las tres-

-Vaya...- dijo, con algo de pesar

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que... tengo la impresión de que al pisar Chicago, la burbuja en la que estoy ahora se romperá...-

-Ninguna burbuja se romperá- dije, alzando su cara hasta mi –Tú y yo cuidaremos de que no se rompa-

-¿De verdad?...¿de verdad esto es real?- me preguntó

-Sí, es real- afirmé mirando sus profundos ojos oscuros –Bella, no sabes hace cuánto te esperaba...- dije, para volver a tomar su rostro entre mis manos, y besarla con tal intensidad, que hice que se nos cortara la respiración.

**POV Bella**

Sentía que mi corazón se hinchaba a medida que pasaba las horas con él. Es que fue tan rápido, tan espontaneo todo, como si él o yo hubiésemos tenido ese plan trazado para terminar declarándonos el uno al otro. Y es que después de todo este tiempo sintiéndome literalmente en el mismísimo centro del infierno, venia él a tenderme su mano y sacarme del hades. Y es que, si bien es cierto, nada estaba resuelto aún, ya no me sentía sola. Y es que ya no estaba sola. Edward estaba conmigo.

Estuvimos mucho rato sobre el sillón, yo acurrucada en su pecho, y el acariciándome, que ya cuando fueron cerca de las dos de la mañana, tuve que empujarlo a que se fuera a su cuarto a dormir.

-¡Pero me puedo quedar aquí!- insistía, mientras lo empujaba a la puerta

-¡Pues no, señor! Debes descansar- decía

-¡Pero puedo descansar aquí! ¿O me vas a decir que ya tienes sueño? Porque te recuerdo que dormiste casi todo el día...-

-¡Que te vayas a descasar! Por la mañana nos vemos...-

-¡Es mucho tiempo!-

-Son sólo un par de horas. ¡Anda ya, Edward! No te pongas terco...-

-Está bien, pero me voy en contra de mi voluntad- dijo ya en la puerta. Me colgué a su cuello, y llevé mis labios hasta los suyos. Por Dios, cómo me gustaban sus labios...-Ves, tampoco quieres que me vaya...- dijo

-Buenas noches, licenciado- dije al fin, abriendo la puerta

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo, volviendo a besarme y dándose la vuelta para ir hasta su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta, me afirmé sobre esta, y pensé en lo mucho que hubiese deseado que él se quedara ahí conmigo. Pero estaba asustada. Hacía más de cinco años que no tenía una relación sentimental... ni sexual. Ya la última vez había tenido una muy fea decepción amorosa, que me había dejado muy mal. Le había entregado todo a ese maldito, incluso mi virginidad, y él lo único que hizo fue burlarse de mí. Por eso, me había dedicado a mis estudios, y nada más. Él había sido mi única experiencia sexual, nunca había estado con alguien más, y me llenaba de miedo ser torpe y que Edward terminara desencantándose de mi... ¡Un momento Bella, ¿por qué piensas esas cosas, cuando recién hoy comenzaste tu idilio amoroso con Edward?... Mi idilio amoroso..con Edward. Sonreí ante aquello.

Con un gran suspiro me fui a la cama, y el tiempo que demoré en caer en el profundo sueño, recordé cada momento de esa noche. Y me sentía feliz.

Al día siguiente, la insistencia de unos golpes en la puerta me despertó algo alterada. Me senté en mi cama, y sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior

-Isabella, si no abres, tiro la puerta- decía Edward desde afuera, por lo que no demoré más, y corría hacia la puerta para abrirle. En cuanto me vio, me tomó por la cintura y me elevó hasta poner mi cara a la altura de la suya, para besarme con mucha ternura.

-Buenos días, hermosa-

-Hola... ¿dormiste bien?-

-No mucho, la verdad...-

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Todo fue tú culpa... me quedé pensando en ti casi toda la noche... estuve a punto de venir aquí sólo para verte...-

-Pues yo dormí muy bien...- le dije, sonriendo

-Claro... si duermes como una marmota... no había conocido a alguien que durmiera tanto y tan profundamente...-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Claro que si!- dijo, y volvió a besarme, antes de que yo siguiera protestando.

El día siguió de forma muy romántica para los dos, incluso los días que siguieron, a nuestro regreso a la ciudad. Le pedí que lleváramos con calma esto, que no quería que se prestara para malos entendidos. Accedió de mala gana:

-¡¿Y qué les voy a decir cuando me pregunten que por qué ando tan feliz? ¡¿Eh?- me preguntó cuando se lo pedí.

-Pues inventa algo...-

-Déjame ver... ¿la deuda externa?, ¿las estaciones de la luna están afectando mi humor?-

-Pues tienes muchas razones para andar feliz: eres exitoso, te ha ido bien...-

-Ok, ok... dos semanas, niñita, dos semanas, no más- dijo, abrazándome a él, y besándome

-Ok, me voy... suéltame ya, puede entrar alguien-

-Soy el jefe, nadie puede decirme nada...-

-¡Anda ya, Edward! Me voy, quedé de ayudarle a Jacob con algunas cosas...-

-Dos semanas, ya sabes...-

-Dos semanas- dije, luego le di un fugaz beso y salí de su oficina.

Jacob estaba lleno de trabajo, y en verdad todo ahí. Él, por lo que supe, ya estaba saliendo con su "nueva conquista", lo que me alivió un poco. No quería que Edward y él tuviesen problemas por mi culpa. La que me miraba extrañada era Elizabeth, y Rosalie, a quien no tuve necesidad de decirle nada, pues sabia de los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí. Ella era prácticamente la única que lo sabía.

Me instalé en mi escritorio, al pendiente del teléfono, pues Elizabeth había pedido la tarde libre. Estaba revisando un par de cosas, cuando un hombre grande, musculoso, entró a la recepción hecho un energúmeno, absolutamente ofuscado.

-¡Dónde está! ¡Donde esta Edward, maldita sea!- dijo, gritando -¡Señorita, dígame dónde está ese...!- dijo, golpeando sobre el escritorio, ante mi atónita y asustada mirada

-Este... espere un momento...- le dije, mirándolo un tanto aterrada. En ese momento, sale Edward de su oficina, visiblemente indignado. El hombre y él se quedaron mirando

-¡Así que aquí estás!- le dijo el hombre

-¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedes llegar de forma civilizada, Emmett?- le increpó Edward, y enseguida, el rostro del hombre se tornó divertida. Yo seguía atónita, creo que estaba temblando, y sin entender nada

-¡Hermanito!...- dijo, acercándose a Edward, para abrazarlo –Es que vi a la señorita, supuse que era nueva, y quise jugarle una broma. Discúlpeme por favor...- dijo, mirándome. Yo solo asentí.

-Bien gorila, deja a Bella tranquila- dijo, indicándole a que pasaran –Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas...- dijo, mientras entraban a su oficina. Yo estaba en estado de shock aún. No sabía de la existencia de un hermano de Edward. Sólo esperaba que fuera algo más simpático que su hermana Alice.

**POV Edward**

El loco de Emmett le había dado un buen susto a Bella. Claro, muy propio del bruto de mi hermano. Pobre amor mío, debe estar en shock todavía.

-Entonces, que tal tu viaje por India-

-Novedoso...-

-Novedoso. Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo allá, después de la muerte de papá...-

-Es eso lo que me hizo regresar. Como nunca, he extrañado a mi familia, hermano...- me dijo, muy serio. Lo miré durante un tiempo, escrutándolo, esperando que rompiera en una risotada, pero nada. –Te hablo en serio. Me golpeó muy fuerte, y lo sabes. Hubiese deseado estar más tiempo con él...-

-Oye, no te lamentes...-

-Ok, Edward. Entonces... supongo que ahora sí te casas-

-Ya no estoy con Tanya. Hace más de un mes...-

-¡¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Por fin terminaste con ella? Vaya... pensé que te habías dado por vencido-

-Oye, no bromees con eso. Fue doloroso para ella...-

-¿Y no ha tratado de convencerte de volver, como lo hizo todas las veces antes?-

-Sí lo hizo, pero no sacaría nada. Estaba decidido-

-Vaya... ¿entonces no puedo decir que me alegro? Un segundo... ¿hay alguien más?- me preguntó finalmente. Ok, le había dado de plazo dos semanas a Bella para contar lo nuestro, pero Emmett era mi hermano, y prácticamente no teníamos secretos...

-No necesariamente-

-No me convences. Pero lo averiguaré Edward. ¿Almorzamos con mamá? quiero darle una sorpresa, a ella y a la fiera de Alice-

-Alice me odia desde que terminé con su amiga Tanya. Me maldice cada vez que puede...-

-Seguro podrás con su ira. Entonces, vámonos ya-

-Ok- le dije, mientras me levantaba. Iba a pedirle a Bella que almorzara conmigo, pero mis planes de comida con ella debían posponerse. Al salir, vimos a Jacob que estaba tomando de las manos a Bella. Los quedé mirando con algo de rabia. Si, estaba celoso. No estaban haciendo nada malo, pero me puse celoso de todos modos. Bella en cuanto me vio, se percató de mi estado. Trató de zafarse de las manos de Jacob, pero él, en vez de ceder, la abrazó por los hombros.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Emmett Cullen, estás aquí...- dijo, soltándola por fin, y acercándose a mi hermano para abrazarlo. Desvié la vista de la de Bella, no quería hacer algo inapropiado, como golpear a Jacob, por ejemplo.

-Pequeño Jacob, no hagas planes para esta noche, pues tendremos una salida solo para hombres- le dijo mi hermano

-Pues cuenta con ello- respondió Jacob

-Vámonos ya Emmett, debo regresar temprano, tengo un par de citas importantes-

-Bien, vámonos. Hasta la noche Jacob. Que tenga buen día señorita, y perdone una vez más lo de hace un rato- dijo Emmett a Bella finalmente

-No se preocupe- respondió Bella tímidamente

-Bueno, estoy de regreso a las cuatro- dije en general, y salimos de allí. Seguía molesto. ¡¿Por qué él si podía abrazarla frente a los demás, y yo no, eh?

-Ella es muy guapa- dijo Emmett ya dentro del carro

-¿Quién?-

-La chica que tienes de secretaria-

-Bella no es mi secretaria. Es la asistente de Jacob...-

-Oh, claro. Su nueva conquista...-

-¡No es su conquista!- dije, reaccionando molesto, pese a que trate de remediarlo –No es su conquista, estamos tratando el caso de su padre. Papá y mamá conocen de ella, y conocieron de su padre, y me pidieron ayudarla. A Jacob le pareció buena idea que trabajara ahí, en lo que retoma sus estudios de arquitectura-

-Aha!. Oye, y dime... ¿Rose sigue trabajando contigo?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?¿Volverás a intentarlo con ella?-

-¡Me volverá a mandar al infierno!-

-La engañaste, ¿te parece poco?-

-No quiero recordarlo. Ahora acelera abogado, ya quiero ver a mamá- dijo. Y es que a Emmett no le gustaba recordar ese episodio. Rosalie estuve muy enamorada de él, y élno supo valorar eso. Ella quedó muy mal herida, mientras que Emmett por supuesto, pasaba el rato con una y otra mujer. Después de un tiempo, dice que se dio cuenta que él quería estar con Rosalie, pero claro ella desde entonces, no le cree ni lo que reza.

**POV Bella**

Pude ver la molestia de Edward en sus ojos. Pero yo no estaba haciendo nada de malo. Jacob desde el primer día ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo, ¿por qué se ponía así?

-¿Qué harás esta tarde?- me preguntó Rosalie mientras almorzábamos algo en un restaurante cerca.

-Iré a la universidad. Tengo cita con el rector para ver mi situación, y saber si es factible reintegrarme- le conté

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí,lo estoy-

-¿Se lo comentaste a Edward ya?-

-No, no tuve tiempo. Salió con su hermano a comer...-

-¿Su hermano?¿Emmett está aquí?-

-Si, creo que sí-

-¡Maldito! ¡Que se supone que hace aquí, por qué demonios no se quedó en donde estaba...!-

-Hey, por qué reaccionas así-

-Es una... larga historia, además, sin importancia-

-Seguro... no te hubieras puesto así-

-Ese maldito jugó con mis sentimientos Bella, y su presencia aquí me atormenta-

-Oh, lo siento...-

-Pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora me enfoco en mi trabajo, nada más-

-Eso no es sano...-

-Eso lo dices tú porque tienes un perfecto idilio amoroso-

-¿Perfecto? No lo creo...- asumí con algo de pena, recordando lo de hace un rato

-¡Por qué dices eso! ¿Edward te hizo algo?-

-No, no es eso... bueno, me vio abrazada con Jacob, y creo que eso le molestó. Ni siquiera se despidió-

-Celos, eso es bueno-

-No quiero que se moleste... Bueno, es tarde. Debes regresar al bufete, y yo debo irme a la universidad, no quiero perder mi cita con el rector-

-Ok, ¿algún recado?-

-No...bueno, si te pregunta dícelo...-

-Bien, de seguro lo hará. Que te vaya muy bien linda, ¿regresaras más tarde al bufete?-

-No lo creo. Ayudaré a Ángela con unas cosas, me comprometí con ella-

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces-

-Eso espero...-

-No seas trágica Bella- me dijo. Luego salimos del restaurante, ella rumbo a la oficina y yo a la universidad.

La cita con el rector estuvo muy buena, me dijo que le habían informado lo que había ocurrido con mi padre, y que él me prestaría la ayuda necesaria, y que por supuesto podía integrarme a las clases cuando gustara. Eso era bueno. Extrañaba mis clases, además, estaba tan cerca de terminarla, que dejarla a estas alturas, era una locura. Miré la hora, eran cerca de las siete, y Ángela debe de estarme esperando...

-Por tanto, si no me entero por Rosalie de tus planes, no me enteraría nunca- dijo la voz de Edward detrás de mí, cuando iba saliendo de la universidad. Lentamente me di la vuelta, estaba preparándome para enfrentar su furia

-No tuve tiempo de decírtelo, saliste rápido con tu hermano-

-Podrías haberme llamado-

-Tenías toda la tarde con pendientes, no te iba a molestar con mis asuntos-

-No son molestias- dijo, sin un ápice de humor en la voz. Y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Debo ir al departamento, Ángela necesita ayuda con su proyecto-

-Vamos, yo te llevo- me dijo. Se me adelantó y comenzó a caminar hasta su carro. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y yo entré sin decir nada. Ya estaba algo nerviosa.

-Entonces, cómo te fue con el rector- me preguntó sin despegar la vista del frente

-Oh, me dijo que me podía integrar a las clases cuando quisiera, así que no perderé más el tiempo-

-¿Significa que dejarás de trabajar en el bufete?-

-Eso creo. Mañana hablaré con Jacob-

-Por supuesto...- dijo algo molesto. Íbamos de camino en silencio, y antes de llegar al edificio, se aparcó y detuvo el motor del vehículo y dejó fluir las palabras sin pausas: –Ok: sí, estoy molesto. Me molesta tener que esconder lo que siento por ti, cuando tengo que ver a Jacob sobrepasándose con sus muestras de cariño. Además, ni siquiera me contaste de tus planes hoy, de tu cita en la universidad...-

-Me dieron la cita mientras estabas con tu hermano. Después saliste, y supuse que no querías hablarme. Sabía que te habías molestado, pero Jacob siempre ha sido así...- me justifiqué

-¿Pensaste que no quería hablar contigo? Estuve un montón de veces a punto de levantarme del almuerzo con mi familia y venir por ti, y durante la tarde, estuve al pendiente de si llegabas o no, hasta que Rosalie me dijo de tus planes-

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparte- dije, bajando mi cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Pues me preocupaste!- dijo aun con la vista en frente. Luego soltó un suspiro y se giró hasta mí, se acercó lo que más pudo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y me besó –Te extrañé como un loco, y ahora me sales con eso de que ya no trabajaras más en la oficina...-

-Sabias que tarde o temprano sucedería. Pero seguiré ayudándote con el caso de Vulturi-

-Eso es lo de menos, yo sólo quiero que estés conmigo el mayor tiempo posible...- dijo, mientras sus labios se paseaban por mi cuello, y mis manos acariciaban sus cabellos.

-Y yo también, pero no puedes descuidar tus asuntos por mí...-

-Sí, sí puedo-

-No, no puedes. ¿No se supone que tienes "salida solo para hombres" con tu hermano y con Jacob? Pues ve y diviértete-

-Yo me divierto más estando contigo, puedo deshacer ese plan-

-No, claro que no Edward. Ve y diviértete. Yo tengo una noche de maquetas y planos con Ángela- dije, besando su mejilla con besos muy cortitos –Así que andando licenciado-

-No hagas planes para mañana- pidió, susurrando, con sus labios muy cerca de los míos

-No los haré- respondí. Luego, yo misma no dejé distancia entre los dos, y es que adoraba que me besara. Era una de las sensaciones que mejor me hacía sentir, una de las cosas más exquisitas que he sentido nunca.

-Me llamas antes de que te duermas, ¿si?- me pidió antes de bajar del coche

-Como todas las noches- le dije, dándole el último beso, antes de salir –Y compórtate, ¿eh?-

-¡Como todo un príncipe!- dijo, divertido. Le lancé un beso desde afuera, y luego dejé que se marchara.

**POV Edward**

La noche con los muchachos estuvo de lo más animada. Además, me dio gusto saber que Jacob tenía una "muy prometedora situación sentimental". Hicimos salud por eso. También me preguntaron que qué pasaba conmigo, y yo les dije que ya pronto lo sabrían.

Tuve que "acoger" a mi hermano en mi departamento, pues Alice también le había lanzado mil maldiciones, cuando dijo que estaba feliz por la decisión que había tomado sobre terminar la relación con Tanya:

-¡Pues váyanse los dos al infierno!- nos gritó, así que nos fuimos a mi apartamento. Cerca de las dos de la mañana recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella: "Entendería si estas durmiendo. Ángela y yo nos acabamos de desocupar. Te dejo un beso. Te quiero mucho". Enseguida le marqué y le conté como había estado la celebración. Mañana iría por la mañana a hablar con "su jefe" para contarle de su renuncia, y que retomaría la próxima semana sus estudios.

-¿Necesitas más ayuda con el caso de Vulturi?- preguntó, al otro lado del teléfono

-Creo que con lo que tenemos es suficiente para meter a la cárcel a ese tipo y cerrar su constructora, así que tendré que buscar una excusa nueva para tenerte cerca-

-No necesitas excusas, me tienes y me tendrás cerca tanto como quieras-

-Pues espero que tengas tiempo, pues te quiero conmigo tanto como dure mi vida-

-Te quiero Edward- me susurro con ternura mi amor

-Y yo a ti Bella. Ahora vete a dormir, ¡válgame el cielo, ya llevas perdido unas cuantas horas de sueño, qué barbaridad!-

-Muy gracioso, licenciado. Y sí, ya tengo sueño, así que me voy. Te veo mañana. Un beso-

-Un beso, te quiero hermosa marmotita- oi que soltó una risita y luego colgó. Es que era cierto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola nenas! Espero que a las lectoras del fic no las esté decepcionando con la historia. ¿Les va gustando? Espero sus comentarios como siempre, y bueno, les agradezco como siempre a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar, por las alertas y todo eso, que me hacen sonreir! Dedicado a todas ustedes. Besotes y gracias!**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward<strong>

Al día siguiente, Elizabeth me informo que desde la fiscalía centro había llegado una copia de la notificación que se le había hecho a Lea y Sue Clearwater. El primer juicio se haría dentro de dos semanas. Jacob y yo discutimos sobre algunos detalles del caso, y barajábamos la opción, no certera, de que la autora intelectual del asesinato de Charly Swan estaba entre esas dos mujeres. Además, estaban los cargos de la demanda que impusimos contra los daños que todo esto le causaron a Bella. Me encargaría de refundir en la cárcel a los responsables, materiales e intelectuales.

-Este, hemos pasado por alto un detalle: hace unos años, hubo una denuncia de violación en contra de Charly Swan, y los documentos dicen que fue contra de su hija...-

-Lo hablaremos con Bella- respondí. Y era verdad, ese detalle lo habíamos pasado por alto. Pero después de todo, era imposible que Charly hubiese hecho eso en contra de su hija, por la forma en que ella hablaba de su padre. Levanté el auricular, y le pedí a Elizabeth que le pidiera a Bella que viniese a mi oficina. A los minutos, entró, después de golpear un par de veces

-¿Me necesitan?-

-Sí, Bella. Queremos ponerte al tanto sobre el juicio por el caso de tu padre, pero antes, tenemos una pregunta que hacerte- le dijo Jacob, mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

-Ustedes dirán-

-Bella, hay una denuncia de hace unos años en contra de tu padre por intento de violación en tu contra...- comenzó a decir Jacob, pero Bella lo interrumpió de inmediato con su voz temblorosa

-¡Mi padre nunca hizo eso!-

-Cálmate Bella...- comenzó a decir Jacob, mientras Elizabeth entraba a la oficina

-Jacob, tus clientes están aquí-

-Ok, voy enseguida- indicó él

-Ve Jacob, yo hablo con Bella- le pedí, necesitaba estar a solas con Bella.

-Está bien- dijo, luego se puso de pie y salió. Yo me levanté de mi asiento, y rodeé el escritorio para sentarme cerca de ella

-Bella, cariño, necesito que me digas la verdad de lo que sucedió con esa denuncia. No tengas miedo- mientras la tomaba de las manos

-¡¿A caso no me crees cuando te digo que él no...?- preguntó algo alterada y temblorosa

-Bella, sólo te estoy pidiendo que me expliques a que se debe esa denuncia en contra de tu padre. No estoy levantando juicios. Si tú me dices que no lo hizo, pues te creo, pero necesito tener claro eso. Lo preguntarán en el juicio, amor- le dije lo más suavemente que pude. Me miró con dolor, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro

-Una noche... papá llegó ebrio a casa, como la mayoría de las noches. Las cosas no estaba bien con Sue, siempre los escuchaba discutir. Yo estaba acostada, odiaba escuchar sus discusiones. Estaba con la luz apagada, en mi cama, cubierta por las colchas hasta la cabeza. De pronto, sentí caer sobre mí un gran peso, y me di cuenta que... que era papá...- dijo, rompiendo en llanto –él me decía "Sue", él pensaba que yo era Sue. Cuando me di cuenta, ella estaba recostada en el umbral de la puerta mirando todo aquello y tomaba fotografías; se reía de forma maquiavélica, mientras yo le pedía a papá que se quitara, que era yo, no Sue... Ella lo confundió... él no me hizo nada, no sé de dónde saqué fuerza, que le di un empujón, que lo hizo caer al suelo...- dijo, enterrando su cara sobre sus manos. Me levanté, y la estreché en mi pecho

-Es suficiente amor, calma-

-Ella... ella denuncio a papá... pero él no hizo nada, te lo juro. Incluso no sabía por que cargaban esa acusación en su contra...él no recordaba nada- dijo, sollozando en mi pecho

-Entiendo cariño, ahora cálmate- maldita Sue. Me encargaría de hacerla pagar. Nunca había perdido un juicio, y esta no sería la primera vez. Estaba convencido, ella tiene que tener parte en el crimen de Charly Swan.

Le tuve que pedir a Elizabeth que le preparara de su te milagroso para ayudar a tranquilizarla, pues no dejaba de llorar. Me partía el alma verla así. En ese momento juré que nada ni nadie la volvería a atormentar como esa mujer lo hizo.

**POV Bella**

-¿Estas más tranquila, cielo?- me preguntó Elizabeth, después que me tomé el té

-Sí, gracias...-

-Verás que todo acaba pronto-

-Espero que sea así- dije. Maldita Sue, que había ensuciado los recuerdos que tenia de mi padre. Maldita.

-Bella, vete a casa. Descansa. Además, ya tus labores aquí terminaron, no es necesario que sigas...-

-Le extrañaré, Elizabeth. Muchas gracias por todo- le dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Aquí estaré para lo que necesites. Ahora vete, el chofer te espera-

-Vendré a verte-

-Eso espero. No desaparezcas- me dijo. Tomé mis cosas y Salí del despacho. De camino a casa, planeé una ducha larga para relajarme, y luego repasaría algunas materias de la universidad. Tenía que ponerme al día de más de un mes de ausencia. Esperaba que pudiese rendir.

-Hemos llegado, señorita.- me dijo Sam, el chofer

-Muchas gracias, Sam-

-Cuando se le ofrezca señorita- me dijo el amable hombre. Salí rumbo al apartamento. Cuando entré, me dispuse a llamar a Edward para avisarle que ya estaba en casa, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cuando la abrí, me quedé espantada y petrificada en la puerta

-Veo que no entiendes mis mensajes, maldita asesina- era Sue Clearwater. Intenté cerrar la puerta antes que ella entrara, pero demoré demasiado. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, me tomó con violencia del mentón. Su mirada era de furia, amenazadora. –Óyeme bien, "Bellita". Si no pides que detengan la investigación...-

-¿Fuiste tú verdad...? Tú mataste a...-

-¡Claro que no! Si yo lo amaba- dijo, con fingida ternura -¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Tú!-

-¡No lo hice!-

-Escúchame bien Isabella, ya tu padre arruinó mi vida, y mira cómo acabó. No me tientes a hacerte terminar igual que él...-

-No haré que detengan la investigación. Si quieres, pues mátame...-

-Muy valiente, niñita, muy valiente... no sabes en dónde te estas metiendo...-

-¡No te tengo miedo!-

-Isabella, sólo vine a advertirte: no te metas en mi camino, o lo lamentarás...-

-¡Ya no tengo nada que lamentar. Acabaste con la tranquilidad y la vida de mi padre, acabaste con mi tranquilidad también. Ahora no me importa nada!-

-Ya veremos quien termina perdiendo en esta historia, Bellita...- dijo. Luego soltó mi mentón, empujándome hasta caer al piso. Me miró con odio, luego dio media vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. En ese momento, rompí en llanto. ¡Hasta cuando! Estaba harta de todo esto... pero no daría mi brazo a torcer, seguiría con esto hasta que ella pagara, y si después ella se vengaba de mi matándome, pues no me importaba. Allí me quedé llorando, de rabia, impotencia, mientras envolvía mis piernas entre mis brazos... en eso, mi celular comenzó a sonar: era Edward. Pero estaba muy alterada para contestarle. No podía dejar de llorar.

Edward insistió más de diez veces. Tendría que inventarle algo... de seguro vendría si no contestaba. Así que levanté y me fui directo a la ducha. Allí me relajé un poco, solo un poco. Salí después de casi media hora. Revisé mi teléfono, y tenía un mensaje de voz de Edward: "Bella, voy para allá, y espero que tengas una buena excusa para no haber contestado mis llamadas, y si no abres, tiraré la puerta" dijo, y colgó. Me fui a vestir con rapidez. Tres minutos después, golpearon a la puerta.

-¡Por qué me preocupas de esta manera!- dijo, abrazándome por la cintura

-Perdóname, estaba alterada, y decidí tomar una pastilla relajante. Me quedé profundamente dormida. Después me desperté y me metí a la ducha. Recién ahí vi tus llamadas y oí tu mensaje- le dije, tratando se sonar convincente. El me escrutó con la mirada

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó. Sólo asentí –Es raro que me digas que necesitas pastillas para dormir, sabiendo lo buena que eres para eso...- dijo, tratando de sonar bromista

-¡Deja de burlarte!- lo increpé, dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas.

-Ok, perdona. ¿Estás más tranquila?-

-Sí- mentí – ¿Tienes hambre? No he preparado nada, pero no demoro en inventar algo...-

-Cocinemos entonces- dijo, mientras íbamos a la cocina. Agradecí que estuviese ahí, conmigo. Me sentía segura con él a mi lado. Así menos daría mi brazo a torcer.

-¿Y Ángela?- me dijo mientras me llevaba hasta la cocina

-Viaje de estudio. Llegará hasta el domingo-

-Muy bien. A ver arquitecta, con que me vas a sorprender para paliar el hambre-

-Mmm...Veamos... ¿pastas?-

-Pastas está bien- me dijo. Se quitó su saco, su corbata y comenzamos a cocinar. Según lo que me dijo, llevaba viviendo solo hace bastantes años, por lo que ya se manejaba en la cocina. Terminamos de cocinar cuarenta minutos después, y cenamos dándonos de comer el uno a otro, de manera muy romántica. ¿Sabrá Edward toda la calma que trae a mí, cuando está conmigo? A veces me lo quedaba mirando mientras hacía cualquier cosa, distraído e inconsciente de que yo lo miraba, y me parecía increíble que alguien como él pudiese sentir amor por mí. Y cuando me miraba, o me tocaba, o me besaba yo sentía en una especie de remolino que me alteraba desde el centro del alma, pasando por cada capa de mi piel.

-Esto estuvo de maravilla- dijo, llevándome hasta el sillón para reposar de la cena

-Para que veas que cocino muy bien-

-Te recuerdo que no cocinaste sola, niñita-

-Hacemos un buen equipo entonces- rectifiqué. Nos sentamos de manera que el quedó rodeándome con su cuerpo, mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura, reposando sus blancas manos sobre mi abdomen, mientras su boca quedaba justo a la altura de mi cuello.

-Y cuáles son tus planes para mañana...- quise saber

-¿Lo olvidas? Es el primer juicio contra Vulturi. Espero que sea el único, aunque por la magnitud de las pruebas, probablemente sea más de uno-

-Lo había olvidado. Y a qué hora tienes que estar allá-

-A las diez. Hablaremos con los representantes de las familias demandantes, y ya a las once comienza el juicio-

-De seguro sale todo como lo planeas- dije. Respondió solo con un "aha", pues estaba entretenido paseando su nariz por el contorno de mi cuello. ¡Por todos los cielos! Luego no fue sólo su nariz por mi cuello, sino sus labios que se deslizaban, haciéndome estremecer. Sentí como mi remolino interno se convertía en un verdadero torbellino cálido. Giré mi rostro, y busqué sus labios. Me fijé en sus ojos, y estaba oscuros, deseoso. Me miró un instante y luego me besó con tal pasión, como nunca lo había hecho. Llevé mis manos hasta su cuello, acariciándolo con apremio, mientras sus brazos me estrechaban con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Bella... te deseo...- dijo en un susurro, muy cerca de mis labios, sin darme oportunidad a responder. Una de sus manos estaba fuertemente aferrada a mi nuca, para tener absoluto control de mis labios. Y por Dios, yo también lo deseaba tanto.

-Edward...- logré decir, muy suavemente, con mi respiración entrecortada de puro deseo. Sin demora, y de forma muy ágil, se levantó, tomándome entre sus brazos, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, y me llevó hasta mi cuarto. Una vez allí, me dejó caer sobre la cama, ,y continuó besándome con tanta pasión que perdí la noción de tiempo y espacio.

** POV Edward**

Sus labios quedaron ligeramente abiertos, a merced del calor de mi boca, y del sensual movimiento de mi lengua que se movía para tomar posesión.

Su cuerpo desnudo, era el espectáculo más hermoso que jamás había presenciado, dándome el placer de recorrerlo completamente con mis manos y con mis labios, mientras su respiración era jadeante por la misma oleada caliente de excitación sensual que a mí me invadía.

Por Dios, cómo la deseaba, como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer. Y es que hasta ahora vine a saber las poderosas sensaciones que se desataban en el cuerpo cuando el amor y el deseo van cogidos de la mano. Y es que ¿qué sabía yo del amor? Hasta ahora nada, absolutamente nada. Me sentía como un adolecente aprendiz quemándose de amor y placer en los brazos de su primer amor.

El cuerpo de Bella se arqueaba en respuesta al roce de nuestros cuerpos, y sus manos aferraban fuertemente el cabello de mi nuca en respuesta al placer abrazador, que supe, ardió en su interior. Y es que yo me sentía igual.

Nunca me había sentido así con una mujer, y comencé a darme cuenta que nunca lo sería, que Bella era la única.

-Bella... te amo...- le dije, a punto de incrementar nuestro encuentro íntimo.

-Ed... Edward...- gemía ella en mi oído. En ese momento, ya no hubo nada que nos separa. Éramos uno, yo estaba en ella, llenándola de mí, mientras el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, hacía que ambos comenzáramos a ascender tan alto, a punto de llegar al mismísimo firmamento. Después de un momento, sentí como sus músculos se tornaron rígidos, lista para alcanzar su clímax, mientras mi control se devastaba llevándome también hacia la mismo momento culmine.

Ella y yo estallamos en mil pedazos, mientras yo la aferraba a mí con fuerza, y mientras ella profería un grito jadeante, para luego, con cuidado, dejarla caer sobre las almohadas.

Hasta que nuestra respiración se normalizó, no fuimos capaces de hablar. Sólo nos mirábamos y nos acariciábamos una y otra vez.

-Eres mía, Isabella- le dije en un susurro cuando pude controlar jadeo, mientras ella me miraba con sus ojos líquidos, producto de tanto placer

-Te amo, Edward- respondió. Enseguida llevó sus dedos hasta mis labios y los recorrió con lentitud. Ese sólo roce de sus dedos sobre mis labios, me llevaron a desearla una vez más. Y se lo hice saber, cuando aparté su mano de mi boca, pegándola a sus labios, antes de volver a hacerle el amor con paciencia y ternura tan absorbente, que fue aún más devastadora que la lujuria de nuestro primer encuentro.

Después de semejante noche, nuestros cuerpos quedaron rendidos el uno junto al otro, abrazados, muy quietos.

Por supuesto, fui yo quien primero abrió los ojos ante la luz de la mañana... desvié mi vista hacia la hermosa mujer que tenía en mis brazos, y me pareció un sueño. Besé su sien delicadamente para evitar despertarla. Luego vi la hora, y me lamenté de tener que comenzar a levantarme, pues tenía el tiempo justo para pasar por mi apartamento, darme una ducha, cambiarme y partir al bufete.

Y así lo hice. Salí con pesar del apartamento de Bella, dejándola plácidamente dormida.

-Entonces hermanito, ¿me cuentas de quién se trata?¿o tendré que averiguarlo por mis medios?- me dijo Emmett, quien se sentó a desayunar,mientras yo hacía el nudo de mi corbata. Intenté hacerme el desentendido, pero la ausencia de la noche en mi apartamento, y la sonrisa que cargaba en mi rostro, me delataban

-No sé si deba decírtelo... eres un chismoso...-

-¡Edward, maldita sea, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos! Así que dime de una vez quien es...-

-Emmett, por ahora, confórmate con saber que tu hermano está feliz e irrevocablemente enamorado como un chiquillo de quince. Ahora me voy, tengo el tiempo justo. Hablamos en la noche- le dije, tomando mi portafolio, y saliendo de allí, antes de que Emmett siguiera preguntando.

A la entrada del edificio, me encontré con el muchacho que cada día se plantaba ahí a vender flores. Siempre me pregunté por qué escogía ese lugar precisamente para venderlas... así que me pareció buena idea comprar un par de ramos para darles a Elizabeth y a Rose.

-¡Muy buenos días, mi fiel Elizabeth!- le dije, acercándome a su escritorio para darle un beso en la mejilla y darle el ramo de flores

-Este... eh, buenos días- respondió confundida, mirándome y mirando las flores de forma alternada -¿te sientes bien?-

-¡De maravilla, mujer!- respondí animadamente, mientras entraba a mi despacho. Ella me venía pisando los talones:

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué traes esa sonrisa en los labios?-

-¿Qué sonrisa?- le respondí como un bobo, mientras sentía las comisuras de mis labios levantadas de forma incluso exagerada

-¿No me vas a decir?-

-No ahora Elizabeth. ¿Rose ya llegó?-

-Sí, hace unos minutos-

-Bien- dije, tomando el otro ramo de flores y dirigiéndome a su despacho, mientras Elizabeth se quedaba ahí, estupefacta por mi extraño comportamiento.

Entré al despacho de mi amiga sin golpear

-Qué bueno que llegas, tenemos que...- comenzó a decir, luego me miró y detuvo sus palabras, para escrutarme con la mirada

-¿Qué?- le pregunté con la sonrisa en los labios y el ramo de flores en mis manos

-Dime tú que sucede...-

-Ah! Te traje estas flores, para desearte suerte por lo de hoy-

-¿Tú trayéndome flores?¿Tú deseándome suerte?¿Tú sonriendo de esa manera?- cuestionó de forma divertida –Todo esto es producto del nombre de una mujer, ¿no?-

-¡No sólo de su nombre, Rose, de toda ella, toda ella!- le dije, levantándola de su asiento, y abrazándola mientras la daba vueltas en el aire.

-Edward Culle, te mereces el amor de una mujer como Bella. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte así, amigo-

-Rose, la amo tanto, tanto. ¡Y lo mejor es que ella me ama también!-

-Muy bien adolecente exultante. De veras estoy feliz por ti, pero tenemos trabajo, y dentro de unas horas, debemos marchar al juzgado, ¿recuerdas?¿caso Vulturi,constructora?-

-Lo recuerdo. Pero no te preocupes, sé que hoy nada puede salir mal-

-Espero. Vámonos entonces "Romeo". Un juicio nos espera- me dijo, tomando su portafolio y sacándome de ahí por el brazo.

**POV Bella**

Desperté de golpe, un tanto adolorida. Al cabo de segundos, recordé todo. Recordé mi noche, la noche más hermosa que jamás había tenido, y me decepcionó encontrarme sola en aquella cama. Enseguida miré la hora, ¡Válgame el cielo! Si se supone que tendría que estar desayunando para salir rumbo al aeropuerto en busca de los testigos del caso Vulturi. Me levanté tan rápido como pude, rumbo a la ducha, pero al pasar frente al gran espejo de mi cuarto, una nota pegada en ella me detuvo. _"No quise poner en riesgo mi vida despertándote al salir, y es que anoche te quieté bastantes horas de sueño, que prometo, recompensaré con creces. Te amo, no lo olvides" _Sonreí y suspiré, llevando la nota hasta mi pecho. ¡Me ama, él me ama! Luego, desvié la vista hasta la chica que reflejaba el espejo delante de mí. Y es que ya no era la misma de ayer, me sentía diferente, y no tenía explicación para ello. ¿Acaso es el amor? ¡Probablemente, Bella! Me dije a mi misma. Además, mis ojos se veían más grandes y más oscuros de lo normal, y quizás hasta más brillante. Bien, no quise distraerme más, y me fui a la ducha. Abrí el armario, y tomé unos simples jeans y una camiseta. Pero enseguida medite: ese sería un día importante, no? así que porque no cambiar de atuendo. Así que cogí un vestido negro con cuello en v, ajustado, con mangas de medio brazo y de largo hasta sobre la rodilla, y unos tacones también del mismo color. ¡Perfecta, Isabella!

Treinta minutos más tarde, llamaron al citófono. Era Sam, el chofer del bufete, quien venía por mí, para ir hasta el aeropuerto.

-Señorita, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto y luego al juzgado-

-Acelera entonces Sam- le dije. Y así lo hizo. Estuvimos en tiempo record en el aeropuerto, llegando justo a tiempo para recibir a los testigos del caso Vulturi.

Nos fuimos directo al juzgado, pues el juicio debía de estar a punto de comenzar. Allí no esperaba Jacob, a quien presenté a los dos testigos. Con él estaba quedé con ella, mientras Jacob conducía a los caballeros hasta adentro para que hablaran con Rosalie y Edward.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?-me preguntó Elizabeth

-Muy bien. Este... ¿los abogados llegaron hace mucho?-

-Algo más de media hora. Rosalie estaba algo neurótica por que los testigos no llegaban, pero Edward se veía...diferente...-

-¿Diferente?-

-Parecía un adolecente, además de estar más seguro que de costumbre de que hoy ganaría el juicio-

-Vaya...-

-Entremos Bella-me indicó, guiándome por el brazo hacia el salón.

La sala estaba repleta. Por un lado estaban todas las familias que se hacían parte de la demanda, también vi a Jacob junto a los testigos, además de otras personas que no supe reconocer. Del otro lado, supe que había gente que trabajaba para Aro Vulturi, entre ellos estaba Mike. Me espanté, pues no quería que me viera. Le pedí a Elizabeth que nos sentáramos atrás, para evitar ser vista.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los demandados, Vulturi y sus abogados. El dueño de la constructora no era muy viejo. Observaba todo a su alrededor con desconfianza y altivez. Sus abogados, que eran cuatro, apenas se sentaron, abrieron sus portafolios y comenzaron a hojear documentos, un tanto nerviosos.

Luego, el grupo de demandantes. La primera en entrar fue Rosalie, que se veía elegantemente atractiva, y muy segura de sí misma. Le siguieron el matrimonio representante de las familias demandantes, quienes también se veían muy tranquilos. Y por último, mi estómago se contrajo, cuando mi vista captó la presencia de Edward en el lugar. Vestía un traje gris oscuro, que lo hacía ver imponente, seguro, avasallador. Sentí mis pómulos enrojecerse, pues no pude evitar recordar la noche anterior entre sus brazos. Todos ellos se veían serios, concentrados, pero muy tranquilos.

Cuando entró el juez, el secretario ordenó a los presentes ponerse en pie, hasta que el magistrado tomó asiento.

Enseguida el mismo hombre, comenzó a hablar: "Caso 289.765: Constructora Vulruti. Nombre de los demandantes..."y siguió con su relato para poner en conocimiento al magistrado.

Y así continuó el juicio por más de tres horas. Hicieron pasar al demandado, quien insistía en inocencia. Además se sorprendió cuando vio que como testigos, los demandantes tenían a ex colaboradores suyos. Edward lo enfrentaba con sutileza, con perspicacia, haciéndolo incluso quedar atrapado por sus propias palabras. Yo sabía que era un mal momento, pero ver así a Edward, me provocaba algo de placer, pues se veía tan sensual... ¡Ok Bella, basta! Me decía, sofocando el calor que la imagen de Edward me provocaba y mirando hacia cualquier otro lado.

-Señores, creo que tengo la información necesaria para tomar una decisión. Habrá un receso de una hora, por lo que a las dos reanudaremos el juicio y daré a conocer mi decisión- dijo el juez golpeando con su martillo. Todos se pusieron de pie, y salieron. Rosalie, Edward y los demandantes se retiraron por otra puerta diferente por la que salimos nosotros.

-Querida, vámonos a comer algo a la cafetería- me dijo Elizabeth mientras salíamos.

-Está bien- asentí. Ya tenía algo de hambre, pues con el apuro, no había alcanzado a desayunar. Es más, me parecía increíble que a esas alturas, no me hubiese desmayado ya.

-Es por ahí. Adelántate, yo pasaré al tocador-

-Allá te espero- le dije. Cuando comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería, una ruda mano me tomó por el brazo. Cuando giré, vi a Mike Newton.

-Necesito hablarte- dijo, empujándome hacia una puerta. La abrió y me metió allí. Era una especie de sala pequeña, que estaba vacía.

-Mike, que... que sucede...-

-¿Qué sucede? Bella, las pruebas que el abogado ese presentó como pruebas son los que manejo yo en mi oficina, ¿fuiste hasta allá sólo para sacarme información?-

-Mike, yo...-

-¡¿Sabes en el aprieto que me has colocado?- dijo, tomándome nuevamente por el brazo con algo de violencia

-Mike, no te sucederá nada. Te juro que no pasará nada contigo. Es mejor que seas parte de los que colaboraron con la investigación. Todos los que estén del lado de Vulturi, caerán junto con él. Te juro que no te sucederá nada...- me quedó mirando. Él no era un tipo violento, todo lo contrario. Pero seguramente esto lo había puesto con los nervios de punta.

-¿Estás segura Bella...?- dijo, soltando mi brazo, para luego tomar mis manos

-Si Mike. Te lo aseguro...-

-Oh, Bella...- dijo, abrazándome –Sé que puedo confiar en ti...- me dijo.

-¿Señor Newton?...- oh, por Dios. La puerta se había abierto, y a la sala habían entrado Rosalie... y Edward. Él había sido quien habló. Mike me soltó con demasiada lentitud, y se giró hacia los abogados. Yo estaba roja como un tomate, mientras Edward a penas me miraba

-¿Si?-

-Lo estábamos buscando, necesitamos hablar con usted-

-Ustedes dirán- dijo él, mientras se acercaban hasta nosotros. La mirada de Edward era imperturbable y seria, mientras que Rosalie...¿sonreía? ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?-

**POV Edward**

-Elizabeth, ¿Bella se fue con Jacob?-

-Oh, no. Jacob se fue hasta el bufete, tenía citas pendientes allí. A Bella le pedí que se adelantara a la cafetería...-

-No estaba en la cafetería-recordé, pues veníamos de allí con Rose

- Edward, tenemos que buscar a Newton, recuerdas...- intervino Rosalie, ¿pero dónde se habrá metido Bella?

-Es cierto-

-Ella es la secretaria de Newton- me dijo Rose indicando a una mujer. Nos acercamos hasta ella y le preguntamos por el paradero de su jefe.

-Creo que lo ví entrar por esa puerta con una mujer... Bella creo que se llamaba. Ella había ido un par de veces a la oficina...- dijo. La interrumpí agradeciéndole la información. Cuando abrí la puerta, el arquitectucho ése la estaba abrazando. Ya sabía yo que iba a querer algo con ella por la información.

-¿Señor Newton?- dije, algo molesto por como los encontré. "Cálmate Edward" me repetía la voz de mi conciencia.

-¿Si?-

-Lo estábamos buscando, necesitamos hablar con usted-

-Ustedes dirán- dijo, sin soltar la mano de Isabella. Qué bien: Jacob la podía abrazar, y este tipo podía tomarle las manos, ¿y yo?

-Verá, queremos salvaguardar su integridad profesional. Entendemos que usted facilitó parte de la prueba que presentamos hoy. Atendiendo a eso, usted también seria parte de los responsables y caería parte de esegravamen. Así que preparamos un documento, en donde se le libera de posibles cargos, atendiendo que Vulturi lo obligaba. Además, estaba prestando colaboración para aclarar la investigación. También deberá firmar su carta de renuncia irrevocable para que sea desvinculado de la empresa- "pero si no sueltas la mano de MI chica, me olvidaré de todo eso, y te meteré a la cárcel" pensé luego de explicarle todo.

-Les agradezco... este fue mi primer trabajo luego de egresar, por eso no me quedó de otra que obedecer al jefe...-

-Lo entendemos Señor Newton. Ahora, acompáñeme por favor a firmar los documentos- dijo ahora Rosalie.

-Claro- le dijo a mi colega –Bella, ¿crees que podamos repetir la salida de la otra noche? Ahora tendré mucho tiempo libre- le dijo a Bella, sonriendo. ¡Fastidioso arquitectucho!

-Quizás Mike...- respondió nerviosa

-Pues te llamaré- le dijo, besando su mejilla –Hasta luego licenciado- dijo, estirando su mano. No me quedó de otra que estirar la mía y despedirme como un caballero que era:

-Hasta luego señor Newton-

Rosalie salió con Newton de allí guiñándome el ojo, pues estaba divertidísima viendo aquello.

-¿Recuerdas el plazo que te di de las dos semanas...?- le dije a Bella cuando estuvimos solos, mirándola a los ojos, en una actitud muy serio

-Si...- respondió algo confundida

-Bueno, cambié de opinión: tienes plazo hasta mañana, no más tiempo...- le dije, acercándome a ella, y tomándola por la cintura. Ella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y sonrió

-Por mí está bien, que se enteren de una vez...- me dijo, enseguida nos besamos. Y es que ella me tranquilizaba por completo. Adoraba que me besara así.

-¿Así que ya tienes otra cita con ese...?-

-No, no tengo cita. Pero tenía que sacármelo de encima... ¿Supongo que no te habrás puesto celoso...?-

-¡Claro que no!- le dije algo molesto. Ella se rio de buena gana de mi reacción. Enseguida me puse serio –Pagarás por esto, niñita...-

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerme pagar?-

-Tendrás que sacrificar lo que más te gusta: dormir, pues esta noche no dormirás, y yo me encargaré de eso...- le dije. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y aferró mis cabellos con fuerza, haciéndose más a mí

-No sé si sea justo...- susurró

-Yo soy el abogado aquí, yo sé lo que es justo o no...-

-Pues... tendré que pagar entonces- me dijo, y ya no aguanté más y volví a besarla con tanta pasión que olvidé en donde estaba, deseando tomarla y hacerla mía una vez más en ese momento.

Llevé mis labios hasta su aromático cuello, dejándome envolver por su aroma y su sabor.

-Edward...se te hará tarde...- dijo ella con dificultad. Quizás eso fuera cierto, pero no me importaba. En ese momento, y en cualquier otro, no me importaba nada más que no fuera ella.

-Ah, se me olvidaba comentarte: te ves hermosa con ese atuendo. Dudo que pueda concentrarme...- le dije, tomándola por la cintura y sacándola de la pequeña sala. Ella por supuesto, se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- me preguntó mientras íbamos de canino a la cafetería para que comiera algo

-Bueno, supuse que por la contundencia de las pruebas, este juicio podría haberse extendido, que era lo que yo esperaba. Pero creo que son tan claras, que el juez tendrá su resolución para ahora, después del receso-

-En contra de Vulturi, supongo-

-Me ofende que dudes...- le dije con tono algo resentido

-No dudo de ti, perdona...-

-Una cosa más por la que tendrás que pagar esta noche, arquitecta- le dije, tomándola de la cintura. Cuando entramos, Elizabeth estaba comiendo algo junto a Rosalie. Nos acercamos a ellas, Isabella pidió una ensalada césar y yo solo alcancé a tomar un café, mientras revisaba los últimos documentos.

-Bien Rosalie, es hora. Nos encontramos en la salida luego de la resolución. Luego nos vamos al bufete...-

-¡Y nos preparamos para la celebración!- intervino mi buena amiga de forma muy entusiasta

-Exacto Rosalie. Bueno damas, con su permiso. Nos vemos en un rato- dije, levantándome de la mesa. Antes de irme, le mandé un beso con mi mano a Bella, quien enseguida se ruborizó. ¡Ah, por Dios, como amaba a esa mujer!

**POV Bella**

¿Qué tiene de malo que yo tenga una relación con Edward? Nada... ¿Entonces por qué me ponía tan nerviosa eso de que todos lo supieran?... ¡Isabella, eres una tonta! Me gritó mi voz interna. Y tenía razón, si lo único que quería era que todos lo supieran de una vez.

Cuando volvimos a entrar a la sala, las dos partes estaban ya instaladas en sus lugares, esperando que el juez tomara su lugar.

Y tal como lo vaticinara Edward y Rosalie, el juez encontró a Aro Vulturi culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputaban. Además, no tenía derecho a apelar pues estaba en curso una serie de demandas más de las construcciones anteriores. Rosalie y Edward mantuvieron la compostura, mientras que sus representados y el resto de las familias aplaudían de pura alegría. Vulturi no lo podía creer, menos que tuviera que pasar en la cárcel hasta que el juez diera a conocer la sentencia.

-¡Edward, somos unos genios!- le dijo Rosalie a Edward mientras íbamos de camino al bufete. Enseguida se dio la vuelta hacia el asiento trasero en donde Elizabeth y yo nos encontrábamos y me habló –Bella, eres parte del triunfo. Sin tu excelente trabajo, no hubiésemos podido tener este éxito tan rotundo, o quías nos hubiéramos demorado más tiempo, ¿verdad Edward?- le dijo, dándole un codazo a Edward quien conducía

-Muy cierto, Rosalie- asintió, mientras me lanzaba una intensa mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué haremos para celebrar?- dijo ella, cuando se volvió a acomodar en su asiento

-¿Te parece si celebramos con una cena en mi apartamento?-propuso Edward

-¡Perfecto!-

-Eso sí, te aviso de antemano que Emmett estará allí...-

-¡No me puedes hacer esto, Cullen!...- le espetó Rose en un grito a Edward. Luego suspiró, se arregló el cabello, y dijo con toda la calma con que fue capaz –Celebraré en otro lado...- dijo ella, mientras Elizabeth y yo estábamos atrás como espectadoras de aquella discusión.

-¡Anda ya Rose! Deja de sufrir y de hacer sufrir a Emmett. Enfréntalo, escúpele todo lo que tienes para decirle- le dijo él con toda calma

-¡¿Y tengo que usar precisamente "mi" celebración para eso? ¿Por qué pretendes arruinar mi momento?- le espetó Rose

-Sabes que será amargo al principio, pero después, quizás, tengas más motivos para celebrar...-

-Estás defendiendo a tu hermano- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, seriamente, con la vista en frente

-Cometió un error que lo pagó con creces, o qué, ¿tienes miedo?-

-¡¿Miedo? Ja! No me hagas reir, Edward-

-Demuéstralo, y enfréntate a él-

-¡Pues es lo que haré!- concluyó ella, roja de ira, mientras Edward soltaba una risa de triunfo.

-¡¿Quién más?-

-Quien más qué...-

-Quien más irá esta noche-

-Le diré a Jacob que lleve a su nueva "amiga", irá Bella por supuesto, Emmett, tú y yo-

-A las nueve- concluyó ella

-A las nueve está bien- aceptó él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola niñas... Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que veamos que pasa con este abigado tan guapo y la estudiante de arquitectura... Besote y espero sus comentarios. **

**Disfrutad!**

**Con amor y dedicada a todas ustedes: Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Bella<strong>

-¿Jacob,estás ocupado?-

-No Bella, pasa, pasa. ¿Supongo que vas a la celebración en el departamento de Edward?-

-Eh... sí. Se supone que fui parte de la investigación, así que estoy obligada a ir por Rose, pese a que no me gustan las fiestas-

-Pero es privada. Creo que seremos sólo seis... ¿no?-

-Si... ¿irás con tu novia?-

-Osea... novia, "novia" no, nos reencontramos hace poco, después de un tiempo, comenzamos a salir y eso... ya que tú no me diste la oportunidad de conquistarte...-

-Hubo otra persona que me conquistó...- le solté de pronto.

-¿Perdona?-

-Verás... fue tan nuevo todo para mí...-

-Déjame sacar mis conclusiones...- dijo, levantando el dedo en señal para pedir mi silencio -¿Edward, verdad?-

-¿Él te lo dijo?-

-No, pero no soy tonto. Estuvieron tres días en la playa, prácticamente solos, después de eso, Edward y tú se comportaban de manera muy rara. Edward desde que lo conocí, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto. Lo conozco, y sé que deseaba encontrar a alguien, y creo, que eres la adecuada-

-Vaya...-

-El amor es obvio cuando es genuino, dicen. Y ustedes dos son muy, pero muy obvios. Y eso me tranquiliza-

-Gracias por la amistad que me has brindado en este poco tiempo, en el momento en que más lo necesitaba-

-Y así seguirá haciendo... Querida, ahora debemos hablar de cómo va la investigación con el caso de tu padre- dijo, poniéndose algo más serio. Así que le escuché con atención. Me informó que todos los dardos apuntaban a las Clearwater como presuntas responsables, por lo que la investigación seguía sobre ellas. No quise comentarle lo de la visita de Sue al apartamento, porque ya me había costado mucho tranquilizarme cuando se lo conté a Edward. Me informó que la semana siguiente le harían llegar la situación al juzgado, por lo que el juicio estaba pronto a comenzar.

-Nada ha de salir mal, así que despreocúpate. Concéntrate en tus estudios y relájate, que te lo mereces-

-Gracias Jake-

Unos golpes en la puerta de Jacob nos interrumpieron. Era Edward.

-Así que...- comenzó a decir Jacob cuando Edward entró –mis sospechas eran ciertas...- le dijo, mientras alternaba miradas entre Edward y Yo

-¿Tan obvio soy?-

-Sí, a decir verdad, actúas como si fueses un adolecente. ¡Ay de ti si la haces sufrir!-

-Si la hago sufrir, yo mismo me condenaría por ello-

-Ok... Edward, ¿estás listo?- intervine, desconociendo si esas palabras entre ellos eran un juego de amigos o qué, pero estaban muy serios y yo me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

-Sí cariño, ya nos vamos. Jacob, lleva el vino. Te espero a las nueve en mi departamento con tu "amiga-novia"- le indicó Edward a su amigo

-Como siempre, ahí estaré mi buen amigo... allí estaré- le dijo Jacob, sonriéndole.

-¿Jacob y tú están enemistados?- le pregunté preocupada cuando íbamos en su auto

-¡¿Qué?¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por lo que le dijimos de nosotros...-

-No cariño, ya te dije, Jacob es como mi hermano. Además, estaba esperando que yo terminara mi relación con Tanya y que encontrara a la persona adecuada, y de seguro lo sorprendí haciéndole ver que tú eras la adecuada para mí-

-Vaya… me alegra saber que cuidan el uno del otro-

-Sí, aunque me toca ser el hermano mayor todo el tiempo, con él y con Emmett. No sé cuál de los dos es más infantil. Siempre me toca cubrirles sus "travesuras de faldas"- respondió divertido. Lo de Tanya y su actual postura de ex novia despechada me puso alerta, por lo que decidí preguntarle directamente:

-Este…¿me debo de cuidar de Tanya?-

-¡¿Qué? No, claro que no. Fui sincero con ella, y estoy en todo mi derecho de rehacer mi vida, al igual que ella. No le prometí nada, aunque ella daba por sentado muchas cosas, como lo del matrimonio y todo eso, pero nunca me convencí de ello-

-¿No crees en el matrimonio?-

-No se trata de eso. Mis padres fueron felices en su matrimonio, y yo solo esperaba ser feliz al igual que ellos con alguien a quien amara en verdad, y Tanya nunca llenó esas expectativas. Claro, ahora es diferente, porque no concebiría el resto de mi vida sin ti a mi lado, así que ve preparándote, que en cualquier momento te pido que te cases conmigo…- dijo, guiñiéndome un ojo coquetamente y acariciando mi mejilla que ya la sentía purpura de la vergüenza. Después de eso, llegamos a un supermercado y compramos todo lo necesario para una cena que el mismo Edward prepararía.

**Edward POV**

-Emmett, recuerdas a Bella- le dije a mi hermano cuando entré con Bella al departamento

-La hermosa secretaria, a la que le dí un gran susto. Por supuesto que la recuerdo- dijo, alzando una mano en señal de saludo hacia ella

-Sí. ¿Querías saber quién era que me andaba trayendo así de feliz, no? Pues aquí la tienes- dije, rodeando a Bella por la cintura

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pues déjame decirte que has hecho una muy buena elección- me dijo. Enseguida se dirijio a Bella –Y a usted señorita, pues bienvenida a la familia, y déjeme decirle que espero que no haga pasar por penas de amor a mi hermano… él es un tipo sensible-

-No… no pretendo hacer eso- respondiomi amada tímidamente

-¡Es estupendo entonces! Muy bien tortolos, manos a la obra. A cocinar se ha dicho

-Antes que se me olvide, Rosalie está por llegar, así que prepara tu armadura, que viene dispuesta a echarte toda su ira encima…- le recordé a Emmett mientras entrabamos a la cocina

-Mi apasionada Rose… cuánto la extraño… que me diga lo que quiera y como quiera, que bien me lo merezco, pero que me deje estar con ella- dijo en tono suplicante.

Y así fue. En cuanto Rosalie llegó, Bella y yo nos quedamos en la cocina terminando la cena, mientras ellos, o más bien Rosalie, le lanzaba toda clase de maldiciones. Por supuesto, mi hermano aguantó estoicamente y en silencio que ella barriera el piso con él, y es que se lo merecía.

-¿De verdad crees que se reconcilien?- preguntó mi curiosa Bella

-Mmm…es probable. El uno no puede vivir si el otro-

-Pues espero que tu hermano sea el indicado para ella. Rosalie es genial y se merece a alguien igual de genial como ella-

-Mi hermano y yo somos geniales, Bella- dije en tono arrogante

-Claro, claro…- respondió, para luego robarme un dulce y tierno beso. Esperaba que la cena fuese corta, y que los invitados se fueran de una vez para quedarme a solas con mi amada. En mala hora se me ocurrióorganizar esta dichosa celebración, si lo único que yo quería era estar a solas con mi Bella.

Después que las cosas se calmaron entre la fiera de Rosalie y mi hermano, llegó Jacob con su amiga. Nos instalamos a brindar con un excelente vino que Jacob llevó, para luego pasar a la mesa a cenar

-¡Edward, esto está delicioso!- apuntó Rosalie

-Ya sabes querida, soy una cajita de pandora...-

-Te recuerdo que no cocinaste solo- interrumpió Bella, a lo que el resto reaccionó con una risa, por lo que tuve que rectificar:

-En verdad ha sido mi mejor plato por lo mismo: lo preparamos Bella y yo- dije, llevando una de las suaves y blancas manos de mi amada hasta mis labios. La cena siguió en amena conversación, cuando el timbre interrumpió. Emmett se levantó a abrir y me sorprendió ver allí a Alice y a Tanya que venían a "saludar"

-Vaya…este… no las esperábamos- dijo Emmett algo nervioso, pues ambas miraban con desdén a quienes estábamos en la mesa

-Pudiste avisar, ¿no Alice?- le inquirí a mi hermana

-Pues hermanito, lamento haber estropeado tu "celebración"- dijo Alice en tono sarcástico

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo…- interrumpió Tanya con la voz algo contraída. Yo sabía que le había hecho daño, pero durante este tiempo, ella no se había aparecido para querer hablar, por lo que supuse que había entendido mi postura

-Tanya, ahora no es buen momento…- le dije lo más tranquilamente posible, y es que en verdad era un pésimo momento, más que por la cena, me preocupaba lo incomoda que podía sentir a Bella a mi lado en cuanto ellas entraron

-Por favor Edward…- dijo ella suplicante

-Está bien- dije, poniéndome de pie y excusándome con los presentes. Le pedí que me acompañara hasta la oficina que estaba montada en el apartamento, para darnos un poco de privacidad, pues conociéndola, no me extrañaría que comenzase a hacer un espectáculo de víctima.

-Habla Tanya-

-Edward, debes casarte conmigo…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Tanya? Y no me salgas con que estás embarazada o algo así, porque sabes que no es posible-

-No te mentiría Edward, no con algo así. Se trata de mi padre, está muy enfermo, casi no le queda tiempo de vida. Sé que me entiendes, porque viviste esa pena con Carlisle, además, sabes el cariño que él te tiene. No he tenido valor para decirle que acabamos con nuestra relación, y sólo espera vernos casados antes de que… ya sabes…- me contó Tanya con un dejo de amargura en su voz. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con su padre, ni preguntarle a mi madre si sabía algo de ellos, y de verdad esta noticia me impactó, pues como bien mencionó Tanya, recordé todo lo que padecimos con la enfermedad de mi padre

-Tanya, en verdad lo lamento mucho, pero aun así, no puedo casarme contigo sólo por eso. No puedo, ni tú ni yo nos merecemos eso-

-¿Ni siquiera piensas en mi padre? Podemos firmar un acuerdo pre nupcial y divorciarnos en cuanto mi padre… en cuanto mi padre muera. Tú te encargarías de eso-

-No Tanya, ni siquiera lo pensaré…-

-Edward, sabes que te doy lo que quieres, siempre. Tú y yo hacemos buena pareja, nos llevamos bien… ¿acaso no quisieras recordarlo?- dijo, cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz de la pena a la seducción. Se me acercó, posando sus manos sobre mi pecho y pegando su cuerpo al mío, pero no le di tiempo de que actuara, así que la aparté de mí, empujándola hacia atrás con mis manos sobre sus hombros

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Tanya?¿Lo de tu padre es una treta para hacerme caer?-

-¡De qué demonios hablas!-

-Sabes de lo que hablo-

-Sólo te quería recordar lo bien que nos llevábamos, y que durante el tiempo que dure nuestro "contrato" no te la pasarás nada de mal…-

-¡Basta Tanya! Mi respuesta es no, ahora por favor márchate que estoy en medio de una comida…-

-Hay otra, lo sé. Incluso se quién es. Jamás te habías involucrado con una de tus clientas, según lo que se, ¿no?-

-Déjalo ya, Tanya- le pedí, intentando controlarme.

-¡No Edward! Me dejaste por… ¿Bella es su nombre, no?, pero esa mosca muerta sabrá en que territorio que se entrometió-

-Tanya, no te atrevas a acercártele-

-¡Y no lo niegas!-

-No. Me enamoré y ahora estoy con ella, por lo tanto te informo que defenderé y cuidaré de mi relación con Bella de quien sea y como sea, incluso de ti-

-No dejaré de insistir Edward- concluyó, dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto. ¡Maldita sea! Cómo demonios lo supo. Ya sabía yo que Tanya era una niña mimada que conseguía todo lo que se le antojaba a cualquier precio, por lo que eso de la enfermedad de su padre no me extrañaría que sea un invento para conseguir su objetivo. Pero lo que le había dicho era cierto, que defendería a Bella de cualquier, defendería de su amor al precio que sea necesario, incluso hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**Pov Bella**

Durante ese corto, pero eterno espacio de tiempo para mí, bebí unas tres o cuatro copas de agua. Ni quería imaginar si aquellas copas hubiesen sido vino. Y es que esta situación me tenía nerviosa. La hermana de Edward, Alice, no dejaba de mirarme con un aire de desdén como aquella primera vez que me vio en el despacho. Y apostaría que todos ahí sentían la incomodidad de la tensión en el ambiente, pues los temas de conversación habían menguado, convirtiéndose la cena en un rotundo e incómodo silencio. Hasta que no aguanté más. Me levanté, dispuesta a ir hasta el tocador, pero recordé que no sabía en donde quedaba

-Emmett, ¿podrías indicarme donde está el tocador?-

-Sí, claro…-

-No Emmett, no te preocupes- intervino Alice impostando una dulce y amable voz antes de que Emmett se pusiera de pie –Yo le digo a ella en donde queda- concluyó, indicándome que la siguiera. Y fue lo que hice, mientras mis rodillas temblaban. De pronto se detuvo y se giró hasta mí:

-¿Supongo que eres tú la última conquista de mi hermano?-

-Este…yo…-

-Sólo quiero que sepas que como tú han sido ya varias, pero Edward siempre vuelve a los brazos de la mujer a quien en verdad ama, o sea a Tanya, asique a modo de consejo te digo que ni te encariñes con él. Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque es poco lo que durará-

-No sé de qué me habla- dije, apretando fuertemente mis puños

-¡Lo sabes! Te interpusiste en una relación de años. Ellos estaban a punto de casarse, hasta que llegaste tú a arruinarlo todo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-

-¡Yo no me interpuse entre nadie! No intentes meterme el dedo en la boca- le dije, haciendo a un lado mi timidez, y es que esta mujer no tenía ni un derecho a hablarme así, menos entrometerse en lo que había entre Edward y yo, por muy hermana suya que fuera

-Veo que tienes garras-

-Déjeme en paz, déjanos en paz-

-Mi hermano te usa…-

-¡Pues deja que yo averigüe eso!- le aclaré, saliéndome de su camino y abriendo una puerta, que para mi fortuna, era el tocador. Cerré la puerta con un gran golpe, le eché la cerradura y me agarré con fuerza de los bordes del lava manos de mármol que completaba la decoración del hermoso baño. Y es que en esta vida, ya me había dejado pasar a llevar bastante, pero lo que había ocurrido con mi padre había hecho que mi carácter se curtiera y se hiciera fuerte. Y es que no le tenía miedo ni siquiera a la asesina de mi padre, Sue, ni a su hija ni a esos narcotraficantes con quienes estaban coludidas, entonces menos podría temerle a esta entrometida hermana que al parecer no tenía vida propia, ni mucho menos a su ex novia. Así que esperaba que no se entrometieran entre Edward y yo, porque defendería con uñas y dientes mi amor por él, porque estaba segura de lo que había entre los dos. Amor, lo que nunca sintió junto a la tal Tanya esa…

-¿Bella?- se oyó desde afuera una voz preocupada que daba golpes en la puerta

-¡¿Qué?- contesté molesta

-Cariño, puedes abrirme, por favor- me pidió Edward que de seguro se espantó por mi reacción. Respiré hondo, me di la vuelta y le quité el seguro a la puerta. Enseguida Edward entró, tomándome por la cintura para cercarme a él

-Estoy bien Edward… ¡Pero tu hermana es una fastidiosa! Le dije que no se metiera conmigo, porque ella no tiene derecho a hablarme así. Podría buscarse a alguien, ¿no? Y dejar en paz a los demás…aunque de seguro por eso está sola, por lo fastidiosa que es…- concluí mi relato con mi voz aun alterada. Sentí que los hombros de Edward se movían, así que alcé la vista y lo miré. Estaba intentando esconder una risa, pero no pudo. Enseguida se puso a carcajear -¿¡Y de qué te ríes!- le exigí.

-¡Es que eres una verdadera fierecilla! Y yo que pensaba que hubiese sido bueno que alguien te defendiera del veneno de mi hermana, pero veo que las podido lidiar muy bien con ella…-

-¡Pues no le tengo miedo!-

-¡Wow!- dijo abriendo sus ojos de asombro, para luego acunar mi rostro entre sus suaves y blancas manos para terminar besándome lenta y tiernamente. Y es que él sabía cómo tranquilizarme. Sus besos eran perfectos apaciguadores de mi carácter.

-Supongo que se fueron-

-Supones bien, Alice prácticamente salió corriendo-

-¿Y qué hablaste con Tanya?-

-Estupideces de las que hablaremos luego. Ahora regresemos, que los demás esperan- acotó para guiarme de regreso hacia el comedor. Por supuesto, todos en la mesa comentaron la extraña actitud de esas mujeres, y celebraron mi actuar cuando Edward les contó sobre mi encuentro con su hermana. Decidimos cambiar de tema, hablar de cualquier cosa. Comenzaron a recordar viejas andanzas entre Emmett, Edward y Jacob, y a reír de lo lindo con ellas. Además, Emmett habló de su viaje por Oriente y de su deseo de volver a esas tierras, "acompañado por cierto", dijo, dándole una miradita a Rosalie, quien no demoró en sonrojarse. Comentaron por supuesto el algunos casos profesionales que tenían pendientes, el caso que recién hoy habían ganado, y en fin. De cualquier forma, la cena fue muy amena.

Los primeros en retirarse fueron Jacob y su acompañante. Enseguida Emmett invitó a Rosalie a un bar para "reconciliarse"

-¡Esta noche no regreso hermanito!- le dijo Emmett a Edward, dándole un beso en la frente, cosa que irritó a Edward

-¡Basta Emmett! ¡Ahora lárgate!- contestó Edward, empujándolo. Entonces nos quedamos solos.

-Supongo que ahora soy yo quien debe irse…-

-¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no. Te lo dije esta mañana, debes pagar por lo de tu encuentro con el arquitectucho ese-

-Mike- corroboré sonriendo, cosa que lo indignó

-Sí, ese…- dijo, acercándose a mi lentamente, casi de forma sensualmente amenazadora. Yo comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás, aunque contrario a mi actuar, loque quería era abalanzarme sobre sus brazos y que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo en la cocina.

-Pero… verás… debes de estar cansado… no has dormido bien, te puedes enfermar- respondí nerviosamente

- Agradezco que te preocupes de mi salud, pero no enfermaré por dejar de dormir una, dos o tres noches seguidas. Y tú tampoco enfermaras, sabiendo lo importante que es para ti el rito del sueño- contestó sin dejar de caminar hacia mí, y sin quitarme sus oscuros y ardientes ojos de encima

-Es… es un rito importante…- dije, chocando con una mesa pequeña. Él se acercó hasta mí, y rozó mis labios con los suyos, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cintura

-Pues tendrás que prescindir de ese rito por esta noche, y quizás por la noche de mañana también…- dijo, sin apartar sus labios de los mío. Hasta que no esperó más. Me besó con tanta intensidad que casi pierdo la conciencia. Su lengua se apropiaba completamente de mi boca, mientras jugueteaba con la mía. Y sus manos acariciaban y me aferraban con fuerza, hasta que sentí que me levantó del piso, sin dejar de besarme, llevándome hasta el que supuse su cuarto. Presumí que cumpliría su sensual amenaza de no dejarme dormir. Y yo estaba realmente encantada y excitada por ello.

Me dejó caer sobre su gran cama, y con mucho cuidado se posó sobre mí, para seguir el rito previo al acto del amor. Y es que yo no podía controlas el temblor escandaloso de mi cuerpo de puro y ardiente deseo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, además ya sentía que de mi entrepierna fluía un líquido de fuego que me quemaba, haciéndome frotar contra el cuerpo de Edward, que era lo único que me podía aliviar de esa horrible quemazón.

-Creo… creo que tú y yo llevamos mucha ropa encima- me dijo con la voz más ronca que de costumbre

-Aha...- fue lo único que pude articular. Fui yo quien comenzó a sacar la entrometida e incómoda ropa que se interponía entre nuestras pieles. Desabotoné la camisa de Edward con una velocidad que desconocía. Él tomó el borde de mi vestido y lo sacó con facilidad por sobre mi cabeza, dejándome sobre su cama solo con el conjunto de lencería negra que llevaba. Deslizó sus dedos desde mi vientre hasta llegar a mis pies, y quitarme con delicadeza mis zapatos. Y yo, mientras él hacía eso, me sentía en un plano, como si todo fuera producto de mi imaginación. Y es que nunca me detuve a pensar en que el deseo y el placer pudiesen tener tan poderosa magia sobre mí, haciéndome sentir de mil maneras al mismo tiempo.

Sentí como sus labios ahora comenzaban a recorrer el camino inverso que habían trazado sus suaves dedos, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Sentí su respiración agitadísima en mi oído, lo que me hizo proferir un quejido de excitación. Envolvió mi espalda con sus manos y se deshizo del broche de mi sujetador, sacándolo de sobre mis pechos, para enseguida llevar su boca hasta ellos, y comenzar a succionarlos. Estaba comenzando a sentir un fuerte tamboriteo que se hacía potente desde el centro de mi pecho, hasta cubrir mis oídos. Estaba comenzando a perder el control, y el ardor que fluía desde mi interior se hacía prácticamente incontrolable. Pero él tenía la justa manera de ponerle fin a semejante oleada de lujuria que me estaba ensordeciendo.

-Ed... Edward... – repetía una y otra vez, mientras ceñía sus cabellos con fuerza producto de la desesperación. Por supuesto, Edward sabía lo que necesitaba. Despacio se apartó de mis pechos y sus labios volvieron a descender hasta que sus dientes sujetaron un extremo de mis bragas, listos para sacarlos. Y así lo hizo. Ese lujurioso gesto volvió a traer a mí una oleada potente de deseo por que él de una vez se hundiera en mí –Edward...por favor...- rogué desesperada. Velozmente, estuvo sobre mi

-Qué quieres cariño...- susurró agitado en mi oído

-Por favor...- rogué una vez más, aferrándolo con fuerza

-Dímelo...- dijo, mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, y una de sus manos se adentraba en mi entrepierna húmeda y caliente, comenzando a hacer remolino con sus dedos, haciendo que las descargas eléctricas comenzaran a hacerme arquear, gemir y desearlo aún más...

-Ed...Edward... Edward...-

-Bella... mi amor... dime que deseas...-

- A ti... dentro de mí...- y sin hacerme esperar más, sacó sus dedos e introdujo con lentitud su virilidad, acompañado de un movimiento insistente, mientras yo sentía que mi corazón iba a salir disparado de mi pecho por como retumbaba, y mis gemidos comenzaban a convertirse en gritos, hasta que por un momento hice abandono de la realidad, pues la explosión de los sentidos que experimenté en sus brazos al momento del climax, era eso, desprenderse de lo real, creer que esto era una ilusión, pues tanto placer no podía ser real. Quizás esto sea algo parecido a morir... ¡qué sé yo! Lo único que sabía, era quien ahora era parte de mí, con quien ahora éramos uno. Y es que no podía dejar de repetirme su nombre

-Te amo...- le dije cuando recobré la cordura y el juicio para ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza y convertirlas en frases con coherencia.

-Y yo a ti Bella- dijo, sin apartarse de mí, teniéndome ceñida a su cuerpo, rodeados por nuestros brazos. Era como estar tendida junto a mi amado en un espeso colchón de nubes.

-Entonces, señor abogado, supongo que ya hizo justicia por mi comportamiento con el arquitecto Newton...-

-Oh, no... claro que no... te dije que deberías prescindir de dormir esta noche, y como verás, la luz del día ni se asoma por aquí, lo que significa que no he terminado con usted, señorita arquitecta...- respondió, para luego volver a besarme, y comenzar nuevamente con el rito del amor, hasta que amaneció, que fue cuando caí en un profundo y reparador sueño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola niñas... Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que veamos que pasa con este abogado tan guapo y la estudiante de arquitectura... Besote y espero sus comentarios. **

**Disfrutad!**

**Con amor y dedicada a todas ustedes: Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Dudo que en este momento, haya alguien más feliz que yo, pensaba mientras miraba dormir entre mis brazos a la dueña de mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Y es que no encontré entre mis recuerdos, un momento que trajera hasta mí tanta felicidad, y era lógico, pues nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan, pero tan feliz.

Se removió entre mis brazos, señal de que estaba a punto de despertar. Y así fue

-Buenos días, hermosa-

-Buenos días...- me respondió, profiriendo enseguida un gran bostezo.

-Que tal has dormido-

-Corto, pero bien...- asumió con una sonrisa. y no pude evitar besarla tiernamente en los labios –Espero no enfermarme, ya sabes...-

-Cuidaré de que no te enfermes, no te preocupes-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-¿Importa acaso?-

-Edward, que hora es...-

-Es medio día...-

-¿Medio día?... ¿Y no se supone que deberías estar en el despacho, y yo en la universidad?-

-Soy el jefe, puedo darme algunos privilegios. Y espero que no hayas tenido para hoy ningún tipo de evaluación importante...-

-Creo que no...- dijo, volviendo a acurrucarse en mis brazos. Se veía tranquila, en paz, feliz igual que yo, y me encargaría que siguiera siendo así por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Pasaron dos meses desde que acabamos con Vulturi, quien no había podido volver a hacer negocios, pues nos habíamos encargado de vetarlo prácticamente con todo el gremio. Pero eso no era lo más importante para mí, lo más importante era que Bella y yo llevábamos una relación, que por fortuna, todos conocían, incluso mi madre. El día que se la presenté como mi novia, Bella parecía un trozo de gelatina, estaba nerviosa pues creía que mi madre no le agradaría que estuviese conmigo, después de llevar años de relación con Tanya, quien era quizás como una más de la familia. Pero mi madre me vio tan feliz, como nunca antes, que agradeció que encontrase el amor en Isabella. Alice por cierto, seguía enviándome al infierno cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, pues seguía aliada con Tanya, quien a su vez, no había dejado de insistir. Supe que lode su padre era cierto, pero se estaba recuperando. Tanya había hecho mucho más terrible el estado de salud de su padre para quedar como víctima. Y no me sorprendió.

-¿Elizabeth, llegaron los papeles del caso Swan?- le pregunté por el intercomunicador desde mi oficina. Y es que el momento del primer encuentro se estaba acercando

-Te los llevo enseguida, ¿algo más?-

-Un café, es todo- pedí. Minutos más tarde, Elizabeth estaba en mi oficina con lo que le pedí.

-¿Jacob sigue en tribunales?-

-Sí, digamos que el caso que puso a defenderse es algo... complicado-

-Es un divorcio Elizabeth, no debería ser complicado...-

-¿Te preocupa que manche el prestigio del bufete?-

-Sabes que no lo digo por eso, y es que lo noto distraído, ausente...-

-El amor quizás lo tenga así...-

-Pues yoestoy enamorado, y no ando así, por el contrario, estoy lleno de vida-

-Claro, cuando el amor está jugando de tu lado...-

-¿Hay algo que no sepa sobre Jacob?-

-Creo que por primera vez en su historia de conquistas, una mujer lo ha herido...-

-Vaya... dosmeses, era tiempo record,¿ no?-

-Lo era. Habla con él cuando tengas tiempo-

-He intentado hacerlo, pero casi no lo encuentro. Bueno, le hablaré dentro de un rato, a ver si necesita de ayuda con ese caso y para que me cuente qué le sucede-

-Me parece bien. Rosalie no vendrá hoy, dijo que por la noche pasaría por tu apartamento a charlar...-

-Rosalie... ahora que anda como tortolita con mi hermano, prácticamente no la veo por aquí...-

-Así como va la cosa, doctor corazón, tendrás que renovar el staf, ¿no?-

-Eso creo. Ahora, déjame ver los papeles del caso Swan- dije, abriendo el sobre que contenía información que se había recaudado durante este tiempo. Por loque ví, las Clearwater habían tomado providencias, contratando a un prestigioso bufete de abogados traídos directamente desde Londres...vaya! deben de contar con mucho dinero para traer a ese grupo de abogados, que por lo que sabía, era uno de los mejores en el Reino Unido.

-¿Jasper no ha llamado?-

-Tienes una cita con él mañana, aquí. ¿Bella y Jacob deben estar?-

-Jacob sí, pero a Bella no la quiero asustar antes de tiempo...- comencé a decir mientras seguía revisando los papeles. Sonó el teléfono, y le pedí a Elizabeth que contestara.

-¿Oficina del licenciado Cullen? Él está ocupado ahora, pero si me da su número... oh, espere un momento, por favor, quizás pueda atenderle...-

-¿Quién?-

-Un hombre llamado Seth...-

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre- dije, después de repasar su nombre

-Seth Clearwater... quizás te interese...- me dijo, extendiendo el auricular hasta mí. Quizás ese hombre que de seguro estaba ligado a las mujeres detrás de la muerte de Charly Swan, me ayudaría.

-¿Licenciado? Necesito hablar de forma urgente con usted- dijo el hombre, algo alterado

-Dígame-

-No por teléfono, en persona... se trata de Sue y Leah... y de Bella-

-¡¿Qué sucede con Bella?- le inquirí

-En una hora en el café del centro-

-Ahí estaré- dije, y colgué. ¡Maldición!, me arrepentí de haber hecho la cita para una hora más, pues su tono de voz era de preocupación, además de que se notaba realmente presionado. De forma automática, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Bella, debía cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien con ella. Se supone que debe de estar en el apartamento terminando su proyecto, por lo que debería contestar. El tono sonó una, dos, tres cuatro, cinco, seis veces... ¡Por qué siempre me hace esto!

-¡Maldición!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bella no contesta...-

-¿Y siempre te pones así cuando no contesta?- preguntó Elizabeth, pero no le respondí, pues le volví a intentar.

Después de volver a esperar seis tonos, Bella contestó, aunque no la dejé hablar de inmediato:

-¡Por qué insistes en no contestar tu teléfono...!- le inquirí algo molesto

-Alto ahí licenciado, dime por qué tienes tanta prisa...-

-No se trata de tener prisa, pero es que siempre me haces lo mismo...-

-Edward, es difícil contestar el dichoso teléfono cuando estoy metida en la regadera. Por la insistencia supuse que eras tú. Ahora dime, que te pasa-

-Es... es solo que te extrañaba...-

-No te creo-

-¡¿Qué no me crees? Pero Bella...-

-No pongo en duda que me extrañes, pues yo también te extraño. Pero debe pasar algo más, ¿no? Te conozco, sé que algo pasa, algo grave...-

-Deja de echara volar tu imaginación con historias de terror, niñita. Ahora dime, qué harás antes de almorzar-

-Debo ir a dejar el adelanto de mi proyecto. Almorzaré con Ángela. En la tarde tengo clases, hasta las siete, así que si tenías planes conmigo antes de esa hora, pues lamento decirte que no estoy disponible- me informó. Me dejaba tranquilo saber que estaba bien, y que durante el día no estaría sola.

-Pues voy por ti a las siete, Rosalie quiere hablarme de algo, así que irá esta noche a mi apartamento-

-Suena bien. Te espero a las siete entonces. Ah, y deberás inventar una buena historia para tu comportamiento-

-Bien, bien... termina lo que estabas haciendo, y te veo esta noche fierecilla. Te amo- le dije antes de colgar

-Y yo a ti. Adiós amor- dijo, y colgó. Elizabeth me miraba con una ceja alzada por la curiosidad de mi actitud, así que le conté lo de la llamada de ese tipo. Le pedí que cancelara una reunión que tenía para dentro de una hora, tomé mi chaqueta, y salí de la oficina, en dirección al café del centro en donde me reuniría con Seth.

Llegué media hora antes de lo acordado, pero para mi sorpresa, un chico de no más de 23 años, preguntó a una de las camareras por mí. Ella se alzó de hombros, sin saber que le respondía. El muchacho vagó la vista por el lugar, hasta dar conmigo. Enseguida supe que era él, y que también había llegado antes de lo planeado a la cita.

-¿Señor Cullen?-

-Sí, soy Edward. Tú debes ser Seth-

-Si señor- dijo nerviosamente, mientras extendía una mano hacia mí.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir, Seth. Debe de ser algo delicado, o si no, no estarías tan nervioso-

-Delicado... es una buena definición. Verá, conozco bien a las dos mujeres que están detrás de la muerte de Charly...-

-Llevas su mismo apellido...-

-Sue es mi madre, y Leah es mi hermana. Supongo que eso no me hace muy confiable, pero en cuanto supe en lo que andaban meditas, regresé al país para ponerme al tanto. Quise hablar con mi madre, pero ella está cegada por la venganza-

-¿Venganza?-

-Sus planes no salieron como ella esperaba. Quedarse con el dinero de Charly era su meta, y la de Leah por cierto. Se coludieron con personas sucias para matar a Charly sin dejar huellas, culpando a Bella-

-Bella hubiese salido de la cárcel tarde o temprano. Las pruebas así lo demostraron-

-Claro, pero para estas alturas ella... –

-Ella qué- insistí. Ya sabía yo que no dejarían en paz a Bella

-¿Tiene usted algún tipo de relación con ella?-

-A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Cuídela. Aléjela de Sue. Después de la visita que le hizo a su departamento, se dio cuenta que Bella estaba flanqueada por usted...-

-¿Visita?- pregunté confundido. Recordé el altercado en su apartamento, cuando encontró destrozos y rallados en las murallas llamándola asesina, pero visitas no.

-Sue encontró el lugar en donde Bella se está quedando, en casa de una de sus amigas si no me equivoco. La amenazó, pero Bella dijo que no se detendría hasta saber quién era el asesino de su padre y verlo en la cárcel...- me dijo. No podía creer que ella me hubiese escondido semejante hecho.

-Sabemos que Sue y Leah están detrás de la muerte de Charly, pero no hay nada concreto que las culpe del hecho, digo, quizás como autoras intelectuales...- comencé a decir, y me interrumpió

-Narcotraficantes. El dinero que ellas recibirían de las cuentas de Charly, serian para pagarle unos "favores" a unos narcos con los que Leah se involucró. De a poco se fueron envolviendo en ese mundo. Esa gente es peligrosa. Si mi madre y mi hermana caen, ellos no conforme con eso, se harán pagar como sea. Como sea, licenciado.

-Por qué hace esto. Son su madre, su hermana...-

-Dejaron de serlo, hace años. Quise venir y hacerlas rectificar, pero fue imposible. Me enteré de todo esto por una conversación que escuché. Pero no puedo quedarme, sé que ahora estoy también en peligro, y si, tengo miedo por mi vida. Lamento que mi madre y Leah estés metidas en esto, lamento también lo de Bella y Charly, ellos son buenas personas y no se merecían nada de esto-

-¿Bella le conoce?-

-Ella no a mi, yo a ella, sí. Bueno licenciado, es todo. Cuide a Bella, es lo que le pido-

-Lo haré- dije, y enseguida, sin más, se levantó y salió del lugar. Y ahí me quedé yo, algo aturdido. Esto era más peligroso de lo que me imaginaba. Y Bella estaba en medio de todo. ¡Maldición, ¿qué demonios hago? Si bien era cierto, la visita del muchacho no me dio más antecedentes de los que yo ya conocía, pero me puso alerta acerca de la seguridad de Bella.

**Bella Pov**

Después de tan ajetreado día, en el que apenas tuve tiempo de comer, llegó por fin el momento de descansar, y precisamente acompañada de Edward, quien me esperaba a la salida de la facultad. Cuando me metí al coche, pude sentir un ambiente de tensión que me preocupó al instante.

-Hola...- dije tímidamente. No sabía a qué se debía el semblante serio y preocupado de Edward

-Hola. Nos vamos a mi departamento- dijo, encendiendo el motor del coche

-Lo sé, me dijiste que Rosalie estaría allí-

-No hablo de solo esta noche. Te vienes a vivir conmigo-

-Pero... ¡por qué!... ¿se debe a tu llamada de la mañana, verdad?¿pasó algo?-

-Sí, pasó. Pasó que hace más de dos meses, recibiste una visita de la que no me contaste nada...-

-¿Visita?-

-Sue Clearwater-

-¿Hablaste con ella?¿Sucedió algo?-

-No, no hablé con ella. ¿Cuándo se supone que me lo dirías?¿Sabes lo delicado de todo esto?¿Te imaginas con la clase de gente que esa mujer y su hija están involucradas? Y tú vienes y me escondes algo como eso. ¿Te amenazó verdad?-

-Eso no importa...-

-¡¿Qué no importa?-

-Lo que ella quieres es que me rinda, y no lo haré hasta verla pudriéndose en la cárcel, no le tengo miedo Edward- dije, alzando el tono de mi voz

-Bella, si Sue estuviese sola en todo esto, quizás así todo esto sería más ligero, pero están coludidos con gente peligrosa. Debes mantenerte apartada, cuidaré de que no se te acerquen...-

-¡No me voy a encerrar! No le tengo miedo, ni a ella ni a las personas que están con ella en todo esto. Esa mujer arruinó parte de mi vida, y no voy a dejar que lo haga con el resto de vida que me queda. Si es necesario volver a enfrentarla, lo haré...- grité furiosa

-¡Se sensata, Bella por favor! Deja de comportarte temerariamente...- contestó en el mismo tono de voz que yo había usado

-¡No se trata de ser temeraria! Se trata de que estoy harta de esa mujer, de todo lo que tiene que ver con ella...- grité con mi voz en llanto. Me sentía ahogada, quería respirar aire puro, así que sin pensarlo, abrir la puerta del coche y bajé de él, caminando con rapidez hacia cualquier parte, sin poder dejar de llorar.

-¡Bella! – escuché a Edward gritar desde su auto –Detente- me dijo cuando me alcanzó del brazo.

-Déjame, quiero estar sola...-

-No te dejaré sola, ni menos a que andes por ahí a estas horas de la noche...-

-¡¿Y qué pretendes hacer?¿Encerrarme?¿ponerme guarda espaldas?- le dije, tratando de zafarme de sus brazos. Pero en vez de ceder, me acercó hasta su pecho y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No te dejaré sola Bella- me dijo, sin apartarse de mí. Yo solté un llanto profundo, abrazándome ahora con fuerza a él. Porque él era lo único que me reconfortaba –No permitiré que te hagan daño, nunca. Eres lo más importante que tengo, y te cuidaré, pero no debes arriesgarte amor, por favor, te lo suplico-

-Estoy harta... no quiero más-

-Acabará pronto amor, te lo juro. Ahora vámonos que está helando- me dijo, llevándome hasta dentro del carro.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, Rose ya estaba allí esperándonos. Emmett había salido a comprar algo cerca y regresaría pronto. Al instante Rose pudo percatarse de que algo nos pasaba:

-¿Discutieron, no?- disparó Rosalie

-No, no se trata de eso- dijo Edward, acercándose a su bar para servirse un vaso de algún fuerte trago

-Y por qué traen esas caras...-

-Rose, no es nada, de verdad- insistí, dejándome caer sobre el sillón.

-Dinos que querías decir, Rosalie. Porque no fuiste hoy hasta el bufete...- acotó Edward

-No, no, ustedes díganme antes que sucedió. Si son discusiones de pareja, pues entiendo, pero si no...-

-Bella debe venir a vivir aquí, conmigo...- dijo Edward

-No es necesario...- insistí, mirándolo con molestia

-Eso ya lo hablamos, la decisión está tomada...-

-Sí, está tomada, te dije que no saldría de mi apartamento...-

-¿Por qué Bella "debe" venir a vivir aquí contigo, Edward?- intervino Rosalie

-Porque Sue Clearwater, la supuesta mujer de su padre, fue hace más de dos meses a amenazarla a su departamento- relató Edward sin quitarme los ojos de encima –y hoy recibí una llamada de un tipo que conoce a esas mujeres, y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ellas...-

-Sabes que eso da pie para otra denuncia Edward...- comenzó a decir Rose

-Lo sé. Mañana a primera hora me encargo de eso...- asintió Edward, ante lo cual intervine.

-¿Denuncia de qué?- pregunté

-Para que te pongan protección Bella...- dijo Rosalie

-¡No! No necesito más protección. Haré mi vida normal, esas mujeres no me amedrentan... ¿y quién es ese hombre que te habló? No me dijiste nada- le inquirí a Edward

-No me dio tiempo para contarte. No lo conoces- dijo, apartando la vista hacia la ventana

-Quién es- quise saber

-Seth, Seth Clearwater...-

-¿Clearwater? Eso pudo haber sido una trampa...- no puede ser, quien era él, no lo conocía...

-No, no lo fue...- aseguró Edward

-Edward, esto es innecesario...-

-¡He dicho que la decisión está tomada!. Te quedas aquí, y mañana interpondré una denuncia y aceleraré el proceso. Quiero ver a esa mujer tras las rejas cuanto antes- concluyó, levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la sala visiblemente molesto.

-Este...quizás sea mejor que me vaya... hasta que Edward se tranquilice- dije, lista para salir de allí

-Bella, es mejor que te quedes, Edward tiene razón...-

-Lo siento, me voy...- dije, tomando mi bolso y saliendo de la sala. Caminé con rapidez hasta el elevador y lo presioné para abrirlo. En cuando sucedió, Emmett venía en él

-¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas?-

-Este...a mi departamento. Edward y yo estamos cansados, además, Rosalie tiene algo que hablar con él, así que mejor me voy a descansar-

-Como gustes, ¿por qué Edward no va a dejarte?-

-Está cansado, te lo dije. Me voy antes que se haga más tarde-

-¿Quieres que te de un aventón hasta tu apartamento?-

-Oh, no. De verdad no-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si Emmett. Nos vemos luego- le dije, palmeando su hombro y subiendo al elevador. ¿Cuándo acabaría esto?¿Cuándo dejaría de atormentarme la presencia de Sue Clearwater?¿cuándo la vería por fin tras las rejas? Porque estaba segura, ella era la asesina de mi padre. Me lo dijo ese día, se burló de mi con eso. ¡Maldita, mil veces maldita!

Salí del edificio con rapidez, ¿pero por qué?¿por qué estaba rechazando su ayuda? Pues porque no quería que saliera lastimado con todo esto. Si Sue y su hija estaba tras de mí, y si sabían ya que Edward estaba conmigo, ellas harían algo contra él...¡Maldición! ¡No! ¡no, no, no! No dejaría que le hicieran daño. Nunca, menos por mi culpa. Pero eso significaba que me... que me tenía que apartar de él... ¡Oh, por Dios! Dije, dejándome caer en uno de los asientos que había en la cuadra aledaña al edificio en donde Edward vivía. Y allí lloré, lloré con la sola idea de tener que apartarme de Edward. No quería hacerlo, pero debería hacerlo por su seguridad. Sería mejor así...

-¡Bella!- gritó detrás de mi su ronca voz, que me hizo estremecer de amor... y de pena... por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**Edward Pov**

Realmente era más terca de lo que yo creía... ¡y es que me sacaba de quicio! ¡¿A qué se debía su comportamiento tan arriesgado y temerario ahora? Y es que de seguro no sabía que en verdad esto era delicado, no por esa tal Sue ni por su hija, sino por las demás personas que podían estar detrás de esto...¡Y ella insistía con cuidarse sola, que con eso era suficiente! Ok, cálmate Edward... ella lo está pasando mal con todo esto, no vengas a arruinar todo aún más. Respiré profundo, y cuando me noté más tranquilo, salí de mi cuarto.

-¿Y Bella?- dije espantado, cuando vi solo a Rosalie y a Emmett en la sala

-Este... se fue...- contestó Rose

-Me la encontré en la entrada del elevador, dijo que estaba cansada. Me ofrecí en llevarla, pero...- comenzó a decir Emmett, pero no dejé que terminara

-¡Por un demonio!- dije, tomando las llaves de mi carro, y saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

¡Maldito elevador! Dije, impaciente. Miré la puerta que daba a las escaleras de servicio y decidí bajar los doce pisos por esta. Era una estupidez no esperar el maldito elevador, pero estaba desesperado. Sabía que ella se podía defender sola, pero hasta qué punto. No lo sabía...

Cuando llegué afuera del edificio, miré a ambos lados, y ni rastros de ella. Seguro se había echado a correr para que yo no la alcanzara...¡muchacha terca! Miré a ambos lados y decidí ponerme a correr en dirección al parque que estaba en la próxima cuadra. Cuando llegué a la esquina, visualicé el entorno, y me encontré con una muchacha de cabellera castaña, que se dejaba caer sentada sobre uno de los asientos del parque. ¡Por Dios, Bella!

-¡Bella!- dije, corriendo hacia ella. Si algo malo le había pasado en ese transcurso de tiempo, de verdad me molestaría -¡¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Qué parte de "debes cuidarte" no entiendes?-

-¡No estoy haciendo nada que me haga poner en peligro!- me espetó, poniéndose en pie y muy cruzada de brazo, como si estuviese a la defensiva frente a mí

-¡Estás sola, en medio de la noche, y apostaría que pretendías llegar sola y caminando hasta tu apartamento, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡Pues sí! No soy estúpida, no caminaría hasta mi apartamento-

-¡Entonces decidiste venir a tomar aire a un lugar peligroso!-

-¡Un parque infantil NO ES PELIGROSO!-

-¡SI LO ES PARA TI!- grité, pero enseguida intenté calmarme, pues sabia lo difícil que todo eso era para ella -¡Basta! Basta ya Bella, por favor...- dije, acercándome a ella para abrazarla, pero me rechazó. La miré extrañado, algo no estaba bien -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Quiero estar sola... necesito un tiempo a solas, para pensar... esto me tiene confundida...- dijo, bajando su cabeza y alejándose de mi

-¿Sola?¿Quieres estar sola, porque estas confundida? De que va todo esto, Bella...-

-Es solo eso. Necesito apartarme un poco... –

-No te creo, ¿Qué intentas esconderme?¿por qué estas actuando así?-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Bella, la única maldita razón que me haría alejarme de ti, seria saber que no me amas...-

-Pues estoy... estoy confundida, ya te lo dije-

-Dime que no me amas, y me aparto en este instante-

-No hagas esto Edward...-

-Dímelo Bella- susurré muy cerca de sus labios. Y es que podía asegurar lo que ella estaba pensando: se alejaría de mi para evitar que yo pudiese salir herido, y es que ella no entendía que la única manera de dañarme ahora era que ella se apartara de mi con cualquier motivo. No dejaría que eso pasase, no lo permitiría. Jamás.

-Edward...- dijo, y enseguida llevó sus brazos hasta pasarlos por mi cuello, siendo ella misma quien no dejó espacio entre mis labios y los de ella.

-No hagas nada para alejarme de ti. No sucederá, no lo permitiré, así que ve sacando esas ideítas de tu cabeza. Ahora vámonos, se hace tarde y hace mucho frio-

-¿A tu apartamento?-

-¿Qué?¿Tan repulsiva te parece la idea de vivir conmigo?-

-¡Tonto! De acuerdo, me voy a tu apartamento, pero nada de andar siguiéndome ni haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, ¿está bien?-

-Ok, pero no hagas nada que te ponga en riesgo ¿si?, debes comprometerte con eso-

-Está bien, no soy tan temeraria como piensas-

-Bien, vámonos entonces- le dije, rodeándola por la cintura y dirigiéndonos hacia el apartamento.

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola niñas... Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que veamos que pasa con este abogado tan guapo y la estudiante de arquitectura... Besote y espero sus comentarios. **

**Disfrutad!**

**Con amor y dedicada a todas ustedes: Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Las tres semanas siguientes estuvieron tranquilas, aunque había tratado de tomar todas las medidas de resguardo los más sutilmente posibles para que Bella no se sintiera perseguida. Estaba siendo quizás algo sobreprotector con ella, pero no me importaba. En verdad habíamos peleado un par de veces por eso, pero no duraban mucho. Vivir juntos tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo al momento de la reconciliación, pues eso había hecho disminuir considerablemente sus horas de sueño.

Nuevos detalles del caso del padre de Bella estaban saliendo a la luz, por lo mismo, logramos adelantar la fecha del juicio para dentro de dos días más. Tuve cita con los abogados defensores de la "Señora Sue Clearwater", quienes se veían estoicos y segurísimos, pese a que los sorprendí con algunos detalles de nuestra investigación. Leah Clearwater había sido llamada a declarar por la fiscalía, lo que me parecía fabuloso. Veamos cómo responden ante nuestras preguntas.

-Entonces Cullen, para qué nos tenemos que preparar- preguntó Rosalie

-Para aplastar a esas mujeres- contesté

-Sabes que nos espera un arduo trabajo, están flanqueadas por ese bufete de abogados, y sabes que ellos son buenos- acotó mi buena amiga

-Pues no me asustan. Quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe para Bella de una vez por todas-

-Todos lo queremos, ahora manos a la obra. ¿A qué hora llega tu amigo Jasper?- intervino Jacob

-Debe de estar por llegar...- dije, y en eso, Elizabeth golpea la puerta, avisando que precisamente Jasper había llegado. Comenzamos a reunir las pruebas y a buscar las posibles coartadas. Habían muchas cosas a nuestro favor, pero por alguna razón, yo no me sentía confiado. Recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Seth, de que debía cuidar a Bella y su insistencia por eso. Ya bien conocía yo el mundo del narcotráfico, y de verdad nos debíamos de andar con cuidado.

-Edward, supongo que Bella está al tanto de lo que le van a preguntar en el juicio...-

-Sí, aunque está nerviosa. Le aterra volver a encontrarse con esas mujeres-

-No debe temer-

-Lo sé- asentí. Probablemente mi preocupación excesiva en este caso en particular, se debía a que la mujer que amo estaba en medio de todo. Así que debía concentrarme, por lo que seguí ojeando la información, no dejando escapar ningún detalle. "Este debe ser otro triunfo Edward, ahora no solo por ti o por tu padre, sino por la mujer que amas" me repetía, para infundirme seguridad. Y es que no permitiría que nada saliera mal. No tendría que ser así.

**Bella Pov**

Salí de la facultad cerca de las ocho de la noche, rumbo al que ahora era "mi casa", según Edward. y es que estaba siendo tan sobreprotector conmigo, pero entiendo que se preocupe por mi bienestar. Aunque a mí sólo me preocupa que él pueda salir dañado con todo esto.

Me dirigí hasta el estacionamiento donde aparcaba mi coche, mientras sacaba mi teléfono para hablarle a Edward. Iba a comenzar a marcar, cuando por la cintura sentí un fuerte y violento brazo que me sujetaba, alzándome del piso para sacarme de aquí, mientras con la otra mano, me tapaba la boca para que evitara gritar. Calló mi teléfono al piso, mientras el hombre me metía con muy poca delicadeza a la parte trasera de una van. Una vez allí, salió raudo rumbo a no sé qué lugar.

No tenía que pensar mucho de qué se trataba todo, pues Sue y Leah de seguro estaban detrás de eso. Maldita. Y tal como pensaba, comprobé eso cuando después de casi una hora de camino, me bajaron y me llevaron hasta donde se encontraba Sue, Leah y tres hombres más a quienes no reconocí.

-¡Ha llegado nuestra invitada!- dijo Sue, alzando los brazos de forma irónica al verme llegar -¿Te trataron bien, Bellita?- dijo, acercándose hasta mi, y acariciando mi mejilla.

-¡Maldita sea Sue, dime qué demonios quieres!-

-Bien Bella, ya veo que no te gustan los rodeos. Verás, estoy un poco aburrida con todo esto, y tu noviecito me tiene igual un poco harta. Tuve que traer a unos abogados de Londres, que me costaron muy pero muy caros, y quienes se desligaron de mi caso, pues las pruebas en mi contra son concretas, incluso creo que le temen a tu abogadito y su buena fama. Así que pensé que me podías ayudar, claro, si quieres que tu buen Edward siga con vida...-

-¡Con Edward no! ¡No te metas con él!- grité desesperada ahora, negándome a la idea de que él pudiese salir dañado con todo esto

-Muy romántica, niñita. Verás, lo hicimos seguir, conocemos su itinerario diario- me dijo, enseñándome unas fotos de él, de distintos días –Incluso tenemos sus teléfonos, en fin. Digamos que lo conocemos bien, al igual que a su colega Rosalie y a tu amiguita Ángela...-

-¡Basta Sue! Aléjate de ellos, dime que demonios quieres-

-Quiero tres favores por tu parte, para evitar que "la muerte" se ensañe con estas tres personas. Verás, las personas que están siguiendo a tus amiguitos están comenzando a cobrar más caro, y no tengo mucho dinero... por ahora. Entonces si no me ayudas, pues tendremos que matarlos...-

-¡Dí ya lo que quieres!- grité desesperada, y es que sabía lo que ella quería.

-Tres cartas: la primera es una carta en donde retiras tu denuncia en contra mía, poniéndole fin al proceso de investigación en mi contra y los hechos que "injustamente" se me imputan. La segunda cartita, será un cesión de herencia, en donde traspasas a mi nombre la herencia que el maldito de tu padre dejó para ti, y espero que no le hayas metido mano a esas cuentas, pues tengo muchos gastos que cubrir. Y la tercera, es una cartita de despedida para Edward. Y debes ser convincente Bella, porque si él, a pesar de todo, sigue con la investigación, dalo por muerto...-

-¡Él no creerá lo que le digo!-

-¡Pues ingéniatelas!- gritó Sue. Luego respiró y continuó –Verás que soy considerada contigo. Las dos primeras cartas están listas, y tú solo tienes que firmarlas, para entregarlas mañana en donde sea correspondiente hacerlas. Tengo un "notario amigo" que me hará el favor de legalizar esto en tiempo record. Así que sólo tendrás que redactar una sola minuta, mi queridita. Por supuesto, luego, desaparecerás de aquí... yo me encargaré de eso- dijo, sonriendo, mientras uno de los hombres, traía una carpeta en donde se encontraban dos cartas con sus respectivas copias. Ni siquiera me di el tiempo de leer, firmé pensando en que este sacrificio salvaría a Ángela, Rosalie y... a Edward, aunque tuviese que alejarme de él.

Un hombre me condujo hasta una cuarto pequeño, en donde había un escritorio, lápiz y papel, y me indicó con la cabeza que me sentara, y que comenzara con la tarea.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar, producto de las lágrimas, y es que me mataba separarme del hombre que me había ayudado a ser más llevadero todo el pesar por la muerte de mi padre. El mismo hombre de quien me enamoré.

_"Edward:_

_Sé que te desconcierta todo lo que he hecho, quizás pienses que estoy tirando por la borda lo que tu padre y tú hicieron por mí y por mi padre, quizás estás desesperadamente sacando conclusiones, y te suplico que no lo hagas. No tuve valor para decírtelo personalmente, y es que sí, soy una cobarde. Te usé Edward, esperé que me sacaras de la cárcel, abusé de tu confianza y del amor que dices sentir por mí. Pero me aburrí. No quiero saber nada más de lo que me ate a mi pasado, quiero comenzar a vivir desde cero, sola, lejos de lo que traiga de regreso lo mal que lo pasé, y eso te incluye. Si alguna vez pensé estar enamorada de ti, pues me confundí, y siento haberte lastimado. No te amo, Edward. Amo a otro hombre quien me espera lejos de aquí, y con quien comenzaré a vivir una nueva vida. Así que te ruego que te olvides de todo, no me busques, no hagas nada, el caso Swan está cerrado, porque yo lo quise así. _

_Sigue adelante con tu vida, pues es lo que yo haré desde ahora, y procura que sea como si yo no hubiese existido, pues yo procuraré lo mismo. Como si nunca hubieses existido. _

_No me busques, no quiero volver a verte. Y perdona por todo el tiempo que te hice perder._

_Adiós: Bella"_

Mi llanto estaba en un punto de descontrol, pues sentía que mi corazón se desgarraría. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el papel recién escrito, dejando que mis lágrimas se secaran sobre el papel y le hablaran a Edward sobre la verdad de lo que sucedía.

-Te amo Edward, te amo... nunca te olvidaré- lloraba sobre la hoja.

-¡Has demorado mucho- dijo Sue, entrando a la oficina. Tomó la hoja que llevaba escrita la carta a Edward, la leyó y la guardó dentro de un sobre.

-Mañana estará sobre su escritorio, a la misma hora que tú estarás montada sobre un avión, para ir lejos, muy lejos de aquí, Bellita...- le dijo, mientras Bella seguía llorando sobre el escritorio, pensando en que por más lejos que a ella la pudiesen llevar, su alma y su corazón permanecerían en donde Edward estuviera. Además, se consolaba sabiendo que cargaba en ella el fruto del amor que ella y él se tuvieron.

**Pov Edward**

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Ya casi era media noche y Bella no aparecía. Eso podría no haber sido tan terrible, pero ni su teléfono contestaba, ni Ángela sabía en donde se había metido..me estaba negando a tomarle importancia a un sentimiento extraño que me estaba invadiendo, como si hubiese algo dentro de mí que me avisaba que las cosas no iban bien. No quería que ese sentimiento me bloqueara, por lo que seguí intentando marcarle a ella y a sus conocidos.

-¡Me voy!- dije, tomando las llaves de mi coche para salir en busca de Bella

-¡¿A dónde vas?Quizás a Bella sólo se le pasó el tiempo y olvidó avisar-

-Ella no haría eso, sabiendo todo lo que está pasando- enseguida salí, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Emmett o Rosalie. Me dirigí rumbo a la universidad, entré a la facultad, busqué allí y nada. De regreso a mi coche, volví a marcarle a Bella, y de lejos oí el repique tan característico de su teléfono cuando tenía una llamada entrante:

_-"¡¿Sabes que te quita seriedad tener ese rington, no?"- le dije burlonamente_

_-"Pues no me importa. Me trae buenos recuerdos, no lo quitaré"-_

_-"Nadie más puede pensar en tener una canción de su infancia en su teléfono"-_

_-"Pues mejor, me hace única y especial"-_

_-"Pues lo eres..."-_

Recordé ese diálogo, mientras no dejaba de repicar para dirigirme hacia donde me llevaba el sonido. Quizás estaba tirada en el piso, quizás le había pasado algo y nadie la había visto. Cuando el sonido se hizo más fuerte, me acerqué, y sólo vi su teléfono tirado en el piso. Lo levanté, con la sensación extraña esa que me perseguía, ahora calando más fuerte y más hondo.

-Bella...- susurré desesperado. Me puse en marcha al departamento, sin antes revisar los números que habían sido discados desde el teléfono. El último había sido el mío.

-Encontré su teléfono tirado en el aparcamiento...-

-Ok, movámonos. Llamaremos a la policía, a los investigadores que siguieron la pista de las Clearwater. No perdamos más el tiempo- dijo Jacob, quien había llegado cuando Rosalie le dijo lo que sucedía. Yo estaba inmóvil, y mi hermano se percató de mi estado:

-La encontraremos Edward...- me prometió. Yo sólo asentí.

Hasta las ocho de la mañana estuvimos moviendo nuestros contactos. Incluso Jasper había llegado a ayudarnos. Media hora después, Elizabeth me llama desde la oficina:

-¿Edward? Debes venir ya..-

-¡¿Bella está ahí? ¿Se trata de ella?-

-No está aquí, pero si se trata de ella. No puedo adelantarte nada, pero quizás logres atar cabos-

-Voy para allá- le avisé, y colgué. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y al llegar allá, Elizabeth nos esperaba en mi oficina

-¿Qué sucede Elizabeth?-

-Te llegó esto de la fiscalía- dijo, entregándome un sobre. Al abrirlo quedé pasmado: Bella había retirado los cargos en contra de Sue y Leah Clearwater, quedando cerrado el proceso de investigación. "Por supuesto", pensé, pues no podía ser nadie más que estuviese detrás de esto, pensando en que ellas habían amenazado a Bella. Pero saber eso no arreglaba nada. Bella podía haber retirado cargos, pero yo continuaría con la investigación, pues tenía las suficientes pruebas para mandar a la cárcel a esas mujeres. ¿Pero dónde estaba, dónde estaba Bella, dónde la tenían esas mujeres?

-¡Edward!- dijo Jasper desde su ordenador personal –Han hecho movimientos en las cuentas bancarias de Bella-

-¿Las que le heredó Charly?-

-Si. Están en cero, como si hubiesen retirado todo el dinero de las cuentas—

-¿En dónde se hizo el traspaso?-

-Debes darme tiempo para averiguarlo...- me pidió Jasper. Quizás Bella había decidido por fin echarle mano a esas cuentas las que se negaba a ocupar. Quizás decidió huir, o pagarles para que se fueran...

-Edward, te llegó este sobre...- dijo Elizabeth, extendiendo un sobre pequeño para mí. Cuando saqué la hoja y la desdoblé, supe enseguida de qué se trataba. Era la letra de Bella. Me fui a otra ofician, quería estar solo para leer lo que ella quería decirme. Cuando así fue, y cuando comencé la lectura, mi corazón se paralizó, pues no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Ella me decía que me había usado, que nunca me amó, y que se va lejos dejando atrás el pasado. Y que yo era parte del pasado que ella quería olvidar.

-¡No, no, no!- grité. Si cree que me voy a tragar esa mentira, pues está equivocada, pensé con rabia, golpeando la base del escritorio con ira. Pero la ira se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en pena absoluta, a medida que iba leyendo una y otra vez esa carta –Bella, mi amor, en dónde estás...- dije, mientras aferraba a mi pecho esa carta. ¿Qué debo hacer? Esta es la letra de Bella, pero seguro la están extorsionando, ¿pero y si no, y si en verdad era real todo lo que decía? Un agujero en mi pecho comenzó a hacerse paso al pensar en esa posibilidad. No era posible, ella no podía haber mentido tan bien durante este tiempo, haciéndome creer que me amaba.

Después de quince días en los que seguíamos con la investigación, recibí un sobre con tres fotos, las que me hicieron ponerle fin a todo, pues eran la prueba de lo que decía la carta. En las fotos, se veía a Bella en algún lugar, besándose con otro hombre, de forma muy apasionada. Las fotografías tenían fecha del día anterior.

Sentí como se quebró mi alma, mi corazón. Dejé caer las fotos en el escritorio, tomé mi chaqueta, y en ese momento entró Rosalie:

-Encontramos algo...- comenzó a decirme, pero se detuvo al ver mi rostro

-Se acabó Rosalie. La investigación de las mujeres Clearwater se acabó. Lo que decía Bella en la carta que me dejó era verdad...-

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-

-Lo que oyes- le dije, tirando más cerca de ella las fotos que me habían llegado

-¿Quién te mandó estas fotografías?-

-No lo sé, ni me interesa ya. Me largo. Encárgate de mis casos-

-¡Edward, no te puedes rendir así! Quizás sea una trampa...-

-No lo creo. Ella se ve feliz, mientras yo vivo en un purgatorio. No le importo Rosalie-

-Edward-

-¡Basta! Dije que hasta aquí llega la investigación- grité antes de salir. Me fui rumbo a mi departamento, quería estar solo, llorar en silencio, embriagarme para poder olvidar.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, abrí una botella de fuerte licor, sin siquiera darme el trabajo de vertirlo en una copa. Mientras bebía, leía una y otra vez esa carta que cargaba siempre en mi bolsillo, pues esperaba que tras sus letras hubiese algún mensaje escondido que ella me haya querido dejar...

-¡Mensaje escondido...ja!- me dije con ironía. Repasé lo que había sido mi vida junto a ella, porque quizás no había sido más de un año, pero para mí era como la vida completa: recordé la primera vez que la vi en la cárcel, cuando la miré a los ojos y me perdí al instante en ellos. Recordé su manera de sonrojarse, o como se comprometió con su trabajo en el bufete para ayudarnos. Recordé nuestro viaje, cuando la vi ebria y cuando me besó. Recordé cuando me cobré del beso y pensé que ese sería el inicio de mi vida junto a ella. Me quemaba de dolor recordar la primera vez que hice el amor con ella, y todo lo que sentí. El dolor era potente, por pensar que podría haber sido así por siempre, y saber que la cruda realidad es otra: que está con otro, feliz, sin la menor consideración por mi sufrimiento, por el sufrimientos de los que quedamos aquí. De seguro pasar por la muerte era más llevadero que cargar con este dolor.

Seguí bebiendo, hasta que la conciencia no pudo con el alcohol, haciéndome caer en un estado de profunda inconciencia, ebrio, solo, derrotado, prácticamente muerto en vida.

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola niñas... Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que veamos que pasa con este abogado tan guapo y la estudiante de arquitectura... Besote y espero sus comentarios. **

**Comenzamos con un Pov de Rosalie, que ha tratado de ayudar al parcito de enamorados desde el principio. Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Disfrutad!**

**Con amor y dedicada a todas ustedes: Cata!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosalie Pov<strong>_

-¡Como se puede tragar tan fácilmente lo que dice la carta...!- espeté en contra de Edward. Era tan estúpido como para darse por vencido a la primera.

-Pues las fotos son muy convincentes...- concedió Emmett mientras las observaba

-Por supuesto, y muy oportunas para terminar de convencer a Edward- acoté, pues claro, estaba hechas para que resultaran convincentes.

-¿Y si es verdad?- preguntó Jacob

-Creo que en estos meses conocí bien a Bella. Ella incluso se sacrificaría por evitarle el dolor a los demás, con mayor razón a Edward- le dije sin lugar a dudas

-¿Sostienes a que Leah y Sue están detrás de todo esto?- insistió mi colega

-Estoy segura-

-Qué hacemos entonces-

-Seguir la investigación...-

-Pero Edward ordenó que se detuviera...-

-Edward hace más de diez días que no sale de su casa, pues lo único que ha hecho es beber, ¿no? él no tiene que enterarse de que seguimos investigando, hasta que tengamos el paradero de Bella, podamos hablar con ella personalmente...-

-Continuaremos tras los pasos de los narcos que estaban detrás...-

-Esa investigación no tendría que haberse detenido. Tendremos que volver a hacer los contactos para que reabran la investigación, en calidad de "secreta"-

-Chicos, comencemos a trabajar entonces- dije con determinación. No estaba dispuesta a ser testigo de cómo la vida de mi mejor amigo se iba acabando poco a poco, sin luchar. Así que comencé a mover otra vez nuestros contactos, en la mayor de las confidencialidades.

Durante tres meses estuvimos investigando. Contratamos a personal especializado para dar con el paradero de Bella, de quien habíamos tenido falsos avistamientos por diversos lugares del mundo, como si supiese alguien que estábamos detrás de ella, queriendo poner señuelos para confundirnos.

La investigación contra de los narcotraficantes estaba a punto de estallar. Estaba preparada una intercepción de entrega de importante cargamento de droga, que desbarataría esa mafia, por lo que varios caerían esa misma noche

-Esto es el inicio de algo, estoy segura-

-Espero que sea el fin del sufrimiento de Edward, el fin de las conspiraciones de esas mujeres...-

-Es lo que espero también- le dije a Emmett. En ese momento, él recibió una llamada de uno de los investigadores que habíamos contratado, y que había seguido los pasos de una "sospechosa". Emmett le oía muy concentrado y sorprendido. Después de un rato, le contestó:

-No se mueva de ahí, revisaré mi email y le devuelvo la llamada enseguida- dijo, y colgó

-¿Emmett?-

-El hombre que contraté, llegó a Grecia, en donde encontró a una mujer "extraña"-

-Pero le enviamos una fotografía de cómo tenía que ser-

-Lo sé. Sólo me pidió que viera la fotografía que le tomó- dijo, mientras abría su correo electrónico. Me gané junto a él, expectante por esa fotografía. Cuando se abrió, nos la quedamos mirando un segundo. No era una fotografía de muy buena calidad, además, la chica ni tenía el pelo largo castaño que era lo más característico. Su cabellera era hasta los hombros de un intenso color negro caoba. Además, aunque llevaba puesta una ropa bastante ancha y usaba unas gafas bastante grandes que impedían verle el rostro completamente

-No sé Emmett...-

-Pues sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo- dijo, alzando el teléfono y comunicándose a la aerolínea para reservar el primer vuelo a Grecia. Había que salir de las dudas

-¡Eres mi héroe, Emmett!-

-Ni héroe ni nada. Mi hermano es un muerto en vida, y odio verlo así. Mira, no le digas nada hasta que te llame y te confirme si realmente es ella. Tú mantén a Jasper y a Jacob al tanto, y sigan de cerca lo de la detención de los narcos mañana. Tengo una muy buena intuición de todo esto-

-Eso espero- le dije. Y es que yo también odiaba ver así a Edward. Era un verdadero ermitaño, lo único que hacía era beber encerrado en su apartamento. Todos estábamos preocupados, partiendo por su madre, que había tratado de hablar con él, pero él se negaba a hablar con nadie. Elizabeth, la mujer que era como una confidente de Edward, estaba tan destrozada como la misma Esme, y bueno, Jacob, Emmett y yo estábamos haciendo lo posible por ayudarle, aunque eso a él lo molestara.

Al día siguiente, Emmett iba rumbo a Grecia, mientras Elizabeth, Jacob y yo estábamos al pendiente de las novedades respecto al caso narcotraficantes, que involucraba directamente a las mujeres Clearwater. Dejamos a un lado el resto de los casos, dejándolos en manos del resto de los abogados del bufete, aunque nuestra popularidad descendió desde que Edward se apartó del trabajo, pues él era conocido como el sucesor y discípulo del destacado y ya desaparecido abogado Carlisle Culle, y así lo respaldaban sus resultados en el cien por ciento de los casos que había resulto favorablemente a su favor.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie!- Jacob entró gritando a mi oficina -¡Los agarraron, los agarraron!-

-Cálmate Jacob, y explícate-

-Agarraron a los cabecillas, desbarataron la banda de narcotraficantes-

-¡Lo sabía!- dije, triunfante

-Y no es todo... ¿a qué no sabes quién cayó?-

-Sorpréndeme Jake-

-Leah Clearwater. Ella es la pareja del líder de la banda. Ella era el nexo entre la banda y sus "clientes" que tenían listo todo para sacar el cargamento del país esta noche-

-La muy estúpida-

-Te tienes que preparar. La fiscalía te solicita allí como abogado querellante-

-Ok, ok... debes venir conmigo. Debemos ver si Sue cae con ellos-

-No estoy seguro, quizás se mantuvo fuera de esto. Según Jasper, a ella fue a parar todo el fondo de la herencia de Bella-

-Bien, vámonos por parte... de todas formas, tenemos pruebas que aseveran la participación de Sue en el asesinato de Charly Swan. Veremos si estos malditos sueltan más pruebas en contra de ella-

-¿Has tenido noticias de Emmett?-

-No. Según lo que esperábamos, esta noche tendría que llamar para confirmar si ella es Bella o no-

-Pues espero que lo sea-

-Yo también- dije, comenzando a preparar todo lo que sería el juicio. Añoraba la compañía de Edward, pero esto lo estábamos haciendo para ayudarlo. Ya me las vería yo ahora, extorsionando a los que cayeron.

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, Emmett me llamó a mi oficina:

-¡Es ella, cielo, es Bella!-

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿la viste?¿hablaste con ella?-

-No hablé con ella, pero la vi muy de cerca. Nada más se cortó su cabello y lo tinturó de negro...-

-Para que no la reconocieran...¿ella te vio?-

-No, no quiero espantarla. Pero, verás, oí una charla que tuvo con un hombre de un negocio que me dejó... inquieto-

-De qué se trataba-

-El hombre le preguntaba a Bella, a quien todos la conocen como Isabella, que cómo iba la gestación de la criatura...-

-Espera... ¿qué?-

-Déjame hablar: le preguntaba que como iba la gestación de la criatura, y ella le contó que ya tenía algo más de tres meses-

-¡¿Bella está embarazada? ¡Oh por Dios, Edward morirá de la dicha!-

-O de la pena cariño, pues Bella desapareció hace casi cuatro meses. Hay probabilidades de que ese niño no sea mi sobrinito...-

-¡No seas pájaro de mal agüero Emmett!-

-Ok, mira, no le digas nada a Edward hasta poder hablar con ella...-

-¡No! Si ella sabe que estás allí, querrá arrancar por miedo. Mira, ahora debo ir con Jake a fiscalía por el juicio de los narcos. Por la tarde iré a ver a Edward. Ahora dime la dirección exacta en donde se encuentra ella- le pedí, mientras tomaba nota de la dirección y la guardaba en mi cartera. Por la tarde le daría ese regalo a Edward, y que fuera el mismo quien decidiera lo que haría con ella.

_**Edward Pov**_

-"La tarde de ayer fue desbaratada una importante red de narcotraficantes, que estaban alistando un contundente cargamento de variada droga lista para ser comercializada dentro y fuera del país. Esta mañana comenzaron las diligencias para conocer cuál será la condena de estas personas, entre los que se encontraba una mujer de nombre Leah Clearwater. La representante de la fiscalía, abogada Rosalie Hale del bufete Cullen, aseguró que la pena para los que resulten ligados a esta banda, será de presidio perpetuo, pues hay varios cargos más que se le imputan..."- decía la noticia, que luego decidí apagar. Me confortaba saber que los demás abogados estaban manteniendo el bufete en marcha. Rosalie debía de estar feliz, al igual que Jacob, y Emmett, quien hace dos días no llegaba a casa a dormir. Por lo que me percaté, creo que salió de viaje pues lo ví salir con una valija. Un viaje, quizás sería una buena opción para mí. Desaparecer de aquí, y regresar con aires nuevos.

No había salido de mi departamento hace tres meses, o más, quizás menos, no sé, perdí la cuenta. Hubiese sido una buena idea dejar ese lugar y marchar a uno nuevo, o a un hotel, y es que todo ahí adentro me la recordaba. No ocupaba mi cama, pues la vez que lo hice, desperté gritándole, llamándola. ¿Qué será de ella? No me permitía mucho pensarla, aunque cuando estaba ebrio, o sea a diario, leía innumerables veces su carta, incluso podía repetirla de memoria. Lo sé, soy un maldito patético, un maldito hombre que depende de una mujer para ser feliz, para vivir. Y ahora que no está, mi vida es un asco. Y yo que pensaba que podía ser feliz, que dejé una relación de años con Tanya por darle una oportunidad al destino para ver si encontraba a "la mujer". Supuse encontrarla, pero en verdad, erré en la búsqueda.

Tanya por supuesto, no había perdido sus esperanzas de que regresara con ella, después que supo que Bella se había marchado. Iba casi a diario a hacerme recapacitar, o tentarme, pero siempre terminaba echándola de aquí. No quería saber nada más de relaciones sentimentales, ni de amor, ni de pareja... pues en verdad, había una sola mujer con la que yo quería estar

-¡Maldita sea, cuando será el día que me dejes morir en paz, Bella!- grité enfadado con ella y conmigo por ser un estúpido.

Estaba bebiendo mi botella de wisky como era habitual, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Rosalie entrar. Ella había intentado ir a hacerme "recapacitar", pero yo la había mandado al demonio, al igual que a Jacob, Emmett, Alice, y Jasper. A las únicas que oía eran a mi madre y a Elizabeth, pero por respeto. Yo era un maldito por hacerlas pasar por ese infierno.

-Te ves deplorable- me dijo Rose

-Gracias. Ahora date la vuelta, y vete por donde viniste, no quiero sermones-

-No me voy Edward. Sólo te pido que me escuches...-

-¿Me vienes a contar lo de los narcos? Pues te felicito, en serio, eso es prestigio para ti. Ahora vete- dije, dándole otro sorbo a la botella

-¡Pues no vine a eso! Y si eso es lo que crees, pues estás muy equivocado- dijo, mientras abría su cartera y sacaba un papel. La miré con displicencia para provocar su ira y que se fuera de una vez

-¿Entonces?'-

-Se trata de Bella...-

-¡Lárgate Rosalie! No quiero saber nada...- le grité, pero ella me interrumpió como si nada:

-¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado cual fue la verdadera razón por la que te dejó?¿cuantas veces has querido tenerla en frente para exigirle que te diga la verdad?¿para preguntarle si el contenido de esta carta que no sueltas, es verdad o no?-

-¡Basta! ¡Vete!- seguí gritando

-¡Cállate y escúchame Edward! Quiero darte la posibilidad de que vayas y le preguntes a la cara que es lo que sucedió-

-De qué maldita cosa hablas...-

-Sé dónde está. Tú te habrás dado por vencido con ella, pero yo no, pues me bastaron los pocos meses que la conocía para saber bien cómo era es ella en verdad, para saber que ella no le haría daño a nadie, menos a ti...-

-¡¿Olvidas la fotografías? No le importó ninguna maldita cosa de las que hicimos por ella, pues sólo decidió sacar su millonada de dinero de las cuentas bancarias e irse a revolcar con su amante por ahí...-

-¡No hables así de ella, cuando de verdad no sabes lo que sucedió!-

-¡Por qué no respetas mi dolor, Rosalie! ¡Maldita sea, ¿crees que no he pensado que todo podría haber sido una trampa, o que quizás la están extorsionando? Pero han pasado meses Rosalie, meses en los que ella podría haberse comunicado, quizás no conmigo, pero con cualquiera de nosotros...-

-Edward, quiero ayudarte a salir de donde estás. Quiero que seas el mismo Edward de siempre, seguro, centrado, profesional... quiero que vayas y resuelvas esas dudas directamente con ella...-

-Rosalie, por favor- supliqué

-Escúchame Edward: en este papel está la dirección del lugar en donde ella está en este momento. Hemos seguido una investigación, y te sorprendería saber lo que hemos averiguado. Por lo tanto, si decides ir hasta donde ella está, pasa antes por la oficina para que te ponga al tanto de todo lo que no has querido escuchar en este tiempo- concluyó, dejando caer una hoja sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de mi apartamento.

Caí derrumbado en el piso de mi apartamento. Y frente a mí, la posibilidad de volver a verla y de encararla tal y como lo dijo Rosalie.

-¡¿Qué demonios debo hacer?- me pregunté, devanando en mi cabeza la opción de ir, o de dejar las cosas así. _"Sé feliz, hijo"_ me había dicho mi padre en su lecho de muerte. ¿Pero si el reencuentro con ella no me hacía feliz? quías serviría para purgar mis penas.

-Pues que pase lo que tenga que pasar- dije, poniéndome en pie, para ir directo a la ducha.

-¡¿Grecia? ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo Rosalie?- le pregunté a mi colega, al entrar sorpresivamente a su oficina en donde se encontraban Jacob y Elizabeth junto a ella. Ellos por supuesto me miraron con asombro.

-¡Edward, que bueno que hayas venido...!- comenzó a decir Elizabeth

-¡Vaya, entraste en razón! Pensé que tendríamos que ir con fuerzas especiales a sacarte del apartamento- intervino Jacob

-Hablen, no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo...-

-Siéntate Edward- dijo ella en tono autoritario. Enseguida se puso a hablar y ponerme al día de lo que habían investigado. De ella particularmente no mucho, sólo el hecho de que el monto de sus cuentas lo había traspasado a nombre de Sue, quien había desaparecido por obra de magia. Me contaron que pusieron a seguir las pistas falsas que habían dejado como señuelos para procurar que perdiéramos las pisadas de Bella. Y que una de las personas que Emmett había contratado, había dado con el paradero de una chica, que no tenía las características de Bella, pero que sí había despertado sus sospechas. Emmett quiso asegurarse personalmente y dio por fin con ella. Rosalie me enseñó la fotografía, y si bien era cierto, cualquier persona podía asegurar que ella no era Bella, a mí me bastó ver la foto por una fracción de segundo para saber que sí era ella.

-Entonces Edward, cuando viajas...- me dijo Rose

-Lo antes posible-

-Pues, me debes ya muchos favores- dijo ella, sacando de una de sus gavetas un pasaje rumbo Grecia para esa misma noche.

-No sé cómo agradecerles...-

-Pues ya hablaremos de eso luego. Ve a preparar tu maleta-

-Son el mejor equipo de trabajo y los mejores amigos que tengo- les dije sinceramente. Jacob se levantó, me apretó en un fuerte abrazo y me llevó hasta mi departamento. Rápidamente hice mi valija, y mientras eso sucedía, una visita que ya se había hecho insistente durante mi tiempo de decadencia, apareció:

-Edward... Tanya está aquí- me informó Jacob, mientras metía ropa a mi valija

-Dile que no tengo tiempo-

-Es lo que le dije pero...-

-¡Edward! ¡Mi Edward!- dijo ella, entrando intempestivamente a mi cuarto. Jacob se disculpó y salió de allí

-Tanya, estoy apurado...-

-¿A dónde vas cielo?-

-Al aeropuerto, tengo un vuelo que tomar-

-¿A dónde? ¿cómo no me habías dicho nada?-

-Desde cuando debo darte explicaciones de mis actos Tanya-

-Desde que supuse que lo nuestro había...-

-Tanya- dije, dejando de hacer mi maleta –No hay "lo nuestro"...-

-¡He estado apoyándote durante todo este tiempo! Yo no he dejado de amarte Edward-

-Nunca te dí esperanzas-

-¡Ella se largó con otro, dejándote sólo!-

-Cállate Tanya, y lárgate de aquí. No quiero ser descortés, pero lo haré si me obligas...-

-¿A dónde vas? Déjame ir contigo-

-Debo ir sólo-

-Edward, te lo dije una vez, tú y yo debemos estar juntos, y ahora que esa niñita desapareció, no desaprovecharé mi oportunidad...-

-Tú propio beneficio es lo que siempre te ha importado. Tú y sólo tú, y tú codicia te hace ser sorda y ciega Tanya: no te amo-

-¿No me digas que sigues amando a esa...?-

-Suficiente- dije, tomándola con violencia por el brazo y sacándola a la rastra de mi apartamento, mientras protestaba, y mientras Jacob miraba asombrado.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya he perdido mucho tiempo, como para que ella venga y haga que pierda aún más...-

-Concéntrate Edward, debemos irnos ya- dijo, cerrando mi maleta -¿Tienes todos tus documentos?-

-Sí, todo. Vámonos ya!- le dije, y salimos en tiempo record rumbo al aeropuerto, y es que iba con el tiempo justo.

-Bueno mi amigo- me dijo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de embarque –trae de regreso a Bella, y prepárate porque tenemos pendiente el juicio de Swan. Uno de los hombres a los que Rosalie interrogó, soltó su vínculo con Sue. Estamos a punto de dar con el autor material de la muerte de Charly, así que te esperamos. Y dale esa noticia a Bella-

-Lo haré. Gracias Jake-le dije, despidiéndome para subirme al avión que me levaría al reencuentro con la mujer que nunca se tuvo que haber apartado de mi lado.

_**Bella Pov**_

Grecia podía ser un lugar de belleza fascinante... claro, para quien haya podido percatarse de esa belleza. Cosa que no había hecho durante el mes que llevaba en ese lugar. Las cosas hace días se Estaba poniendo algo extrañas en mi entorno. Primero, mi vigía hoy no había llegado. El hombre que me vigilaba allí, siguiendo cada paso que daba, no había llegado. Raro. Sabiendo ellos que en cualquier momento yo podría echarme a correr para ir de regreso a casa, ¿pero con qué dinero, si vivía con lo necesario? El lugar en donde vivía era humilde, austero. Comía lo que me alcanzaba, lo que me había hecho perder peso. Y eso me preocupaba, no por mí, sino por mi niño que venía en camino. No me había hecho ningún examen para ver cómo iba el embarazo, sólo visitaba al hombre americano de la pequeña tienda de abarrotes que en sus años de juventud, fue ayudante en una mujer que ayudaba a traer bebes al mundo.

No hacía nada. Me prohibieron buscar un trabajo, tener amigos, hacer una vida...aunque qué vida iba a querer yo ahí, sola, lejos de quien yo quería estar. ¿Y qué sucedería cuando llegara mi pequeño? Hasta ese momento, había escondido cualquier indicio que les hiciera pensar siquiera que yo estaba embarazada, pues temía que pudiera hacer algo en su contra.

Volví a mirar la hora: ya casi era medio día, y mi captor nada que aparecía con mi comida. Decidí vestirme a aprovechar de salir a tomar un poco de sol a la terraza, a ver su el sol y el aire fresco me calmaban. Lo dudo. Nada me calmaba, nada calmaba mi pena, nada calmaba mi anhelo de correr a los brazos de Edward... nada. ¿Llegaría el momento de poder encontrarme con él y explicarle cómo pasaron las cosas? Aunque seguía temiendo por él, porque le pudiesen hacer daño...

-Edward...- susurraba al aire, a ver si llevaba mis susurros hasta los oídos de mi amado... estaba pensando en Edward, como era costumbre, cuando golpearon la puerta del cuarto. Enseguida pensé que sería el hombre que me cuidaba, que después de todos estos meses, ni sabía cómo se llamaba. Pero me daba lo mismo.

-Hola Bella- me dijo el chico americano con quien había hablado un par de veces, Tayler.

-Tayler... este... ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté un poco asustada, pues no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si mi guardia lo encontraba allí-

-Pues, verás... te traje esto- dijo, extendiéndome una bandeja de comida, que por lo demás se veía muy apetitosa-

-Muchas gracias, pero no tengo dinero...-

-Es un regalo-

-Eres muy amable- dije, aceptando la comida, pues tenía mucha hambre, y debía alimentarme, por mi hijo.

-Así que aquí vives...- dijo, mientras contemplaba con extrañeza el pequeño cuarto. por supuesto, Sue no había rentado para mí una pieza en un hotel cinco estrellas, sino más bien, me había "castigado", según ella, llevándome a vivir en un cuartucho oscuro, y sin comodidades. Lo único de allí que me agradaba, era el balcón que daba a la playa, y por donde a menudo esperaba que un milagro me llegara.

-Sí, es que no tengo dinero para pagar algo mejor...-

-Pero en tu estado no es bueno que vivas así... además, te ves demacrada, como si no comieras- dijo, y claro, me miraba sorprendido de ver cómo me comía el que en ese momento era un banquete para mí, comparado a la comida que el hombre me llevaba. Pero de verdad tenía mucha hambre

-Han sido tiempos difíciles, complicados...-

-Si quieres, puedo decirle a mi tío que te de trabajo en la tienda...-

-Tayler, eres muy amable, pero es... complicado...-

-Ya veo. Bueno, te dejo entonces, y descansa, en verdad te ves cansada y algo desmejorada, recuerda a tu pequeño...-

-Sí, lo haré. Y gracias por la comida, está deliciosa-

-Cuando quieras. Adiós Isabella- dijo, para luego salir de mi cuarto. Vaya, no podía dejar de comer, incluso me atragantaba con la comida, pero es que estaba en verdad deliciosa. Por otro lado, tenía que alimentar a mi niño... no quería que nada malo pasara con él, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo podría esconder mi embarazo?¿qué ocurriría con mi pequeño cuando Sue o alguien más se enterara de que yo..?

Cuando acabé con el gran plato de comida, me levanté hasta el balcón, y me senté allí para tomar un poco de sol y relajarme, aunque seguía pareciéndome extraño que nadie llegara. Quizás decidieron abandonarme, por fin... pensé, esperanzada.

Al cabo de una hora, la puerta del cuarto volvió a sonar. Suspiré, pensando en que aquello de que mi vigilante desapareciera, era una ilusión... pues de seguro quien llamaba a la puerta, era él. Fui lentamente, y abrí la puerta, y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para luego volver a latir presurosamente. Quizás había tomado mucho sol, y me había provocado un poco de fiebre, pues lo que estaba viendo, sólo podía ser producto del delirio, y de mi deseo de que esa imagen fuese real

-Bella...- susurró con su voz entrecortada, mientras su mirada era triste, ansiosa, preocupada... Dios, esto no podía estar pasando... mis rodillas comenzaron a fallar, sintiendo que no sostendrían por mucho tiempo a mi cuerpo –Bella...- repitió aun desde la puerta.

-Ed... ¿Edward?- logré decir por fin, mientras notaba que mis ojos se nublaban producto de las lágrimas, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de los nervios. Él dio un paso dudoso hasta mí, y yo no podía moverme... volvió a dar dos pasos más, hasta quedar a muy poca distancia de mí. Enseguida, dubitativo, levantó una de sus manos hasta mi rostro, rozándolo sólo con los dedos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Por Dios, Bella...- dijo, para luego ceñirme a él con la otra mano por la cintura, y pegar sus labios a los míos. Ese beso era real, no era producto de mi imaginación. Mi milagro había llegado por fin.

-Edward...- dije cuando me aparté de sus labios, para abrazarlo por el cuello con fuerza hacia mí. Él hizo lo mismo, y así estuvimos por cerca de diez minutos.

-Bella, dime que lo que decía esta carta, no es cierto. Dime que las fotografías son una farsa...- dijo, sacando la carta y una de las fotografías de su bolsillo. Yo miré aterrada aquellas dos pruebas del sacrificio que había tenido que hacer para resguardarle a él y a los demás. Las dos pruebas hechas para que Edward creyera que me fui de su lado por voluntad propia. Recordé el momento en que me tomé la fotografía con uno de los secuaces de Sue:

-¡Y pon cara de felicidad, Bellita! Imagina que estas besando a tu Edward- decía ella burlonamente, regodeándose en mi dolor.

-Edward, debes irte de aquí... ahora- le dije, nerviosa, pensando ahora en su bienestar, en que Sue se enteraría de que él sigue con las averiguaciones. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de Edward, y tratando de traer a su cabeza algo que decir, algo que hiciera irse a Edward en ese instante.

-¡No me iré! Bella, ya no tienes nada que temer...- me dijo, acercándose a mí, inquieto y temeroso por mi rechazo

-De qué hablas- le dije, confundida -¡Vete!-

-Cayó el grupo narcotraficante que estaba coludido con las Clearwater. Leah cayó con ellos. Ahora están tras los pasos de Sue. Los hombres que te vigilaban arrancaron, temiendo que ellos también cayeran...-

-Todo este tiempo... has seguido con lo de mi padre... ¡Pudieron haberte matado, pudieron haber matado a los demás...!- le espetó de formas desesperada a Edward

-Bella, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero dime, necesito saber si lo que dice esta carta es verdad, necesito oírlo de ti...- dijo él con calma

-Cada día he rogado dos cosas: que nada te pasara, y que un milagro te hiciera oir cuando cada noche me dormía llorando, diciéndote lo mucho que te amaba...-

-Bella...- susurró, para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, y volver a besarme

-Pues ya estoy aquí mi amor, todo acabó- me dijo, mientras besaba mi sien. En ese momento sentí un mareo incontrolable, haciendo que mis rodillas comenzaran a doblarse. No podía mantenerme en pie, mientras que todo se tornaba negro.

-¡¿Bella?- se espantó Edward, y sujetándome en sus brazos, perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté, una especia de confusión me albergó. No reconocía el lugar en donde estaba: era amplio, iluminado, y estaba tendida sobre una gran cama, cubierta por una colcha de plumas muy acogedora. Miré a mi alrededor, y en un sillón me encontré con Emmett:

-¡Vaya! Ya me estaba asustando, pero en verdad dormir es tu segunda naturaleza, ¿no?- dijo, divertido. Y me sentí tan feliz de verlo ahí, que supe que lo que había pasado, no había sido producto de mis constantes sueños.

-¿Y Edward?-

-Fue a arreglar los asuntos para nuestro regreso, además se contactó con un doctor para que viniera a revisarte, te ves muy desmejorada, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco débil, pero no es nada...-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-No-

-Pues debes alimentarte bien, ya sabes... por tu estado...-

-¿Estado?-

-Verás, me transformé en este tiempo en una especie de investigador, y supe por mis fuentes de que tienes algo de tres meses de embarazo...-

-Cuatro meses y dos semana...-

-Entonces...¿voy a ser tío?- preguntó, a lo que asentí. Se sentó junto a mí en la cama, y me tomó una mano –No le he dicho nada a Edward aún, pues debes ser tú quien se lo diga. Se preocupó al verte tan mal, por eso fue por el médico...-

-Se lo diré-

-Lo harás muy feliz. Ay Bella, por fin te encontramos...-

-No podía comunicarme con ustedes... yo...- le comencé a explicar, pero mi vio se quebró en llanto

-Calma Bella, ya habrá tiempo de hablar. Ahora descansa, no quiero que mi hermano llegue y te vea así de nerviosa...- me pidió, y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Edward entró con un hombre alto que cargaba un maletín. Supuse que era el doctor. Enseguida se acercó a mí, y me acarició el rostro

-¿Has descansado bien?-

-Creo que sí-

-Le pedí al doctor que viniera a verte. Antes de viajar, quiero saber si estas en condiciones de hacerlo...-

-Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes...-

-Con calma amor. Ya pronto estaremos de regreso en casa- me dijo, posando sus labios sobre mi frente. Pero yo ya me sentía en casa, tranquila, sintiendo la paz que hace mucho tiempo me había abandonado.

Un rato después, él y Emmett salieron, dejando al doctor para que me examinara.

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola señoritas... les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten.**

**Con amor y dedicada a todas ustedes: Cata!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Edward<strong>_

El reencuentro con la mujer que amo era la culminación perfecta del tiempo que pasé en el purgatorio personal. Valió la pena pasar por todo, aunque aún siento que perdí el tiempo, pues quizás cuando Bella sepa que en cuanto recibí esas fotografías me di por vencido, se sentirá decepcionada de mí. Pero como sea, ahora ella está conmigo, ya veré como sorteo lo que se me viene por delante, y es que además, tengo una familia y amigos que lo han sido todo para mí. Les debo mi vida.

-¿Señor Cullen?- dijo el doctor cuando salió del cuarto de Bella

-Doctor...-

-Creo que antes de viajar, habrá que chequear en una clínica la salud de la señorita. A simple vista, está con desnutrición, y eso es peligroso en su estado, así que le dejaré la dirección en donde trabajo- dijo, entregándome una nota con los datos de la clínica, el día y la hora que tendríamos que estar allí.

-Se lo agradezco- le dije, llevándolo hacia la salida.

-¿Entonces?-

-Emmett, tendrás que ir a la oficina de la línea aérea y cambiar la fecha del viaje. Por lo menos Bella tendrá que estar unos días aquí, mientras su salud se restablece-

-Iré enseguida, y aprovecharé de llamar a los muchachos y a mamá, que deben de estar con el alma en un hilo-

-Hazlo- le pedí. Cuando Emmett salió, fui hasta el cuarto a acompañar a Bella, quien seguía en la cama, con la vista perdida en el cielo azul que se dejaba ver por la ventana.

-Hola- susurré antes de entrar. Ella me miró y sonrió. Por Dios, cuanto extrañaba esa sonrisa. Me senté junto a ella y tomé una de sus manos entre las mía

-Edward, debo hablar contigo-

-Debes descansar, te dije que habrá tiempo de hablar-

-Es importante- insistió.

-Pues dime- acepté, acariciando su cabello con ternura

-Hay algo que tienes que saber. Sé que tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho... pero no pude, no tuve la oportunidad, y si lo escondí, es porque los quería proteger...- comenzó a decir de forma apresurada, y muy nerviosa

-Cariño, todo está bien, calma...-

-Estoy embarazada- dijo, interrumpiéndome. Y me quedé ahí, quieto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Embarazada?¿Pero...entonces las fotografías...?

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-Estoy esperando un bebé- repitió -el día en que me raptaron, supe por un test que estaba embarazada. Nunca pude decírtelo... y no se lo dije a nadie para que no corriera peligro- concluyó. Estaba en shock. Esto me tomó desprevenido totalmente... ¡Por todos los cielos...!

-¿Voy... voy a... ser...?-

-Sí, vas a ser papá- respondió con una sonrisa. Y enseguida las curvas de mis labios también se alzaron... ¡Voy a ser papá!

-¡Oh, por Dios, Bella!- le dije, trayéndola hacia mí para abrazarla. Esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda mi vida -Ok, tenemos que avisarle al resto... ¡Cuando sepa madre!... - dije, exultante de alegría. Luego observé su feliz rostro, y en un acto reflejo, llevé una de mis manos hasta su vientre, que claro, se notaba algo más abultado, pero muy poco. Y con lo de su desnutrición, aún menos se notaba. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía, y contempló su barriga con nuestras manos sobre nuestro pequeño

-He esperado este momento desde el día que supe que estaba embarazada-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces... ¿pero te has sentido bien?¿te has checado?-

-Me ha sido difícil ir a checarme... me vigilaban todo el tiempo-

-Ok, ya mañana el doctor nos dirá... y cuánto tiempo...-

-Cuatro meses y medio-

-Vaya... ¿quien más lo sabe?-

-Emmett, dice que lo averiguó, no sé bien cómo...-

-¡El maldito, y no me dijo nada!-

-Edward, quizás no sea buena idea que vuelva contigo. Sue hará lo que sea...-

-Y yo también lo haré. Te encontré, y te mantendré segura junto a mí, como nunca debió dejar de pasar-

-Estuviste todo este tiempo siguiendo la búsqueda, aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras, en cambio yo, estaba atada de pies y manos...-

-Bella, las cosas no son tan así. Cuando llegaron la fotografías, todo se derrumbó por completo para mí. Dejé el bufete y me encerré el mi apartamento. Te odié Bella... pero Rosalie, Jacob y Emmett no los convenció ni la carta, ni las fotografías. Si hoy estoy aquí, es por ellos...-

-¿Creíste tan rápido...?-

-Sé que soy un imbécil, pero estoy aquí para remediarlo. Te juré una vez que metería a la cárcel a Sue para que pague por la muerte de tu padre, ahora es diferente. Mi juramento sigue en pie, pero ahora no lo hago sólo porque mi padre me pidió que siguiera tu caso, sino porque estás tú y mi hijo de por medio. Pagará todo lo que te hizo, y no descansaré hasta verla pudriéndose en la cárcel-

-No quiero que nada te ocurra- dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con ternura

-Nada me ocurrirá, nada si estás junto a mí- dije, para luego rosar sus labios con los míos. Y es que era algo que extrañaba de sobre manera. Su boca, que seguía siendo mía.

Tuvimos que aguardar por dos semanas a que la salud de Bella se estabilizara, y la del bebé que se estaba gestando normalmente. Por supero, en casa estaban todos ansiosos de que retornáramos ya.

En casa todos comenzaban a hacer planes para la llegada de mi hijo, y Rosalie estaba intentando dilatar el juicio de los narcotraficantes para que yo fuera el abogado que estuviese a cargo, pese a que ella era la titular en eso. Además, Sue caería y yo quería estar presente cuando eso sucediera.

Así que cuando tuvimos la autorización del médico, hicimos las maletas para retornar a los Estados Unidos.

-¡Oh, por amor al cielo, Bella!- dijo Rosalie, quien se echó sobre los brazos de Bella, emocionada, pues ella también había sufrido con la desaparición de mi amada. Habían forjado una muy bonita amistad.

-Rose... no sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte- contestó Bella a Rose, también muy emocionada.

-¡¿y cómo viene el pequeño, eh? ¿ya sabes el sexo del bebé?-

-No aún, pero tengo una intuición-admitió Bella. Enseguida mi madre se acercó hasta Bella, y la abrazó

-No sabes el alivio que siento de verte de regreso... y con este regalo que no me esperaba- dijo, acariciando su vientre

-Estaba ansiosa por volver- asumió Bella

-Bueno, el viaje ha sido largo, y Bella debe descansar- acotó mi madre

-Jacob espera en el bufete. Lamento que no puedas acompañar a Bella, Edward- dijo Rose

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a Bella a casa. Pasa por ella a casa de mamá cuando acabes tu reunión- intervino Alice. Sí, Alice. Eso me sorprendió. Ella había estado reacia a que yo mantuviera una relación con Bella, o con cualquier otra que no fuera su amiga Tanya, pero había cambiado. Además, y para mi sorpresa, Jasper la había invitado a salir un par de veces. Mi hermana se veía feliz.

-Gracias Alice. Iré por Bella cerca de las ocho-

-¡Perfecto!- me dijo. Luego se acercó a Bella, y la abrazó por los hombros, como si fuese de ella una amiga de toda la vida. -Tenemos tanto de que hablar Bella... hemos hecho tantos planes para mi sobrinito...- A Bella la sorprendió, lo sé, pero pese a eso, el gesto de mi hermana no le incomodó. Sólo sonrió y asintió.

_**Pov Bella**_

-¿Podemos hablar?- me preguntó Alice, cuando estuvimos en casa de Esme

-Claro-

-Bella, sé que he sido desconsiderada contigo, y quiero pedirte perdón por eso. No era nada en tú contra, pero...-

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, entiendo cuál era tu postura. Tanya y tú son amigas...-

-Ya no soy su amiga. Mi hermano es más importante que Tanya para mí, y cuando lo ví tan mal cuando te fuiste... no sabía cómo ayudarlo, así que supe que estar de su lado era la mejor manera de apoyarlo, aunque él rara vez me escucha-

-Él te quiero mucho-

-No estoy tan segura- dijo algo divertida -Pero bueno, concentrémonos en mi sobrinito. Tenemos que hacer compras y comenzar a preparar su cuarto, comprarle su ropita, ¿qué crees que será?-

-Niño, el doctor no me lo dijo, pero sé que es niño...-

-Intuición de madre, dicen que se llama eso...-

-Puede ser. Ahora, antes de comenzar a comprar, debemos asegurarnos. Edward insiste en que quiere que sea sorpresa lo del sexo del bebé, pero...-

-Compraremos todo en tonos neutros, no te preocupes- dijo Alice, entusiasmada. Mientras ojeábamos revistas de moda infantil (me sorprendió que existieran revistas de moda infantil...) me contó sobre sus encuentros con Jasper. Me dijo que ya se sentía enamorada de él.

-¿Ya han hablado de la boda?-

-¡¿Boda?... eh, no... no hemos hablado de eso...-

-¡Pues tendré que reprender a Edward! Coordinar una boda lleva tiempo-

-Quizás no esté en sus planes... y en verdad en los míos tampoco. Ni lo había pensado-

-Muy mal Bella. Bueno, se que no han tenido tiempo de hablarlo, y no creo que mi hermano se haga el desentendido, pues tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-Además, siempre he pensado en terminar mi carrera antes de casarme. Perdí el semestre por lo que ocurrió...-

-Todo a su tiempo Bella- me interrumpió Alice. Y es que era verdad. ¿Pero una boda?¿Mi boda? Ya lo del embarazo me tomó por sorpresa, y ahora esto de la boda...

_**Pov Edward**_

-Se re abre el caso Swan. Con la confesión de ese hombre, tenemos el sartén por el mango, Edward. Leah estará en la cárcel por cerca de veinte años, sin derecho a privilegios- informó Rosalie a los que estábamos en la sala de juntas

-Pero no sabemos en donde esta Sue- le recordé

-La interpol está trabajando en eso. Es cuestión de tiempo. Mientras tanto, pediremos que se tome la confesión de ese hombre como prueba en contra de Sue. Él confesó que fue el autor material en la muerte de Charly, y reconoció por una fotografía que fue Sue quien le pagó para cometer el homicidio. Habló cuando le concedimos privilegios para bajar su condena- acotó mi colega

-Hablaremos con el juez, lo haré personalmente. Quiero que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre esa mujer-

-Y así será Edward-

-¿La red de narcotráfico se desbarató?-

-Completamente. No hay más peligro para Bella si eso te preocupa-

-Bueno. Manos a la obra entonces- dije, y nos pusimos a trabajar. Me fui hasta mi despacho, seguido de mi fiel Elizabeth

-¿Cuándo podré ver a Bella?-

-Cuando quieras. Si gustas después te vas conmigo a casa de mi madre. Están allá. Alice insistió en llevársela-

-¿Alice?...Vaya, como cambia el amor a las persona-

-Lo sé-

-¿Ella está completamente bien?¿No hay problemas con el bebé?-

-Ninguno. Debe tener los cuidados normales en un embarazo, aunque conociéndola, tendré que estar al pendiente-

-Lo ha pasado tan mal la pobre, que ya se merece descansar... y dime, ¿se casarán antes que nazca el bebé?-

-No se lo he pedido aún, pero n pienso demorar en hacerlo. Decidiré con ella cuando nos casaremos-

-Pues me alegro. A una mujer embarazada, el matrimonio le da estabilidad...-

-En el siglo pasado, Elizabeth- dije, bromeando

-¡Sin respeto!- dijo ella, profiriéndome un golpecito en el brazo.

Durante la semana que siguió, estuvimos reparando el juicio en contra de Sue Clearwater. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar el no saber dónde demonios se encontraba, pero en una muy buena jugada del destino, una tarde nos llamaron de la interpol, avisándonos que estaba por salir del país por Canadá. Enseguida la detuvieron y le informaron de los cargos que había en su contra, por supuesto, ella negó los cargos y se declaró inocente, aludiendo una conspiración en su contra. Estaba ansioso por verla en la cárcel.

Por otro lado, Bella había aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio que le hice un día mientras comíamos:

-Entonces, cuando te casas conmigo...- pregunté como si nada

-No me has pedido matrimonio- respondió ella, con el mismo tono despreocupado que yo usé

-¿Quieres toda la parafernalia de la pedida de mano y eso? Pensé que eras más moderna- le dije, intentando esconder una sonrisa

-Es que no me has pedido matrimonio de ninguna manera, y no estoy pidiendo una pedida de mano oficial-

-Ya veo- dije, levantándome de mi silla, acercándome a ella y poniendo una de mis rodillas en el suelo

-¿Qué haces? Edward, por favor...-

-Guarda silencio, sólo responde cuando yo te lo pida. Señorita Isabella Swan, dudo que pueda vivir el resto de mis días sin usted a mi lado, por lo que quiero atarla a mi de todas la maneras posibles, por eso, le ruego que acepte este anillo en señal de compromiso, y que acepte ser mi esposa, ¿qué dice?- pregunté finalmente, ante la graciosa cara de asombro de Bella. Sólo asintió. Me levanté, puse la alianza en su dedo, y la besé.

Decidimos dejar pasar lo del juicio para casarnos, eso la relajaría del todo. Por supuesto, nuestro entorno cercano, en cuanto supo la noticia, comenzó a hacer planes para la boda. Sobre todo Alice.

-¿Edward?¿Crees que Bella esté en condiciones para presentarse como testigo?- preguntó Rosalie el día antes del juicio

-La solicita el juez como testigo clave. Yo no hubiese querido, pero ella insistió, y ya sabes cómo es de testaruda- le recordé

-Pues nos encargaremos de que nada la altere- acotó Jacob, quien se veía animado, pues había comenzado a salir con Ángela, la amiga de Bella.

Durante el día, estuvimos repasando los hechos, pruebas, y coartadas para hacer lo más corto posible este juicio. No quería que se extendiera, primero por Bella, pues sabía que esto la iba alterar de una u otra forma. Además, ansiaba ver a Sue tras las rejas.

-¿Cariño?- dije, al entrar al departamento

-En el despacho- gritó ella desde ahí. Me saqué mi chaqueta, dejé mi maletín y fui hasta ella. Estaba corrigiendo unos planos, o algo así. Había insistido en que podía llevar a cabo ese trabajo, pues no suponía mayores complicaciones.

-¿Cómo se han sentido?-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo, haciendo mención a ella misma y a nuestro bebé

-Sí, ustedes-

-Muy bien-

-Oye, mañana hay que estar a las diez en el tribunal, pero si no quieres ir de testigo, podemos arreglarlo...-

-¿Otras vez con lo mismo? Si me siento mal, te lo diré. No expondré a mi hijo, pero quiero verle la cara a esa mujer, cuando la metan a la cárcel-

-No seas masoquista-

-Sólo ponte en mi lugar-

-Ok, no voy a discutir. Pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa extraña, y te traigo de regreso, aunque sea a la fuerza-

-Como diga licenciado- dijo, sin levantar su cabeza del dicho plano. Así que me vi en la dulce obligación de alzarle la cara hasta mí, y robarle unos cuantos besos.

Aquella noche durmió intranquila. Se despertó varias veces llamando a su padre. Pero esto ya acabaría.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella y yo salimos temprano rumbo al bufete, de ahí, junto a los demás, nos iríamos al tribunal. De una u otra manera, la prensa se había interesado, por lo que en las afueras del tribunal, se encontraba un mar de periodistas, que por supuesto, hicieron que Bella se pusiera muy nerviosa

-¿Estarás todos ellos adentro..?-

-Oh, no. El juicio se celebra de forma privada, sin periodistas-

-Vaya... no pensé que esto causara tanto revuelo-

-Ni yo. Ahora cariño, debo darte las indicaciones. Sue se presentará con sus abogados en la sala, al igual que como lo haremos nosotros. De seguro serás una de las primeras a quien llamen a declarar. Nosotros también debemos hacerte preguntas, y Rosalie se encargará de eso. Cualquier cosa de la que tengas dudas, tú solo nos miras, y te diremos si responder o no. sólo si la verdad, aquí no hay nada que inventar, ¿si?-

-Sí- dijo, casi temblando. La atraje hasta mí y la abracé para infundirle seguridad. Cuando fue el turno de entrar, la sala estaba atestada de personas. La mayoría eran rostros conocidos, entre mi familia, y algunos amigos de Bella. A quien me sorprendió ver fue a Seth.

Muy bien, este tendría que ser el principio del fin. Me encargaría de que así fuera.

**_Bella POV_**

Comencé a hacer ejercicios de respiración para conservar la calma, y es que en cuanto Sue entró con sus abogados, me buscó con la mirada amenazante, enseguida llevé mis manos hasta mi vientre en reacción a un instinto de protección. No me quitaba los ojos de encima, intentando intimidarme. Esme me tenía cogida de las manos y Emmett me mantenía abrazada. Ellos también se percataron de la insistente mirada de Sue.

Después que se hizo la presentación del caso y de las partes de éste, se llamó a declarar a Sue. Yo supuse en todo momento que sería Rosalie quien la interrogaría, pero fue Edward quien se levantó, absolutamente erguido a tomarle dicha declaración. Él fue absolutamente implacable, ante cada respuesta que Sue le daba, él le rebatía haciéndola titubear. Por supuesto, se mantuvo firme en insistir que había sido yo quien mató a mi padre. También se hizo la desentendida cuando se le preguntó sobre las amenazas en mi contra, el secuestro, y el comprobante de que el matrimonio con mi padre había sido falso. Le mostraron al juez como prueba, los documentos de su cuenta bancaria, que extrañamente se había disparado, justo el día después de mi rapto. Cuando ella no tuvo una respuesta coherente ante esa prueba, Edward sonrió triunfante, y terminó con su interrogatorio, diciendo: "No más preguntas, señoría".

Enseguida fue mi turno. Intenté controlar mi temblor, pero se me hizo casi imposible. Intenté tranquilizarme cuando Rosalie pasó a tomarme la declaración, haciéndome relatar el hecho de cuando encontré a mi padre muerto, mi relación con Sue, cuando Sue me amenazó, y el rapto. Me contó mantener la voz firme, sobre todo cuando recordé la escena en cuanto vi a mi padre ensangrentado y muerto en la cocina de la casa.

Cuando el abogado defensor de Sue pasó, fue más implacable, como Edward lo había sido con Sue:

-Veamos Señorita Swan, usted dice que llevaba una linda relación con su padre, pero entre lo que se encontró, figura una denuncia hecha por intento de violación en su contra por su mismísimo padre...-

-Eso no fue cierto-

-Usted misma hizo la denuncia-

-No, yo no la hice. Mi padre nunca intentó abusar de mi-

-¿Entonces, a qué se debió esa acusación?¿Capricho, Señorita Swan?- preguntó,

-Sue confundió a mi padre. Él había llegado ebrio a la casa, y llegó a mi cuarto, pensando que entraba al suyo. Llegó en busca de su "esposa"...-

-Ok, puede haber estado "confundido" como usted dice, pero eso no significa que no ocurriera. Usted podría haber actuado por venganza...-

-¡Protesto señor Juez! El juicio en contra de la señorita Swan se cerró, dejándola libre de culpa, estamos aquí por los cargos que se le imputan a la señora Clearwater- dijo Edward, levantándose de su puesto, furioso.

-A lugar licenciado Cullen- aceptó el juez. Le indicó al abogado que me estaba interrogante, que se limitara a preguntar acerca del caso, y que no desviara el tema.

-Señorita Swan, a mi defendida se le acusa de haberle robado la herencia que su padre le dejó a usted. Verá, tengo en mi poder un documento de sesión de derechos, en el cual usted entrega a la señora Clearwater la totalidad de su herencia, ¿es verdad, no?-

-No firmé nada voluntariamente. Ella me obligó, amenazándome, amenazó con matar a las personas que estaban ayudándome a aclarar la muerte de mi padre. El dinero poco y nada me importa, por eso se lo cedí-

-¿Tiene pruebas de la amenaza que según usted, mi defendida profirió en su contra?¿tiene pruebas de que la obligó a firmar, señorita Swan?-

-No...- dije, algo asustada por la forma que ese hombre me estaba interrogando.

-Señor juez- interrumpió Jacob -Quiero informarle que tenemos pruebas de esas amenazas, y de que la señorita Swan firmó los documentos contra su voluntad-

-¿De qué habla, licenciado Black?- preguntó el juez, ante la mirada de impresión del abogado de Sue, y ante la mía.

-El notario que recepcionó los papeles, viene a presentar su declaración. Él tiene pruebas de que la señora Clearwater le pagó por "legalizar" ese documento. Además, hay dos testigos que participaron en secuestro de la señorita Swan. Uno de ellos la vigiló durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo secuestrada en Grecia- dijo Jake con mucha seguridad. Yo no estaba totalmente enterada de todo lo que habían logrado averiguar. Estaba algo sorprendida.

-Licenciado, ¿acabó ya con su interrogatorio con la señorita Swan?-

-Este... si, si señor Juez- admitió descolocado el abogado.

-Es todo señorita Swan- indicó el juez. Un gendarme me ayudó a salir de allí, y me llevó a una pieza contigua a la sala. Cuando estuve sola, me dejé caer sobre una silla. Estaba algo mareada. Había sido demasiado. Pero ya había cedido una vez a las presiones de Sue. Ahora no le daría el gusto de verme mal, descompuesta.

La venganza por la muerte de mi padre estaba cerca. Eso era lo que me reconfortaba.

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews. Abrazos a todas! Cata!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola señoritas... les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten.**

**Con amor y dedicada a todas ustedes: Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Después de unas tres horas de interrogatorio, el magistrado decidió hacer una pausa de una hora para retomar la audiencia.

Estábamos tranquilos. Los testigos que habíamos logrado reunir, estaban allí, listos para declarar en contra de Sue Clearwater.

-Esto me huele a victoria, Cullen. ¿Qué haremos para celebrar?- comentó Rosalie, mientras íbamos de camino a una sala de espera.

-Descansar Rosalie-

-Ok, sí. Descansaremos, pero después de haber brindado, como es nuestra costumbre, la que tu padre nos inculcó, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿A mi padre? Hoy más que nunca.-

-Sabe que él siempre se sintió orgulloso de sus hijos, sobre todo de ti que seguiste sus pasos-

-Y yo me sentí siempre orgulloso de él-

-Tal y como tu hijo de seguro se sentirá de ti. Y hablando de hijo, ¿Dónde está Bella?-

-En un pequeño salón. Se sintió algo mareada después del interrogatorio. Mi madre y Alice están con ella- le informé. Deseaba ir a encontrarme con ella, pero antes, debíamos dejar todo listo con los testigos para la ronda de preguntas que tendrías que responder.

Hablamos por cerca de quince minutos con ellos, y nos confirmaron su ayuda. Algunos porque no querían tener líos con la justicia, como le notario, y otros por sus rebajas de condenas por cooperar en el caso. El hombre que mató a Charly, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a la justicia, y pagar por su culpa, pues ni todo el dinero que Sue le pagó, puso acallar a su conciencia, según lo que él mismo relató. Claro, él ya estaba confeso del crimen y arrestado desde hace días. El detalle: que Sue no lo sabía.

Cuando terminamos con ellos, me fui a ver a Bella. Faltaban quince minutos para retomar el proceso, y antes de entrar, quería ver si ella estaba en condiciones de seguir allí. Si no, como le amenacé, yo mismo la llevaría hasta la casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté, acercándola a mi pecho

-Estuve un poco mareada, pero es todo- respondió. La quedé mirando, algo escéptico, a lo que ella enseguida arremetió -No me iré a casa-

-Eres tan testaruda. Pero ya sabes, cualquier señal de que no te sientes bien, y yo mismo me levanto de mi sitio para llevarte a casa- la amenacé.

-¿Terminará pronto?-

-Es lo que espero. Son varias rondas de preguntas, y muy agotadoras...- la miré, a ver si cambiada de opinión. Pero claro, no se movió de su postura.

-Quiero ver cuando declaren culpable a Sue...-

-Amor, probablemente eso no ocurra hoy-

-¿Me estás diciendo que la pueden dejar libre? ¡Esa mujer está loca, podría hacer algo...!- preguntó histérica. Me levanté listo para llevarla a casa

-Ok, estás alterada. No vamos- dije, determinante, pero ni caso me hizo

-¡Edward! De aquí no me muevo. Dime que sucederá con ella- respondió

-Por los cargos, ella ya está bajo prisión preventiva. No la soltarán, menos con las declaraciones que presentaremos hoy. Así que ella no hará nada en contra de nadie-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada. Nos vamos-

-¿Edward? Nos esperan. Estamos listos para retomar- dijo Jacob entrando con mi hermana al salón, e interrumpiendo mi disputa de "mando" con Bella. La había salvado la campana

-Anda, ve. Te prometo que si llego a sentirme mal, yo misma pe paro y me voy. Estoy tranquila, te lo juro...-

-Estaré pendiente de ti- la amenacé, a lo que ella sonrió. La besé, y salí de allí con Jacob, dejando a Bella con mi hermana.

-¿Listo colega?- preguntó

-Listo Jacob- respondí.

Cuando se reanudó el proceso, el primero en declarar fue quien tuvo como rehén a Bella en Grecia. Le pidieron reconocer a Bella de entre los asistentes a la audiencia, y él indicó con su dedo en dirección a mi prometida.

Miré de reojo a Sue, quien se mantenía casi imperturbable, no así su abogado, quien transpiraba y hojeaba una y otra vez sus documentos.

Quien la hizo titubear fue el notario, quien declaró haber recibido dinero por parte de Sue, por agilizar la legalización del documento que Sue tenía preparado para que Bella firmara, cediéndole la totalidad de su herencia, que según investigaciones bancarias, estaba gastada en sus tres cuartas partes. Además, agregó que entre ambos había existido un affaire durante la época en que Sue Clearwater estaba "supuestamente" casada con Charles Swan.

-Señor Walter Kloss- pregunté cuando fue mi turno de hablar con el autor confeso del crimen de Charlie Swan -¿Conoce usted a la señora Sue Clearwater?-

-Traté dos veces con ella-

-¿De qué asuntos, señor Kloss?-

-Ella... ella me pagó para que matara a su esposo y a la hija de este...-

-¡Eso es mentira! - gritó Sue, alterada por completo, con una mirada furibunda en contra del hombre que prestaba declaración.

-Señora Clearwater, tome su lugar en silencio, o la sacaré de este lugar sin derecho a réplica por su parte- le anunció el juez, ante lo que ella se sentó.

-Entonces- proseguí -La señora Clearwater le pagó para que matara a estas dos personas... ¿cuánto dinero?-

-Un millón de dólares-

-Oh!... ese es el dinero que ella pidió en calidad de préstamos al jefe de la banda de narcotraficantes que cayó hace unas semanas atrás, tal y como el mismo lo relató. Jefe, cuya pareja es nada más y nada menos la hija de la señora Sue Clearwater, Leah Clearwater...interesante- dije, mirando y refregándole en la cara a Sue que no tenía escapatoria. Que este era su fin. Luego me giré, y me volví a dirigir al hombre -Señor Kloss, usted dejó una tarea pendiente, Sue le había pedido que matara también a la hija del señor Swan- me costaba decir que tenía planes de matar al Bella... la muy desgraciada -Qué sucedió-

-Ella supo que enseguida la apresaron, haciéndola culpable del hecho, por lo que decidió dejarla "vivir un tiempo en el infierno". Luego se enteró de su bufete de abogados, que la había sacado y que la estaba ayudando a aclarar el caso. Cuando supo eso, me dio el dinero y me pidió que me largara, jurando que sería ella misma quien mataría a Bella por entrometerse en sus planes- relató el hombre, tranquilo. En el público se escucharon murmullos de espanto, yo miré con disimulo a Bella, quien se mantenía tomada de las manos de mis hermanos, con la cabeza gacha.

-Señor juez- dije, acercándome al estrado y sacando unos documentos de mi bolsillo -aquí están los comprobantes de depósito por la cantidad que el señor Kloss declara. La mitad del dinero se depositó un día antes, y la otra mitad al día siguiente de la muerte del señor Swan. Los documentos fueron entregados por el banco, para la investigación- le informé, y continué

-Por último señor Kloss, ¿podría relatarme cómo mató a Charly Swan?-hubiese deseado no hacer esa pregunta, por Bella. Pero era necesario

-"La señora Sue me indicó a la hora exacta que tenía que estar en su casa. Se supone que yo era un plomero que iba a su casa ese día a reparar un desperfecto de la cocina. La señora no estaba en casa, y la hija llegaría ese día de un viaje de estudios. Por lo tanto, no habría nadie. Ella me pasó una pistola con silenciador y un par de guantes. Me pidió que fuera certero en el disparo, que le diera justo en el corazón.

Cuando llegué a su casa, el señor Charly me abrió y le dije que era el hombre que su mujer había llamado para reparar el desperfecto de su cocina. Una vez adentro, el comenzó a explicarme el problema, y yo sin esperar más, me calcé el guante de la mano derecha, tomé el arma y le disparé justo en el pecho. Dejé el arma cerca del cuerpo, para que cuando la hija llegara, la viera y la agarrara con sus manos. Ella vigilaría la llegada de la hija, y llamaría a la policía para que la encontraran junto al cuerpo, y con el arma en la mano. Lo planeó todo muy bien, me amenazó que si no cumplía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, me arrepentiría- concluyó

-No más preguntas, señoría- dije, volviéndome a mi puesto, y viendo como Bella lloraba sobre el pecho de Emmett.

El abogado de Clearwater no tuvo preguntas, por lo que el juez habló:

-Muy bien. Creo que tengo las pruebas suficientes para levantar un juicio justo. Mañana a las once de la mañana dictaré el veredicto. En tanto, el señor Kloss retornará al penal en donde estaba recluido cumpliendo condena, y la señora Clearwater seguirá en prisión preventiva hasta mañana, cuando dicte la resolución. Es todo- dijo, para finalmente golpear el martillo de madera sobre la base, dando por finalizada la ronda de preguntas.

Cerré con rapidez mi laptop, guardé los documentos, y me dirigí hasta Bella. Ella no había dejado de llorar, estaba nerviosa. Se abrazó a mí muy fuerte, y siguió llorando

-Por eso te pedí que no te quedaras. Sabía que te pondrías así...- le dije, acariciando su espalda

-Estoy... estoy bien...- dijo sollozando. Y seguía con su testarudez

-Bien, nos vamos. Es todo-

-¿Mañana... a qué hora tenemos...?-

-¿Tenemos? Mañana te quedas en casa, no vendrás-

-Por supuesto que vendré- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas, y apartándose de mí

-Aquí no discutiremos. Nos vamos- dije, tomándole la mano, y saliendo junto con el resto del lugar.

**Bella pov**

No podía dormir, y es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas al relato de ese hombre. Cómo Sue preparó todo... ¡Dios! Pero por fin estaba por terminar. Pensé en mi futuro. El futuro que construiría al hombre que en ese momento dormía profundamente junto a mí, con quien me encontré en el peor momento de mi vida, y quien me ayudó a salir del infierno, junto a los demás amigos suyos que me recibieron tan bien, como si me conocieran desde siempre. Y ahora, estaba nuestro hijo que venía en camino, con quien ya había soñado. Estaba segura que sería un Edward en miniatura. Si bien era cierto el doctor no había dicho el sexo del bebé, yo tenía mi intuición. Con esos pensamientos de paz y de calma, la calma que me esperaba en el futuro, me dormí.

Cuando desperté, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Miré la hora, y ya eran las nueve, así que rápidamente me levanté y fui directo a la cocina, donde estaba él escribiendo algo en su ordenador personal.

-No me despertaste- protesté

-No quedamos en que despertaría-

-Muy gracioso Edward. ¿Tomaste ya desayuno?-

-Sólo café, no tengo hambre. ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si... bueno, me costó un poco conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente dormí bien. Y por lo que vi, tú si dormiste muy bien- comenté, mientras sacaba mi leche del refrigerador.

-Estaba cansado. Tengo la impresión de que me saqué un gran peso de encima, hace tiempo que no dormía así de bien. Entre el trabajo, y tú que te mueves y hablas toda la noche... eres odiosa en verdad- bromeó, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Sí, haces bien tu trabajo... tienes estilo- dije, como si nada

-Es un caso especial. Puse lo mejor de mí-

-Lo sé, amor- asentí, besándole los labios -¿A qué hora nos vamos? Tenemos que estar a las once en el juzgado, ¿pasarás antes por el bufete?-

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Bella? No irás, ya te lo dije-

-¿No me llevarás?-

-No-

-No hay problema. Me voy sola- dije, dándole un sorbo a mi vaso de leche, mientras iba rumbo al baño para darme una ducha. Tenía tiempo de llamar a Alice o a Emmett para preguntarles si podía ir con ellos. Me tomé mi tiempo dentro de la regadera, luego hice el ritual posterior al baño, salí a la sala, donde Edward estaba listo para salir. Me hice la desentendida, dirigiéndome a la cocina a terminar de tomar mi desayuno muy rápidamente.

-¿No dejarás de insistir?- preguntó desde la puerta.

-Ve Edward, no te retrases por mí. Yo iré directamente al tribunal. Nos vemos allá- dije, apenas mirándolo, tranquilamente.

-Si tú eres así de porfiada, no quiero ni pensar en cómo será mi hijo. Espero que no herede tu terquedad, porque me va a hacer salir canas verdes muy luego- dijo, acercándose a mí. Levantó mi mentón delicadamente con su mano, y me besó con ternura -Te amo, terca Bella. Ahora termínate tu desayuno, que se nos hace tarde- concluyó.

-Ya voy licenciado- bromé. Diez minutos después, salimos del departamento rumbo al juzgado. Allí estaba el resto esperando por nosotros.

-Bien, probablemente esta vez no será tan largo. Quizás durará alrededor de una hora, así que saldremos pronto, ¿sí?-

-Sí- sonreí. Se despidió y se fue junto a Rosalie y Jacob. Todo estaba listo para comenzar. Yo me fui en compañía de Emmett y Esme. Alice nos esperaba dentro de la sala junto a Jasper, con quien llevaba una relación desde hace unas semanas. Hacían una linda pareja. La misma Alice decía que el amor de Jasper la había hecho cambiar.

La sala, al igual que ayer, estaba llena. Después de que todos tomaron su sitio, entre ellos Sue y su abogado, que me buscaba con su mirada cargada de odio. Yo no escondí mi mirada de ella. Se lo dije, y se estaba cumpliendo lo que juré: ella pagaría por la muerte de mi padre.

-Señores- comenzó a decir el señor el señor juez -creo que he tomado la decisión correcta, respecto a las pruebas que ambas partes me han presentado. Así que daré a conocer mi veredicto- dijo. Automáticamente los abogados y la acusada se pudieron de pie, expectantes. En ese momento, una angustia me atravesó. No sabía de qué se trataba, si todo iba bien, nada tendría que salir mal, así que respiré como lo hago siempre que estoy nerviosa, y escuché lo que dijo el juez:

-Según las pruebas que me han presentado, declaro a la señora Sue Clearwater culpable de los cargos de homicidio, en su calidad de intelectual, en contra de Charles Swan, además de los demás cargos que se le imputan en contra de Isabella Swan. Se condena a Sue Clearwater a cumplir condena en el penal femenino de la ciudad, por cincuenta años y un día...-

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca!- gritó como loca, sacando una pistola de debajo de su chaqueta, y disparó ante la mirada de espanto de todos los que estábamos allí. Comencé a sentir un mareo muy fuerte, las piernas no me respondían, y un frío me cubrió por completo

-¿Bella?- escuché decir a Emmett, mientras me sostenía de la cintura. Y ahí todo se tornó negro

**Edward Pov**

Los gritos de confusión y espanto no hacían más que alterar aún más el ambiente. Todo sucedió en fracción de segundos. Los dos disparos que salieron del arma, fueron en fracción de segundos. La maldita de Sue Clearwater se suicidó frente a todos, pues no estaba dispuesta a pagar en vida la tortura que craneó en contra de Charly y Bella Swan. Se suicidó, después de su último intento por acabar con los Swan: el primer disparo lo hizo en contra de Bella.

-¡Bella!- dije, corriendo hacia ella. Mi hermano la sostenida, frente a mi espanto. No atinaba a nada. mi mujer estaba tendida en el piso, inconsciente y sangrando. El terror me invadió. Si la perdía, si perdía a mi hijo, probablemente el próximo en suicidarse allí sería yo.

-¡Edward, hay que llamar a una ambulancia! ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre...!- gritó Rosalie detrás de mí.

-La ambulancia viene en camino, Rosalie- dijo Emmett, intentando estancar la sangre de la herida de Bella. Los policías desalojaban el lugar, Alice, Elizabeth y Ángela lloraban. Emmett sostenía ami mujer, Jacob hablaba por teléfono, Jasper le gritaba a los guardias de allí, y yo, yo estaba estupefacto.

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño, ya verás- me consolaba mi madre y tomándome la mano fuertemente.

Cuarenta minutos después, estábamos en la clínica, esperando al doctor.

-Edward, ¿quieres algo?¿un café, un té...?-

-Lo que quiero es saber cómo están, Elizabeth. No quiero nada más- dije, desesperado.

-¿Señor Cullen?- preguntó una señorita vestida de enfermera

-¿Si?-

-¿Me puede acompañar, por favor?- cuando dijo eso, una onda de pánico me llenó.

-Anda hermano, el doctor seguro te quiere ver. Ve y tráenos buenas noticias, Edward- me animó Emmett. La enfermera salió de la sala de espera, y yo tras ella. Entramos a un amplio consultorio, en donde habían colgados sobre la muralla, numerosos diplomas. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad me esperaba.

-¿Señor Cullen? Soy el doctor Robinson. Siéntese por favor- dijo, indicándome el asiento frente a su escritorio. Yo negué con la cabeza, no quería sentarme.

-Dígame de una vez como están-

-Señor, ella está muy débil. Logramos desalojar la bala de su pecho, pero perdió mucha sangre. Corrimos un gran riego señor Cullen. Pero su corazón está débil...-

-No, no, no...- dije, agarrando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Señor Cullen, debemos esperar...-

-¿Y mi hijo? Doctor, dígame, mi hijo...-

-Lo estamos vigilando. Usted sabrá que un feto depende de su madre, aun cuando aún no ha cumplido los siete meses de gestación, y por lo que sé, su mujer sólo tiene seis meses de embarazo. Señor Cullen, quizás haya que elegir...-

-¿Elegir?¿Elegir, doctor?-

-Sí señor. El feto está demandando bombeo sanguíneo, exigiéndole al cuerpo de su mujer. Ella está débil... no puede proveer al cien por ciento las demandas del feto. Espero que no sea este el caso, en que haya que elegir entre su mujer o su hijo, pero debemos ponernos en todos los frentes, licenciado- explicó tranquilamente. No podía creerlo. Nuestra ilusión de ser padres podría verse opacada. La vida de mi mujer estaba prácticamente pendiendo de un hilo, al igual que mi cordura, ¿elegir? Por Dios...

-Doctor, haga todo por salvar la vida de ambos. Todo. No me importa el dinero, no me importa si hay que traer maquinaria del extranjero, pero sálvelos a ambos... y ante cualquier situación en la que haya que elegir... mi mujer es la prioridad doctor- dije, amargamente. me sentía como un verdugo, pues ¿quien era yo ara elegir entre la vida de uno u otro..?

Salí del consultorio, quería evitar a mi familia, quería llorar, estar solo. Me sentía un monstruo, pero Bella era lo más importante para mí. Si algo malo pasaba, podríamos volver a intentarlo en el futuro... sabía que era un razonamiento válido, aunque injusto. ¡Maldita Sue Clearwater. Maldita, mil veces maldita. Qué bueno que decidiste acabar con tu vida, pues si no lo hubiese hecho, lo hubiese hecho yo. Espero que te estés revolcando de dolor en el infierno, maldita!

No pude esconderme por mucho tiempo de mi familia. Les expliqué la situación delicada de mi mujer, aunque omití lo de la "elección".

-Ambos están delicados, y bajo vigilancia estricta. Por eso no nos dejan pasar a verla- expliqué, escuetamente

-Bella es una chica fuerte. Es terca Edward, verás cómo sale de esta. Y ese pequeño o pequeña, debe tener la misma fuerza de sus padres, así que verás que ya pronto estarán de vuelta en casa-

-Eso espero Emmett-

Estuve toda la noche al pendiente de cualquier noticia. No comí, no dormí. Emmett y Jacob me acompañaron. No se movieron de mi lado. ¿Cuánto iba a durar mi agonía?¿A caso no había sido suficiente lo que ella y yo habíamos tenido que pasar?¿Cuándo se acaba la tortura? Yo ya quería que se acabara. Esa espera era una tortura. La peor por la que había tenido que pasar.

El amanecer apareció, pero la oscuridad seguía sobre mí. Sentía una sensación de abandono, la misma que sentí cuando se llevaron a Bella, haciéndome pensar que ella me abandonaba. Ella y mi pequeño. Bella insistía en que sería un varón, y estaba ilusionada con él. Tanto como yo. No habíamos hablado de nombres aún, pues no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo:

_-"Clorindo se llamaba un tío muy querido. Quisiera que le llamáramos así- le dije, intentando sonar serio._

_-¿Qué?¿Clorindo?¿Quieres que se burlen de nuestro hijo por toda la vida?-_

_-Más respeto con mi tío, arquitecta"_-

-Señor Cullen- dijo una voz femenina, sacándome de mis recuerdos -el doctor Robinson quiere verle- me informó, y raudo me levanté en dirección a su consulta

-Doctor, dígame...-

-Señor Cullen, nosotros como recinto hospitalario privado y de prestigio, velamos por...-

-¡Por un demonio, deje la palabrería y dígame cómo están!- le grité, pero no dijo nada. Me observó en silencio, tomó aire, y yo, en mi interior, supe la respuesta.

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews, no sea cruel... **_

_** Abrazos a todas! Cata!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola señoritas... les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten, que ya es el desenlace de la historia. Gracias a quienes comentan, no saben lo importante que es para mi leer lo que les va pareciendo la historia y de quienes recibo alerta de favoritos. Mil mil gracias.  
><strong>

**Con amor y dedicada a todas ustedes: Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Bella<strong>

_ -¿Mami?¿Mami?... Yo me quiero quedar contigo- decía una vocecita hermosa de un niño_  
><em>-Te quedarás conmigo, pequeño-<em>  
><em>-Pero mami, me están llamando...-<em>  
><em>-¿Quién te llama?-<em>  
><em>-No sé, pero dice que debo ir con él...-<em>  
><em>-¡No! ¿Quién te llama? ¡No!-<em>  
><em>-Dice que volveré pronto, así que no te pongas triste...te quiero mami. A ti y a papi los quiero-<em>  
><em>-¡No! ¡No!-<em>

El cuarto estaba iluminado, muy iluminado. Yo desperté adolorida, mareada, me costaba respirar. Sentía calambres. La posición completamente vertical en la que me encontraba, no ayudaba mucho. ¿Por qué mis manos estaban sujetas?

-¿Señorita Swan? Soy su enfermera, enseguida viene el doctor- no atiné a nada. Estaba asustada. Miraba a todos lados, no podía levantar mi cabeza... ¿mi bebé?¿no podía acariciar a mi bebé?...muévete pequeño, avísame que estás bien...  
>-¿Señorita Swan? soy el doctor...-<br>-¿Mi hijo? ¿cómo está mi bebé?-  
>-Escúcheme señorita y tranquilícese- oh, por Dios... mis lágrimas estaba desbordándose, mi corazón estaba comprimido, una sensación extraña de amargura me atacó... -Una bala se alojó en su pecho, haciéndola perder mucha sangre. Logramos sacar la bala, pero su corazón seguía débil...-<br>-¿Mi niño?¿Mi hijo?- insistí con mi pregunta, pero él la evadía... ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?  
>-Lo siento señorita, pero el feto no...-<br>-¡No, no, no, no. no! No, mi niño, no, no, no...- grité como loca. Mi niño no estaba, ya no estaba conmigo. Por eso me tenían amarrada, por eso en esa posición. Por Dios, no... mi pequeño Edward, no... no...  
>-¡Enfermera! Los tranquilizantes-<br>-¡Nooo, Edward, noo!- donde estaba, donde estaba Edward. Intenté removerme, no quería tranquilizantes. Quería a mi hijo, quería a Edward junto a mí. Mi niño, mi niño no...no... y la inconciencia se abrió paso, haciéndome caer en un letargo absoluto, sin poder ,mantener mis ojos abiertos. No... la oscuridad de nuevo no...

Los párpados me pesaban. Me costó abrir los ojos. Me costó asimilar todo ahí... viajé con mi vista por el lugar. La misma habitación... y Edward en un sillón, sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, muy característico de él cuando algo lo desesperaba. ¿Había sido un sueño? poco a poco llevé mi vista hacia mi vientre, y no estaba abultado como tendría que haber estado. No había sido un sueño, era la cruel y triste realidad. Mi sollozo no se hizo esperar. Mi niño, mi niño ya no estaba...

-¿Bella?- levantó Edward la cabeza, y corrió hasta mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besó mis labios, y pegó su frente a la mía, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer también en sus ojos. -Calma cielo, calma-  
>-Mi niño, nuestro hijo...- no podía controlar mi llanto. Quería gritar contra Dios, ¿por qué se llevaba a mi hijo?¿acaso no me permitiría tener una familia?<br>-Cariño, cálmate. Te lo suplico- me rogaba, mientras su llanto apenas lo dejaba hablar. Él se sentía tan destruido como yo  
>-Es mi culpa...si te hubiera hecho caso, si me hubiese quedado en casa...-<br>-¡No Bella, no! No digas estupideces. Nadie tuvo la culpa, ¿me oyes? Nadie-  
>-Yo lo quería... perdóname Edward-<br>-Basta por Dios, Bella. No te culpes, por favor- dijo, posando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, llorando allí como un niño pequeño. Llevé mis manos hasta su cabellera y la acaricié con sutileza, mientras mi llanto seguía saliendo de mi. Estábamos pasando por un duelo. El duelo de haber perdido a nuestro niño, al fruto de nuestro amor. Lloramos solos, en silencio, el uno junto al otro, por cerca de una hora.

-Que pasó...que pasó con Sue...- quise saber cuando ya él y yo estuvimos tranquilos.  
>-Se suicidó después de dispararte- dijo con tono sombrío<br>-¿Pero cómo llevó un arma...?-  
>-Jacob y Jasper están investigando eso. Ahora descansa cariño, ¿si?- suavizó su tono de voz y me acarició la cabeza<br>-¿Tú has descansado?-  
>-No mucho la verdad-<br>-¿Y los demás?-  
>-Afuera. Sólo van a casa a dormir. Han estado aquí todos estos días. Lo único que quieren es verte, pero no los dejan aún-<br>-¿Cuántos días han pasado?-  
>-Dos días cielo-<br>-Oh... Dales un beso a todos de mi parte-  
>-Claro- me dijo, sin dejar de acariciarme. De pronto, recordé un sueño que tuve antes de despertar, antes de enterarme de la partida de mi pequeño<br>-Él se despidió de mí-  
>-¿Perdona?-<br>-Nuestro niño, se despidió de mí-  
>-Cómo así...-<br>-Soñé con él antes de despertar, antes de saber que no estaba ya en mí. Me dijo que alguien lo llamaba, que nos quería, pero que volvería...- le conté con toda calma. Él me observaba con ternura, sin dejar de acariciarme, sonriendo  
>-Debe estar allá arriba con sus abuelos- me dijo, haciendo alusión a su padre y a Charly. Y era cierto. Debía estar con ellos, jugando, mientras ellos lo malcrían. Ese pensamiento me dejó algo más tranquila. "Pero volveré" había dicho...<br>-¿Lo intentaremos otra vez? ¿Intentaremos tener un hijo...?-  
>-No... no sólo uno. Emmett insiste en hacer su equipo de futbol con sus hijos y sus sobrinos, así que debo cooperar- bromeó un poco -Claro que lo intentaremos-<br>-Te amo-  
>-Y yo a ti cielo- declamó, para luego besar mis labios.<p>

**Edward Pov**

-"Señor Cullen, tuvimos que aplicar shocks de adrenalina para acrecentar los latidos cardiacos, pues su corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir...- por todos los cielos, no... -el feto no estaba recibiendo oxigeno ni alimento. Lo siento señor, pero el bebé no resistió. Fue un aborto espontáneo. No hubo nada que hacer- concluyó"  
>Una y otra vez repasaba en mi cabeza las palabras del doctor... mi hijo, mi niño...¿Y cómo se lo voy a decir a Bella? Hace un rato entraron a su cuarto, pues según lo pronosticado, ella estaba a punto de despertar. Le habían hecho la extracción del feto, así que debía de volver pronto de la anestesia. ¿Y cuándo supiera? ¡Por Dios! Qué es este dolor tan amargo que siento...esta pena que no era como ninguna de las que había padecido antes, ni cuando murió mi padre, ni cuando supe perdida a Bella. Mi familia estaba tan triste y desconcertada como yo. Mis amigos me acompañaban en silencio. Estaban preocupados por nosotros. Y se los agradecía, pero yo quería estar solo. Solo con Bella. Llorar con ella el dolor de la perdida.<p>

-¿Es usted el señor Cullen?- preguntó una enfermera  
>-Soy yo-<br>-Su mujer ya despertó... pero tuvimos que administrarle fuertes tranquilizantes. El doctor habló con ella...-  
>-Quiero verla- no fue una petición, fue una exigencia<br>-No creo que ahora...-  
>-Quiero verla- reiteré en el mimo tono apático. Ella asintió y me pidió seguirla.<br>-¿Hijo? Deben descansar, ella estará bien...-  
>-Lo sé mamá, pero quiero verla, lo necesito. Quiero que cuando despierte me vea allí con ella-<br>-Dale un beso de mi parte cuando abra sus ojos, ¿sí?-  
>-Sí mamá-<p>

Y allí estaba. Cuando entré la estaban acomodando en su cama... y no tenía su vientre abultado. Me tuve que aguantar los deseos de echarme sobre ella a llorar. Inspiré profundo para intentar encontrar algo de paz dentro de mí, y no lanzarme a llorar sobre mi mujer.

-Despertará en una hora- habló despacio la enfermera, y salió, dejando a solas con mi mujer. Me instalé en el sofá que había en una esquina del cuarto, y allí me quedé a observarla, durmiendo plácidamente.  
>Después que despertó, después de que lloramos juntos por nuestro pequeño, después que me contó lo de su sueño con él, después de todo ese ritual, ella y yo nos tranquilizamos. Sí, había paz por fin en mí. Y en ella. La pena seguía allí, pero no era desgarradora.<br>Al cabo de unas horas, algunos de los de la familia ya estaba en el cuarto, mimando a mi mujer, que se veía más tranquila.

-¿Edward?- Jacob me llamó hacia un lado -Mañana en la tarde tenemos una cita con el fiscal. Se está haciendo un sumario interno para ver cómo fue que esa mujer entró con un arma a la audiencia-  
>-Y qué sospechas tienen-<br>-Un infiltrado, quizás el único que quedaba de la banda de narcos que hicimos caer. Lo habían trasladado hace poco desde la fiscalía norte, donde tomaron las declaraciones por el caso de la muerte de Charly, donde encerraron a Bella ¿recuerdas?-  
>-Perfectamente-<br>-Pues ya sabes cómo son ahí. Ahora deben estar tomándole su declaración...-  
>-Refúndelo en la cárcel Jacob. Dejo eso en tus manos, yo no me voy a apartar de Bella ahora, y la verdad, no estoy de humor...-<br>-Calma Cullen, deja todo en nuestras manos. Ya sabes cómo trabajamos. Además, Rosalie está hecha una fiera con todo esto, no tendrá piedad con ese-  
>-Eso espero, confío en ustedes-<br>-¿Y cuándo le dan el alta?-  
>-Creo que mañana, pero tiene que hacer reposo absoluto, y ya sabes como es. Tendré que contratar al ejército para retenerla en casa-<br>-Seguro. Quizás sea bueno que pueda concluir su carrera, le ayudará a distraerse. Y tú también mi amigo, no quiero saber que te encierras en casa a embriagarte-  
>-No lo haré Jacob- prometí. Esta vez era diferente. Mi dolor no lo cargaba solo, era la pena de ambos. Ambos saldríamos adelante.<p>

**Bella Pov**

-¡Ya soy arquitecta, Cullen!-  
>-Así veo, y estoy muy orgulloso por eso-<br>-Papá también estaría orgulloso-  
>-Lo sé. Ahora arquitecta, vámonos a celebrar-<br>-Acabamos de llegar de la celebración...-  
>-No niña, la celebración recién va a comenzar. La celebración privada que tengo para ti... ah, y ni te hagas la idea de dormir... aún-<br>-Oh, qué malo es usted, licenciado- le dije divertida, mientras me llevaba a la recamara sobre sus hombros, a lo que prometía ser una larga y muy encantadora noche lujuriosa. Y así fue.

Veníamos de celebrar mi ceremonia de titulación. Yo estaba feliz, por fin. Amaba mi carrera y estaba ansiosa por ponerme a trabajar. Aunque iba a tener que esperar un tiempo, pues ahora que había pasado lo de mi graduación, se venía mi matrimonio con Edward.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que perdimos a nuestro pequeño. Cinco meses desde que el caso de mi padre se cerró, condenando a los culpables. Cinco meses. Durante ese tiempo, Edward prácticamente no se apartó de mi lado. Insistía en trabajar desde la casa para estar conmigo, pero sabía que era necesario que él fuera hasta el bufete, pues había otros casos por atender. No habíamos vuelto a hablar sobre el hecho de poder embarazarnos de nuevo, pues pensábamos que si nuestro primer niño había llegado de sorpresa, el que vendría ahora debería ser igual. Sin presiones. Además, el doctor aseguró que mi cuerpo estaba listo, que no habían quedado secuelas que evitaran un posible embarazo.

-Señor Cullen, debería dejarme descasar- le decía, jadeante, mientras él se preocupaba de desvestirme lentamente, profiriendo besos y caricias licenciosas mientras lo hacía.  
>-Luego niña, luego... ahora celebraremos señorita, te lo dije. Además, estoy desesperado por tenerte...-<br>-Usted ya me tiene licenciado...-  
>-Oh, arquitecta, adoro cuando me tratas de usted...- y no demoró más, y llevó sus labios hasta los míos con furia, mientras mi desnuda piel palpitaba por completo, quemándose por dentro.<p>

Pasaron los meses con rapidez, y yo ya estaba vestida para celebrar mi boda. No me habían dejado ver a Edward en todo el día. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba hablar con él, decirle que...  
>-¡Bella! Ya es hora de partir...-<br>-Ok, ok... - me miré por última vez al espejo, y debí reconocer que Alice y Rosalie habían hecho un muy buen trabajo. El maquillaje era de tonos claros, y mi peinado era sencillo: sólo iba sujeto por un cintillo del mismo tono del vestido, y caía suelto por mi espalda en grandes ondas. El vestido era color marfil, con escote estraples pero cubierto de encajes transparentes, y desde la cintura hacia abajo una falda con capas desiguales en distintas direcciones. Cuando me puse de pié, las capas de mi vestido bailaban, y es que yo estaba temblando.

-Calma Bella, estás hermosa-  
>-Ni con eso me saco estos nervios de encima...-<br>-Edward... él te espera, ¿recuerdas?- me dijo Rosalie, que me conocía muy bien. Así que comencé con los ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarme, y me dispuse a ir hasta el pequeño complejo campestre en el que Edward y yo decidimos celebrar la boda.  
>-Seré quien te acompañe al altar, mi querida Bella- me dijo Jacob, ofreciéndome su brazo, antes d entrar al coche. Rosalie se había ido unos momentos antes junto a Alice.<br>-Gracias por todo Jake-  
>-No tienes nada que agradecer-<br>-Estuviste conmigo, apoyándome desde que nos conocimos-  
>-Y así seguirá siendo Bella. Ahora vámonos, que Edward debe pensar que me robé a la novia-<br>-Vámonos ya entonces, me urge verlo- le dije. Y es que era necesario. Tenía que decirle que..

**Edward Pov**

-¿Qué hora es?-  
>-Las ocho y veinte- respondió Emmett, divertido por mi evidente estado de nervio<br>-¿No se supone que tendrían que estar aquí?-  
>-La novia se atrasa en las bodas, es lo que se estila...-<br>-Se estila, sí, claro...-  
>-Mira ahí viene Alice y Rose. Bella debe estar por llegar- dijo, indicando el coche negro del que mi hermana y la loca de mi amiga venían llegando.<br>-¡A tú lugar Cullen! Bella viene doblando la calle. Está por llegar- mandoneó mi amiga, mientras Alice me empujaba hacia el altar.

Y la vi venir. Cuando la suave música de Chopin comenzó a llenar el lugar, fue el aviso para que todos los presentes voltearan su cara hasta el final del pequeño pasillo, y la vieran entrar, radiante, hermosa, y feliz, del brazo de mi mejor amigo. Yo sonreía como un bobo, mientras que la sonrisa de ella era magistral, llena de ilusión, anhelo y futuro.  
>Cuando por fin llegó, no podía apartar mi vista de sus profundos ojos, y es que siempre me perdía en ellos. Sentí carraspear a Jacob, cosa que me trajo al presente.<p>

-Aquí está tu chica, sana y salva, colega. Sean felices-  
>-Gracias Jake- dije, dándole un abrazo a mi amigo, mi hermano. Enseguida tomé la mano de mi mujer, besé su frente y nos volteamos a ver al hombre que oficiaría el matrimonio. Ella me apretó fuerte, asi que supuse que estaba algo nerviosa<br>-Calma pequeña- susurré hacia ella  
>-Es que... tengo algo que decirte...- respondió ella muy bajito, mientras el juez iniciaba la ceremonia<br>-¿No puedes esperar?...- le pregunté, y es que ya me había puesto inquieto a mí. Se supone que tendríamos que estar poniendo atención a lo que el jue decía, pero no, ahí estábamos los dos novios cuchicheando  
>-No, no puedo...-<br>-Cariño, luego...-  
>-Estoy embarazada-<br>-¡¿Qué?- levanté mi voz, sorprendido, y ante la misma sorpresa del resto. Mi mujer sonreía de modo nervioso, pues no sabía cuál sería mi reacción, ¿y qué pensaba que yo iba a hacer?¿disgustarme?¿negarme a esa posibilidad?. El juez fue quien ahora carraspeó, sin saber que sucedía  
>-Disculpe usted, puede continuar- me excusé. El hombre hablaba, y yo no lo escuchaba. "Estoy embarazada"... por todos los cielos. Pensé que tendría que esperar más. ¿Pero será peligroso para Bella?¿Se habrá sentido presionada? porque yo no la presioné, no señor. Intenté evitar hablar del tema por lo mismo. Pero ahí estaba ella, embarazada una vez más, llena de ilusión, la ilusión que vi en ella al entrar. En ese momento, Bella apretó mi brazo, yo la miré, y me hizo una señal con los ojos. Creo que el juez me había preguntado algo<br>-¿Si?-  
>-El novio está despistado- dijo el juez, ante lo que todos rieron. Y es que si él supiera -Le preguntaba si usted está aquí deforma libre y sin obligaciones...-<br>-Libre, nadie me obliga...- contesté apresuradamente, y los presentes volvieron a reír. Patético Edward. Así que invoqué a la calma, y puse atención a lo que el juez decía.

-Con el poder que me confiere la ley de los Estados Unidos, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la...- no terminé de escuchar el discurso, y tomé a mi mujer por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, y besándola, olvidándome de todo, de todos. Sólo ella y yo. Pero los invitados rompieron en aplausos, así que tuvimos que recordaron que no estábamos solos.

Flashes, aplausos, abrazos, pétalos de flores cayéndonos encima, brindis. Sólo nuestros amigos. Los más cercanos. Fue bueno tenerlos ahí.  
>-¿Me puedes decir que te sucedió? Alice estaba que saltaba sobre ti, estabas arruinando la solemnidad de la boda- me comentó mi madre, mientras bailábamos un vals<br>-Vas a ser abuela-  
>-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?-<br>-¿Ves como sí era para ponerme así? Y mi mujer no encontró momento más propicio para decírmelo-  
>-Oh, por Dios... ¡Vas a ser papá! No pudiste recibir mejor regalo precisamente hoy-<br>-Sí mamá...-  
>-¿Qué sucede?-<br>-No quiero que pase lo mismo...-  
>-Hijo, no pasará lo mismo. Verás que en nueve meses más, cargarás a tu hijo entre tus brazos. Bella y tú sin fuertes cariño. Lo que pasó, no hizo más que fortalecernos, ¿no es así?-<br>-Así es mamá. No sabes lo feliz que soy. Me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí...-  
>-Él está aquí, te lo aseguro- dijo, abrazándome, mientras seguíamos el ritmo del vals.<p>

Más brindis, la comida (que fue toda una exquisitez), más fotografías, más abrazos y deseos de felicidad para nosotros. Así se hizo de noche, y con ello la hora en que los novios teníamos que marcharnos.  
>No le dijimos a nadie sobre la noticia, aparte de mi madre. Ella se encargaría de divulgarlo entre nuestros más cercanos.<br>-¿A dónde me lleva licenciado?- me preguntó, cuando estábamos ya dentro del coche, luego de habernos despedido de cada uno de los invitados.  
>-Al mejor hotel de Chicago. No olvidarás tu noche de boda, preciosa. Tenemos mucho que celebrar-<br>-Me muero por un baño de tina...-  
>-Y lo tendrás. Un baño de tina con champaña... mucha espuma, aromas suaves, ¿tentador, no?-<br>-Eso me hará dormir...-  
>-Oh, no señora Cullen. Ya verás, veremos cómo se asoma por la ventana la luz del día... si es que logras darte cuenta de eso, porque estarás concentrada en otra cosa...-<br>-¡Altanero!... ¿y la luna de miel?-  
>-¿Quieres saberlo?-<br>-Sip-  
>-Gracia. ¿No me dijiste alguna vez que te hubiese gustado conocer aquel lugar en mejores circunstancias? Bueno, iremos a purgar tus y mis recuerdos de lo que fue Grecia. Ahora será un lugar especial y sólo nos traerá buenos recuerdos- le dije mientras conducía, tomando una de sus manos y llevándola hasta mi boca<br>-Ay Edward Cullen, y yo que pensé que esto de la felicidad no estaba hecho para mí, y mírame. Aquí estoy, desbordando pura felicidad. Me siento plena, estoy feliz, y ya no le tengo miedo a nada-  
>-No tendrás nada que temer nunca más. Se acabaron los sufrimientos, para ambos. Te lo juro-<br>-Le amo licenciado-  
>-Y yo a ti como un condenado loco, arquitecta. Y esto es sólo el comienzo- concluí. Ella se desató el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó hasta mí, recostándose en mi hombro. Y es que se respiraba en el ambiente tanta paz y felicidad, que era embriagante.<br>-¿Insistes con ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre extraño ese de tu tío?-  
>-¿Clorindo?, oh, no. Recordé a otro muy buen tío de mi infancia: Cornelio, ¿te gusta?-<br>-¡Eres imposible, Cullen!-  
>-Pero me amas-<br>-Más que a nada- respondió, dándome un gran beso en la mejilla.  
>Y allí íbamos los dos, camino a lo que prometía ser el inicio de nuestra feliz e idílica vida juntos. Para siempre.<p>

**Epílogo**

-¿Y qué tal la noche, eh, Cullen?- preguntó Jacob en tono burlón a Edward al llegar a la oficina  
>-¿Qué?¿Acaso no ves mis ojeras? Ese niño lloró toda la noche, no se cansa de comer, reclama cada vez que no lo alimentan, no sé a quién salió- comentó Edward a su amigo. Y es que Anthony, el pequeño hijo de dos meses de Bella y Edward, "tenía unos poderosos pulmones" según lo que su pediatra había dicho. Y ellos lo corroboraron. Era un niño hermoso, había heredado los ojos de su padre, "es como ver a Edward cuando era pequeñito" había dicho emocionada hasta las lágrimas Esme, cuando vio al pequeño Anthony por primera vez.<br>-Es extraño. Quizás haya que checarlo, no puede ser que duerma durante todo el día, y por la noche se lo pase despierto...- insistía Edward a su amigo  
>-Dicen a que así es los primeros años...-<br>-¡¿Años?... por amor al cielo, así me voy a terminar enfermando...-  
>-Son un par de exagerados- se burló Elizabeth, quien había entrado al despacho de Edward -Bella no se queja tanto, y eso que es ella quien lo alimenta. Además, es cuestión de pocos meses para que el niño de acostumbre-<br>-Más le vale...- dijo Edward en tono de broma. Y es que se sentía tan orgulloso de su pequeño, que no le importaba estar en vela toda la noche por su pequeño, aunque el sueño durante el día le recordara que no había dormido.  
>Bella había iniciado su trabajo en la oficina de arquitectura, la misma en donde trabajan Ángela y Mike Newton. Fue a trabajar prácticamente hasta los ocho meses, pese a las exigencias, peticiones, ruegos, suplicas y amenazas de su marido:<br>-No necesitas trabajar, menos en tu estado. Tienes ocho meses cariño, quédate en casa a descansar-  
>-Me aburro Edward-<br>-Trae el trabajo a la casa, cielo, por favor...-  
>-Lo pensaré...- accedió ella, para la tranquilidad y salud mental de su "exagerado" marido.<p>

Pese a todo, eran felices. Habían cumplido el sueño que alguna vez se les arrebató, de ser padres, y el infierno del que alguna vez se vieron presa, había quedado atrás. Eran una familia. Una feliz y prospera familia. Tan feliz como Edward Cullen soñó tener alguna vez para él junto a una mujer a la que amara más allá de todo, y tan feliz como Isabella Swan deseó, cuando vio que la muerte le arrebataba injustamente a su padre, su única familia. Bella y Edward eran felices. Y se juraron que eso no era más que el inicio de su vida juntos.

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y espero sus reviews, no sea cruel... **_

_** Abrazos a todas! Cata!**_


End file.
